A Rendição de Sesshoumaru
by Bia Taisho Snape
Summary: Vencida e inconsciente na batalha, Rin, rainha de Dognelle, é capturada por Sesshoumaru, rei de Raynar. Sesshoumaru tem a intenção de tratá-la como qualquer outra mulher de seu reino. Será que ela aceitará?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi genteeee! Estou postando pra vcs mais uma adaptação, os c´reditos estão lógo abaixo. Espero que gostem.**

**Autora: **Jaci Burton

**Tradução e Revisão**: Cris F.

**Revisão Final**: Camila Luppi

**A rendição de Sesshoumaru**

_Vencida e inconsciente na batalha, Rin, rainha de Dognelle, é capturada_

_por Sesshoumaru, rei de Raynar. Sesshoumaru tem a intenção de tratá-la como qualquer_

_outra mulher de seu reino. Será bem alimentada, proporcionarão-lhe vestidos e será_

_tratada com respeito, mas não lhe darão sua liberdade. Rin deseja, com cada fibra de_

_seu corpo escapar; especialmente quando os beijos sensíveis de Sesshoumaru e suas_

_carícias ardentes a fazem duvidar de sua resolução de viver como uma mulher livre._

_Mas Sesshoumaru tem outros planos para a formosa e obstinada guerreira. _

_Tentar lhe demonstrar que a vida em Raynar pode ser bastante agradável. _

_Uma guerra que começa dentro e fora do campo de batalha._

**Capítulo 1**

Sesshomaumaru, Rei de Raynar, permanecia em pé sobre a carnificina. Os corpos semeavam a árida e desértica paisagem. A batalha tinha sido feroz, ainda mais porque se encontraram com dois clãs diferentes.

Alguns daqueles que jaziam mortos sobre a dura e implacável terra eram mulheres. Não tinha sido possível evitar.

Girou-se quando escutou um gemido, percebendo que uma mulher a seus pés ainda respirava. Lembrava-se dela. Pensava que a tinha matado, embora não a tivesse atravessado com sua espada, mas simplesmente a golpeara com o punho da espada em sua cabeça protegida pelo capacete.

— Está morta?

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros em resposta à pergunta de Hakudoushi. Ajoelhou-se, se inclinado sobre a mulher inconsciente e colocou dois dedos ao lado de seu pescoço.

— Tem pulso.

— Oh, que merda.

Sesshoumaru olhou com cenho franzido a seu melhor amigo.

— Vamos levá-la de volta conosco. Verifique os outros. Veja se alguém mais ainda está vivo.

Hakudoushi franziu ainda mais o cenho; sua expressão estava cheia de cólera.

— Ela tentou te matar. Por que simplesmente não termina com isso?

Em realidade, por quê? Se ela fosse qualquer outro guerreiro, já estaria morta. Mas no reino Raynar, as mulheres eram protegidas. Embora ela não fosse de Raynar, ainda era uma mulher e não a machucaria intencionalmente.

Além disso, tinha sido seu golpe que a tinha derrubado. Embora fosse perfeitamente aceitável defender-se, mesmo contra uma fêmea quando esta te atacava, não havia nada de nobre em feri-la enquanto jazia desmaiada sobre a terra.

— Vou levá-la comigo.

Com um suspiro de repugnância, Hakudoushi girou sobre os calcanhares e montou seu cavalo, dando aos outros guerreiros a ordem de procurar sinais de vida entre os corpos. Hakudoushi puxou as rédeas e galopou, afastando-se, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com a mulher.

Tirou-lhe o capacete e examinou sua cabeça, procurando outras feridas. Parecia um desastre, com seu cabelo recolhido para trás em uma espécie de trança e suja pela imundície da batalha. Suas calças e os protetores de seus braços estavam rasgados e, além disso, cheirava mal.

Com mãos mais gentis do que deveria usar com um inimigo, levantou-a e a montou facilmente em seu corcel negro, colocando à fêmea diante dele, de maneira que pudesse sustentá-la em seu lugar. Sua cabeça caiu contra seu peito e ele a envolveu com os braços. O animal relinchou, e com uma ordem de Sesshoumaru, saiu galopando rapidamente.

A cavalgada de volta a Raynar era longa, mas a mulher ainda não tinha recuperado a consciência quando chegaram até as portas. Levantou-a do corcel, ordenando a seu ajudante que enviasse ao médico nas câmaras contiguas a seu dormitório.

A mulher era leve como uma pluma, seu pequeno corpo similar ao de um menino. Mas era o corpo de uma mulher. Seus seios eram arredondados e cheios, conforme se fez evidente ao olhar a abertura do decote, que mostravam os andrajosos cordões de sua fina camisa.

Sesshoumaru abriu com uma patada a porta de sua câmara, e andou até o segundo dormitório. Depositou à mulher no centro da manta de seda.

Ainda não havia nenhuma resposta dela. Tocou sua garganta outra vez e encontrou seu pulso, que ainda pulsava estável.

— Chamou-me?

Sesshoumaru voltou-se ante a pergunta de Jinenji, o médico real.

— Sim. Esta mulher Dognelle foi ferida e não recuperou a consciência. Faça-a despertar. Retornarei dentro de pouco tempo.

Jinenji assentiu e se inclinou sobre a mulher, desatando rapidamente os cordões de sua camisa. Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça para um lado e olhou, desfrutando da exposição da lateral de um cremoso seio.

Ficar ali era desnecessário, mas ainda assim não parecia poder afastar seus olhos do lento descobrimento. Jinenji lhe comunicaria suas conclusões quando terminasse de examinar a mulher. Além disso, Sesshoumaru necessitava um banho e trocar de roupa. Estivera sete dias fora, sofrendo o calor e a sujeira, e provavelmente fedia mais que a mulher.

Entrou na escura câmara de banho revestida com painéis artesanais, dispensando as concubinas que tinham ido ajudá-lo. O aroma de cedro alagou o ar, recordando-lhe a época em que tinha nadado nos lagos quando era um adolescente. Tirando a roupa, suspirou profundamente ante a vista acolhedora da água fumegante. A piscina turquesa era grande o bastante para acolher uma dúzia de pessoas, mas agora mesmo não estava, absolutamente, com humor para companhia feminina.

Deslizando-se no calor, jogou sua cabeça para trás e estudou as clarabóias, abertas hoje para deixar entrar o quente sol.

Hakudoushi uniu-se a ele, amaldiçoando enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Condenadas mulheres — resmungou Hakudoushi, despindo-se rapidamente e deslizando-se na água. — Necessita que os guardas ou algum outro empregado as sirva enquanto estamos fora. Conforme ponho um pé no palácio, tenho ao menos a dez delas sobre mim.

Sesshoumaru riu.

— E se queixa? Ama a todas elas, e sabe disso.

Um meio sorriso curvou os lábios de Hakudoushi.

— Talvez. Mas agora estou profundamente cansado. Quero dormir até a manhã. Sozinho.

Sesshoumaru sabia como se sentia Hakudoushi. Seus músculos estavam doloridos tanto da dura cavalgada, como das batalhas sofridas. Já levavam três dias lutando contra os guerreiros do Reino de Centuri quando se toparam com as Dognelle, em seu caminho de volta para casa.

As Dognelle, embora fossem mulheres, eram guerreiras bem treinadas. Matar mulheres ia contra tudo o que Sesshoumaru acreditava, ainda assim não tiveram outra opção quando as encontraram por acaso. A guerra com as Dognelle não era diferente das que mantinham com qualquer dos outros clãs. Raynar era um dos reino mais ricos, situado sobre o topo de uma terra excelente que qualquer clã, dentre uma centena deles, gostaria de possuir.

As Dognelle tinham tido a possibilidade de integrar-se ao reino de Raynar, mas tinham rechaçado categoricamente a união. Em vez disso, entraram em guerra com Raynar, assim como o clã Centuri.

— Às vezes, parece como se tivéssemos estado em guerra desde dia em que nasci — murmurou Sesshoumaru, olhando fixamente a ondulante água azul.

— E estivemos. Desde que fomos grandes o bastante para segurar uma espada e montar um cavalo, fomos guerreiros. Antes disso, brincamos de guerra, e logo nos treinamos para ela. É nossa vida, Sesshomaru. Temos que defender o que é nosso.

O cansaço alagou a alma de Sesshoumaru.

— Dou-me conta disso. Simplesmente gostaria que pudéssemos ter um pouco de paz.

Hakudoushi suspirou.

— Paz? Com quem? Com as Dognelle? Antes cortar meu próprio pau do que me deitar com essas pagãs.

— São só mulheres — resmungou Sesshoumaru.

— São bárbaras. Provavelmente cortariam nossas gargantas, ou algo ainda pior, enquanto dormimos.

E uma jazia inconsciente na câmara do lado. Talvez devesse dormir com sua espada essa noite.

Depois de banhar-se, vestiu-se com uma calça. Quando voltou para a câmara secundária, Jinenji tinha terminado seu exame.

— Tem um inchaço na cabeça, que é o que a faz dormir. Não encontrei nenhum osso quebrado, nem nenhuma ferida interna. Muito provavelmente despertará no meio da noite. Dê-lhe água e nada mais até a manhã.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e olhou fixamente à mulher. Parecia tão pequena no meio da gigantesca cama. Aproximou-se, enrugando o nariz ao chegar junto a ela.

— Maldição, mulher. Realmente necessita de um banho — disse ele, lhe franzindo o cenho como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Girou-se e se afastou, decidido a ignorar a presença da fedorenta criatura do quarto. Tinha assuntos mais urgentes a atender, que cuidar de alguém que deveria estar dormindo com os cavalos, em vez de em uma sedosa cama.

* * * * *

Rin despertou com uma sensação desconhecida sob ela. A suave seda, docemente perfumada, enrugou-se sob seus dedos.

Onde infernos estava? Incorporou-se de repente até ficar sentada, estremecendo quando uma dor aguda atravessou sua cabeça. Estava escuro como a boca de um lobo, mas não havia nenhuma estrela no alto. Sob seu corpo não havia terra abrasadoramente quente. Estava dentro, mas dentro de onde?

A última coisa que se recordava era a luta com o Raynar, quando torrões de terra saltavam dos cascos dos cavalos, mesclando-se com as faíscas do aço que se produziam quando chocavam as espadas. Recordou uma presença escura que bloqueou o sol ante seus olhos. Um guerreiro Raynar tinha ido para ela, brandindo a espada sobre sua cabeça. Então, seu mundo se obscureceu.

Até agora. Moveu-se a um lado, seguindo seu caminho para a beira do que assumiu era uma cama. Não podia estar no reino Dognelle, pois sua gente não possuía tecidos como este. Ásperas lãs que pinicavam e linhos serviam para fazer as camas onde dormiam, não uma seda tão suave como água de chuva.

Raynar. Estava no reino de Raynar, apostaria seu último ouro nisso. Mas como, e ainda mais importante, por que. Em realidade, deveria estar morta agora. Se tivesse sido golpeada pelo guerreiro Raynar, ele a teria matado. Tinha visto muitas de suas guerreiras jazendo sem vida sobre a terra, algo que a afligiria o resto de seus dias.

Por que não podia haver paz? Por que deveria Raynar ter tudo quando sua gente não tinha nada? Onde estava a igualdade nisso?

Devido a esse monstro, Sesshoumaru de Raynar, sua gente se estava morrendo. Sua recusa a compartilhar os bens do reino, fez com que muitos dos clãs dos arredores fossem à guerra, para aumentar os pequenos recursos que ficavam disponíveis neste lugar afastado da mão de Deus. Enquanto isso, o povo de Raynar vivia uma vida de luxo, a julgar pela suave e sedosa cama da qual acabava de sair.

OH, ele se tinha devotado a abrir as portas de Raynar e admitir às Dognelle. Mas nenhuma mulher em Raynar era livre, e nenhuma mulher Dognelle estaria de acordo em converter-se em escrava, simplesmente para poder usar finas roupas e ter abundantes mantimentos. Prefeririam passar fome no deserto antes de viver sob o domínio de um homem.

Com os olhos adaptando-se à escuridão, podia distinguir débeis formas na habitação. Por que estava neste quarto, e não na prisão? Nem sequer estava algemada. Nada disto tinha sentido, mas ela não ia ficar ali o tempo suficiente para encontrar as respostas.

Mataria a quem quer que se colocasse em seu caminho, por que ela conseguiria retornar à Dognelle nesta noite.

Rin esquadrinhou um alto floreiro situado sobre um pedestal, e se arrastou lentamente para ele; os dedos de seus pés se afundaram no grosso tapete situada diante da cama. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre a parte inferior do floreiro e o levantou.

Era pesado. Perfeito para golpear a cabeça de um enorme Raynar.

Ficou paralisada para ouvir um som no piso de madeira do quarto contiguo. Uma luz brilhou através da ranhura da porta. Rin se apressou em colocar-se junto à porta, esperando que quem quer que entrasse não a visse ali à espreita, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de lhe partir o crânio.

A luz se intensificou ao abrir porta, e ela levantou o objeto, preparada para golpear.

De repente, alguém lhe tirou o floreiro das mãos e um par de fortes braços rodearam sua cintura, deixando-a sem fôlego. O estranho a empurrou contra seu enorme peito e a arrastou rudemente através da porta de entrada. Ela fechou os olhos ante a brilhante luz, tentando rechaçar a quem quer que mantinha aquele apertão mortal ao redor de sua cintura.

— Me deixe, bárbaro! Não posso respirar!

Ele a voltou bruscamente, de modo que suas costas descansasse contra seu peito.

— Bom. Agora me escute — sussurrou ele, seu fôlego quente contra sua bochecha.

— Não me interessa escutar nada do que tenha que dizer. — Ela se inclinou para frente tão longe quanto pôde, criando espaço para chutá-lo com o pé e lhe romper as bolas. Mas ele respondeu empurrando a forte coxa entre suas pernas.

Ela lutou, e certamente, não era absolutamente fisicamente débil. Mas sua força não estava à altura da do guerreiro Raynar. Finalmente se rendeu, aspirando ar profundamente quando ele relaxou seu aperto. Girou-a e segurou seus ombros. Ela lançou um olhar para cima e finalmente obteve uma boa visão da besta que a sustentava.

Só que ele não era nenhuma besta. Ombros largos emolduravam um amplo peito coberto por uma nuvem de pêlo claro. Sua cintura estreita e quadris magros descansavam sobre coxas musculosas, moldadas por apertados calças de couro. Era tão alto que teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás para poder ver seu rosto.

Brilhantes olhos âmbar reluziam sobre a pele bronzeada pelo sol. Seu cabelo, prateado, rodeava sua face.

Pelos halos de Kame, era magnífico.

Enquanto que ela estava asquerosa e cheirava como estrume de cavalo. E por que demônios se preocupava? Ela nunca recebia os homens, não lhe importavam, nunca tinha tido um homem e não tinha nenhuma intenção de deitar-se com este.

Lógico, tinha uma profunda ferida na cabeça. Que outra coisa a faria reagir desta maneira ante o pagão que estava situado diante dela?

— Já me comeu o bastante com os olhos? — Perguntou ele, com a diversão dançando em seu sorriso cruel.

— Eu nunca como a ninguém com os olhos — disse ela. Não até este momento, de qualquer forma.

Soltou-lhe os braços e se dirigiu para uma mesa situada contra a parede. Olhou-o com cautela enquanto planejava sua fuga pelas portas duplas do outro lado do quarto.

— Não se incomode — disse-lhe despreocupadamente, ainda de costas a ela. —Há guardas no outro lado da porta.

— Acaso consegue ler minha mente?

— Não. Simplesmente vejo o óbvio.

Bastardo.

Ele se voltou e se aproximou dela, oferecendo-lhe uma taça.

— Beba isto.

— Foda-se.

— Nem pelas jóias do Reino. Você fede.

O calor se elevou de seu pescoço até as bochechas e agradeceu a sujeira que tampava sua face. Nem sequer podia lhe dizer que ele cheirava igual porque obviamente se banhara.

— Sinto muito, não tive tempo de me arrumar com antecedência para nossa reunião — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu para responder.

Um canto de sua boca se elevou.

— Beba isto. É água. O médico disse que tinha sofrido uma ferida na cabeça e que devia beber água quando despertasse.

Ela olhou o copo com desconfiança. De maneira nenhuma ia beber um líquido que poderia ser veneno.

Então ele tomou um gole, e logo lhe passou a taça. Ela lambeu os lábios, apenas capaz de tragar devido à areia que raspava sua garganta. O impulso de tomar o copo de suas mãos e tragar o conteúdo era quase sufocante, mas se condenaria antes de aceitar algo dele.

— Não quero nada.

Ele encolheu os ombros e pôs o copo sobre uma mesa ao lado dele.

— Você que sabe.

Morria por beber, estava quase a ponto de desmaiar de sede, mas nunca mostraria debilidade ante este bárbaro.

— Também ordenei um banho para você.

Caminhou para a porta e a abriu, sussurrando algo ao guarda que estava ali de pé. Enquanto ele estava de costas, agarrou o copo, tragando o líquido tão rapidamente que parte se deslizou por seu queixo.

Um banho. Daria seu braço direito por um banho agora mesmo.

— Não necessito de um banho.

Ele fechou a porta, logo caminhou de novo para ela, detendo-se a centímetros de distância. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, inspirou forte.

— OH, como há inferno que sim, necessita.

Bem consciente de quão mau cheirava, cruzou os braços, elevando insolentemente o queixo.

— Não pode me obrigar a me banhar.

A altura dele ultrapassava a sua. Nunca tinha se considerado pequena. Mas ao lado deste guerreiro, parecia uma criança.

— Posso te obrigar a fazer o que eu quiser, e você me obedecerá.

Ela zombou dele.

— Talvez me confundiu com uma de suas concubinas. Sou uma mulher livre, não uma escrava.

— Agora não mais. Agora está no reino de Raynar, e como mulher que é, isso te põe sob nosso amparo. Quaisquer que fossem as liberdades que desfrutava antes, agora acabaram.

Ela afastou o medo que a atravessava ante o pensamento de que lhe tirassem sua liberdade.

— Então me mate agora. Prefiro estar morta que ser a escrava de um homem.

Ele puxou seu queixo com um dedo. Ela o rechaçou, afastando-se, desafiando-o a tratá-la como a uma das muitas concubinas que sabia que existiam neste reino.

— Como se chama, mulher? — perguntou ele.

— Meu nome é Rin, e sou a Rainha de Dognelle. Vai me devolver imediatamente a minha gente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um momento, e logo ele riu.

— Não é uma rainha. Uma moça pequena e leve como você, com mais sujeira no corpo que seu próprio peso, não poderia ser a líder de nenhum povo.

Este guerreiro, mais imundo que a escória, definitivamente teria que morrer. E logo.

— Me leve ante seu rei. Quero falar dos termos de minha liberação.

Os olhos do alto guerreiro se entrecerraram e cruzou seus braços, alargando sua atitude. O gesto o fez aparecer ainda mais imponente.

— Sou Sesshoumaru, o Rei de Raynar, e não haverá nenhuma discussão a respeito de sua liberação. É minha cativa, minha escrava, e farei com você o que eu quiser.

Rin deixou que seus olhos se fechassem durante um segundo, rezando aos deuses para que isto não fosse verdade. Este homem, este selvagem, vivia comodamente atrás de suas opulentas paredes enquanto a gente de Dognelle passava fome. Acabar com sua vida seria seu maior desejo.

— Lutarei com você por minha liberdade — ofereceu ela. — Me dê uma espada.

Tinha confiança suficiente em suas habilidades para pensar que o superaria, independentemente da força que ele possuísse. Podia ser mais alto e mais musculoso que ela, mas não era rival para sua rapidez e agilidade.

— Não lutarei de novo com você. Veja o que lhe aconteceu na primeira vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto suas palavras se cravavam em seu interior. Era ele quem a tinha golpeado na cabeça. E ainda assim, não matara. Por quê? A dúvida queimava dentro dela, mas recusou-se perguntar.

— Além disso, — acrescentou ele — não é mais que uma menina.

Uma menina? Oras, com quem ele acreditava que estava falando?

— Pensa que sou uma menina? — Voltou para seu alarde em uma rajada de cólera. Rodeou-o, olhando seu corpo como se estivesse examinando um pedaço de carne. — Está tão intimidado pela idéia de lutar com uma mulher. Acaso tem medo de perder?

Ele riu calorosamente, e o som se expandiu por toda a câmara.

— Não pode estar falando a sério. Te derrubaria em um instante.

Com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, ela o desafiou.

— Quer tentar?

Seus olhos brilharam, olhando por cima do ombro.

— Mais tarde. Temo que seu aroma poderia me matar.

Antes que ela pudesse responder a seu insulto, dois guerreiros Raynar entraram no quarto. Sesshoumaru a apontou e disse.

— Levem-na e lhe dêem um banho. Devolvam-me quando estiver pronta.

Os homens a agarraram pelos braços. Ela lutou, dando patadas e arranhando, mas foi inútil. Não podia competir com sua força física. Ao menos, não antes de havê-los tranqüilizado, fazendo-os pensar que cooperaria. Então atacaria.

Enquanto a arrastavam por um vestíbulo sombrio, Rin jurou que se vingaria de Sesshoumaru de Raynar. Quando escapasse, partiria levando seu sangue na espada.

**Fim do capítulo 1**

_______________________8D _______________8P ______________________

**Uau! Uma Rin feroz e fedida e um Sesshoumaru extremamente machista. Como será qua vai se desenrolar essa história? Aguardem. Bjus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

— Sinto lhe incomodar, meu rei, mas há um terrível distúrbio na câmara de banho.

Sesshoumaru notou a expressão preocupada de Yura, o que estaria errado?

A magra mulher retorceu as mãos e franziu seu sobrecenho, e umas campainhas diminutas tilintaram ao redor de seus pulsos.

— A nova escrava se nega a ser banhada.

— Ali há dois guardas, Yura, por que você está me trazendo estas notícias ?

— Ela... ela me mordeu e... hum... feriu a virilidade de alguém.

— Pelos deuses do Céu, juro-o. Como é que dois enormes guerreiros não podem dominar a uma mulher que parece menor que um duende? — Ele puxou os documentos sobre seu escritório e ficou em pé. Yura se voltou e fugiu do quarto.

Logo amanheceria, não tinha dormido muito durante a noite e já tinha problemas que resolver.

Sesshoumaru caminhou para a câmara de banho para encontrar-se com ao menos meia dúzia de suas concubinas que se agachavam em uma esquina. Um guarda sangrando tentava agarrar ao molhado gato montês, que lhe cuspia. O outro guarda parecia um novelo no chão, enquanto embalava suas partes íntimas e gemia lastimosamente.

Aquilo era um desastre. Não era possível que uma mulher criasse tal estrago em menos de uma hora. Ela ainda estava totalmente vestida e seu olhar era pior do que o que tinha quando ele havia a trazido para Raynar.

— Toque meus seios de novo, filho da puta, e estará unindo-se a seu amigo ali no chão — gritou Rin, sua face distorcida pela raiva enquanto cuspia ao guarda e elevava seu joelho entre as pernas dele.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse gritar uma advertência, o guarda se agachou, uivando. Uma das concubinas correu em sua ajuda quando ele se enroscou no chão. Rin iniciou uma carreira para a porta, mas patinou quando se viu cara a cara com Sesshoumaru.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a elevou facilmente do chão. Seu cabelo era uma massa selvagem, molhado, enquanto o golpeava no peito. Arranhou seus braços, e quando tentou mordê-lo, ele agarrou com uma mão os pulsos dela, juntando-os, e segurou seu queixo com a outra mão.

Apertando-a com força, caminhou para a banheira, totalmente vestido.

— Tirem sua roupa e a banhem! Agora! — As concubinas correram de seus esconderijos e quase saltaram para a banheira.

— Se alguma se aproximar de mim, morrerá, mulheres estúpidas — grunhiu Rin.

As concubinas se congelaram no lugar, como que procurando ajuda de Sesshomaru.

— Posso controlar a esta pequena coisinha — assegurou ele. — Simplesmente a banhem rapidamente antes que eu perca minha pouca paciência e a afogue.

Ela se retorceu contra ele, mas sem nenhum resultado. Quando as mulheres se aproximaram, Sesshoumaru a encaixou entre suas pernas e a sustentou no lugar para que não lhe pudesse dar chutes. Fixou-lhe os braços aos lados, deixando-a presa.

Com uma curta ordem, elas a despojaram de sua esfarrapada roupa, enquanto lavavam seu cabelo e o corpo. Sesshoumaru mal podia resistir ao fedor que ela desprendia, e olhava como a alvorada se elevava através da clarabóia do banheiro, desejando desfrutar de um caloroso dia de sol em vez de estar ali com uma criatura que cheirava como um animal podre.

Em nenhum momento ela deixou de lutar. Para uma mulher tão pequena, era certamente forte. De qualquer forma, os guardas deveriam ter podido dominá-la. Fez uma nota mental para substituir a estes guardas das concubinas imediatamente.

Os dois guardas que se arrastavam para fora, cuidando amorosamente de suas partes machucadas, passariam os próximos dias limpando a fundo as sarjetas de drenagem ao redor da ponte.

Finalmente, as mulheres terminaram. Sesshoumaru arrastou Rin fora da banheira e a segurou enquanto as concubinas envolviam uma toalha grande ao redor de seu corpo. Quando ela esteve seca, pentearam seu cabelo.

— Temos que arrancar-lhe esses pêlos do corpo, meu rei — disse Yura, dirigindo Sesshoumaru a uma mesa plana. Ele a elevou e a colocou em cima.

— Você não vão arrancar nenhuma maldita coisa de meu corpo! — gritou ela, com uns gritos que quase arrebentaram seu ouvido.

Cansado de sua luta, Sesshoumaru agarrou duas correias e atou suas pernas a cada lateral da mesa, então estirou seus braços sobre cabeça e os atou também. Ele se sentou atrás de sua cabeça e a sustentou no lugar. As mulheres trabalharam rapidamente, enquanto punham toalhas fumegantes em cima do corpo dela, depilando-a com cera quente. Ela gritou como se lhe vertessem lava fundida sobre seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru bocejou, cansando daquele processo de limpeza, sabendo que tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Ele mesmo deveria estar limpando as sarjetas do deságüe, antes de estar sofrendo as risadas dissimuladas e parvas das concubinas. Misturado com os insultos que chiava seu prisioneira, estava lhe dando uma raivosa dor de cabeça.

Felizmente, as mulheres terminaram sua tarefa, apesar dos entristecedores uivos, rapidamente. Sesshoumaru orou para que acabasse logo o processo. Tinha muitas coisas mais importantes que fazer.

— Nós terminamos, meu rei — anunciou Yura, então lhe ofereceu uma saia multicolorida e uma dourada correia para que Rin usasse.

— Você não vai me colocar essa coisa — grunhiu ela.

Yura duvidou até que Sesshoumaru cabeceou.

— Procedam e ignorem os comentários da cativa.

Com rápidos movimentos, tiraram-lhe a toalha, e seu corpo deu amostras da fêmea aromática e limpa que se retorcia diante dele. Ela empurrou as nádegas contra seu pênis em seus esforços de escapar do vestido que Yura sustentava ante ela. Sesshoumaru se endureceu imediatamente, enquanto recordava que fazia muito tempo, muito, desde que ele havia sentido o calor do sexo de uma mulher.

Ele deveria estar desesperado por um bom sexo, porque a bruxa escandalosa que estava em seus braços seria sua última opção como companheira sexual. Não obstante, seu membro persistiu em sua demanda de aproximar-se, cada vez mais perto, às nádegas quentes de Rin.

Ela deve tê-lo sentido também, porque se acalmou. Por primeira vez, desde que ele tinha entrado no quarto, seu corpo se congelou como uma estátua. Ele sorriu, perguntando-se o que ela estaria pensando. Ela desejava ou não um homem? Apesar de seu ódio para ele e sua gente, de bom grado daria boas-vindas a sua ereção dentro de suas profundidades acaloradas?

Ridículo. Ela o odiava, e ele não tinha o mais leve interesse nela. Apesar de sua pele ser lisa, suave, seus seios cheios e amadurecidos com mamilos escuros que rogavam pela boca de um homem que lambesse seus brotos de vida.

Ele conteve a respiração quando Rin se moveu para escapar, mas suas nádegas outra vez entraram em contato com sua dolorosa e dura dianteira.

Incapaz de resistir, ele a alcançou pelos quadris e seus dedos se cravaram em sua tenra carne. Roçou seu acordado pênis contra seu traseiro redondo, então envolveu um braço ao redor de seu peito e a prendeu contra ele.

Ela ofegou, e seus mamilos se endureceram. Sesshoumaru respirou seu fresco aroma, que sutilmente se mesclava com sua excitação. Ela poderia fingir desinteresse e poderia tentar lhe rechaçar, mas ela tinha sido feita para o sexo.

— Deixem-nos — ordenou Sesshoumaru.

A roupa selecionada para Rin caiu ao chão. As concubinas se dobraram e saíram correndo do quarto, deixando-o à sós com sua prisioneira ainda nua.

Ele a voltou em seus braços, surpreso quando ela foi de boa vontade. Os olhos luminosos faiscaram, como as gemas verdes encontradas nas covas fora das paredes do reino. Seus lábios eram cheios e tentadores, e seu cabelo, que ao princípio acreditou que fosse um castanho-barro, agora se derramava em macias ondas castanho douradas sobre seus braços, frisando-se nas pontas. Ele enredou os dedos nas cordas de seda e, tocando seu pescoço, atraiu-a para pousar sua boca na dela.

Rin parecia estar em estado de catalepsia, o anterior gato montês agora era um gatinho quase domado. Ele pressionou seus lábios com os dela, enquanto recolhia seu ofego sobressaltado, quando ele a tocou com a ponta da língua quando alcançou a sua. Ela jogou para trás sua cabeça, mas ele a sustentou com cuidado, sondando cada oco acalorado de sua boca brandamente com a língua, antes de encaixar os lábios totalmente sobre os seus.

Seu corpo lhe doía. Ele queria a esta mulher em sua cama, com suas pernas estendidas para revelar seu tesouro meloso.

Que segredos possuía para tê-lo encantado desta maneira? Ela seria tão selvagem em seu quarto como no campo de batalha?

Ela suspirou em sua boca, com o corpo excitado. Os mamilos escuros se esfregaram contra seu peito, e ele tomou um seio cheio com a mão aberta, permitindo-se descansar, antes de dar um golpezinho ao broto comprimido com seu dedo polegar. Seu gemido de rendição era tudo o que ele necessitava. Levantou-a e caminhou rapidamente para seu quarto.

A Rainha de Dognelle seria sua dentro de muito pouco tempo.

Rin estava sob o feitiço. Um feitiço nos braços de Sesshoumaru de Raynar, já que seu corpo estava esgotado por ter lutado com toda sua força pela liberdade.

Apesar das objeções que tinha expressado, deleitou-se em segredo por esse banho, que limpou de seu cabelo e corpo os rastros da imundície produzida na batalha.

Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que tinha tomado um banho quente, e desde que havia se sentido tão limpa? Muito para recordá-lo, e tinha desfrutado completamente desse prazer culpado. Não que fosse revelar isso a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru de Raynar, o homem que a sustentava em seus braços. Quando ela havia sentido o roçar de seu pênis, que se endurecia contra suas nádegas, pensou que se inundaria em um fundo delicioso de sensações... desconhecidas, mas deliciosas. Nunca antes tinha tido a um homem tão perto dela. Era contraditório, os sentimentos que lhe provocava eram novos e em nada desagradáveis, como lhe tinham feito acreditar.

Seu corpo tinha despertado à vida sob seu toque. Sua boca teceu uma magia, enfeitiçando-a com seus lábios, queimando-os, e ela choramingou com deleite quando sua língua se retorceu contra a dela. Um úmido desejo penetrou entre suas pernas, tentando-a a aceitar o que ele oferecia.

Gostaria de pensar que estava sob um choque que a mantinha quieta, porque normalmente o rechaçaria com todas suas forças, sobre tudo a um guerreiro de Raynar. A última coisa que ela quereria fazer, seria deitar-se com este bárbaro. E ainda mais, que era sua curiosidade a que fazia seu corpo responder, enquanto ele anulava sua sensibilidade normal. Era, antes de tudo, virgem.

Ela queria morrer como a rainha virgem de Dognelle? Não. As oportunidades de ter um homem eram uma entre muito poucas e como rainha que era, era exigido que tomasse um companheiro para procriar um herdeiro. Nenhum dos homens em Dognelle tinha o fogo, a força e inteligência que necessitava de um companheiro. Ela não se conformaria com nada menos que um homem que fosse seu igual.

Deitar-se com o governante de um reino inimigo nunca tinha sido uma opção.

Até agora.

Se soubesse o que queria de um companheiro, poderia ter tentado antes. Mas agora sabia. Podia-se permitir sexo, e inclusive esperar ter a sorte de terminar grávida com um herdeiro real. Um herdeiro que seria fêmea, se tivesse essa sorte, claro.

Depois de conseguir escapar desta prisão de seda e luxos, ela poderia dar à luz em Dognelle, e Sesshoumaru nunca conheceria a existência do filho que tinha gerado.

Mas o que aconteceria fosse um varão? Um homem que controlasse o reino de Dognelle? Não sem derramamento de sangue, provavelmente. Ela suspirou; sua mente era incapaz de riscar planos sobre como conseguir esse herdeiro feminino de Sesshoumaru de Raynar.

Certamente, este viril bastardo só geraria varões.

Em poucos segundos, já estavam na outra câmara. A alvorada brilhava através das venezianas entreabertas, enquanto banhava o quarto com sua suave luz. Em vez das cores do arco íris presentes nos quartos das concubinas, este quarto mostrava as escuras cores da terra, muito agradáveis, mas muito masculinas.

Ele a pousou na suave colcha de sua cama e ficou de pé ante ela, e uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou.

Sua nudez se fez até mais evidente sob o escrutínio de Sesshoumaru. O impulso de pegar uma manta e cobrir seu corpo era quase irresistível. Exceto em alguma pequena parte de sua mente onde jamais admitiria que se negava a rechaçar o que estava ocorrendo.

Em troca, ela examinou o corpo dele da cabeça aos dedos dos pés, observando as calças molhadas que se agarravam às fortes e musculosas pernas, desenhando perfeitamente sua ereção. Ela engoliu com força ante seu tamanho. Comprido e grosso, mais do que seu corpo virgem poderia aguentar, disso estava segura.

Mas o que sabia ela sobre sexo? Sua mãe morrera quando era apenas uma menina, e tinha crescera entre as mulheres guerreiras de Dognelle. Elas eram soldados, não peritas na arte da sedução ou técnicas amorosas. Ela sabia sobre os acasalamentos e como aconteciam, mas de algum jeito o sexo oposto seguia sendo um mistério para ela.

Com mãos firmes ele fez saltar os botões das calças. Sob elas, seu pelo claro fazia sombras ali onde o tecido se separava até revelar a pele. O corpo de Rin se esquentou, sua curiosidade natural foi provocada. Apesar de seu aborrecimento a respeito do homem e o que ele representava, não pôde evitar dar uma resposta completamente feminina ante este macho tão atraente.

Eram demônios; os homens tinham usado às mulheres para seus próprios prazeres durante séculos. Não era hora de que uma mulher lhes devolvesse o favor?

— Parece muito pensativa —disse Sesshoumaru afastando-a de seus pensamentos.

— Isso é estranho por aqui, não é? — respondeu ela sem pensar.

Ele franziu o sobrecenho.

— O que é o estranho?

— Uma mulher que realmente pense.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso que converteu suas tripas em líquido.

— Posso ver que não se considera como a maioria das mulheres que conheço.

— A maioria das mulheres que conhece não tem nenhum cérebro. Vai perceber que sou bastante diferente.

— Diferente como? Explique-se isso — Ela não queria falar. Queria que ele se jogasse sobre ela e a fodesse até que essa dolorosa necessidade entre suas pernas desaparecesse.

— Fui educada. Posso pensar por mim mesma, cuidar de mim mesma e ser livre.

— E por que isso te faz ser diferente de nossas mulheres?

— Porque você as mantém como escravas para próprio prazer sexual.

Seus olhos chocolate se obscureceram como o céu antes de uma tormenta.

— Não é assim. Nossas fêmeas são protegidas, veneradas, e muito bem cuidadas.

— Você as educa?

— Elas aprendem.

— Não estou falando sobre educação sexual, estou falando sobre aprender o mesmo aprendem os homens.

— Então, não.

— Permite-lhes as mesmas liberdades que aos homens?

— Não.

— Então elas são escravas.

— Elas estão contentes.

— Porque não conhecem outra coisa melhor.

A paixão que ela havia sentido antes começou a desaparecer, sendo substituída por uma fria cólera. Ela lutou contra a desilusão, compreendendo que devia simplesmente ter mantido sua boca fechada.

Ele agitou a mão e se sentou na beirada da cama.

— Isso não importa. Vai se acostumar a isso.

Rin saltou, afastando-se. O resquício de calor que ainda restava tornou-se gelo.

— Nunca serei uma escrava. Nem sua ou nem de qualquer outro homem. Sou uma mulher livre e uma governante de meu reino. Por que não me permite simplesmente ir?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Sorrindo.

— Não vou te libertar. Está sob o amparo do Reino de Raynar, e permanecerá aqui.

— Para que me quer aqui?

— Foi capturada durante uma batalha. Só não te matei porque é uma fêmea. Não tenho outra opção, a não ser treiná-la como concubina.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando suas palavras penetraram em sua mente.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Falo muito sério. Mas não te farei disponível para outros. Se preferir, te deixarei somente para mim.

Que audácia! Como se alguma opção fosse aceitável!

— Não serei uma escrava, Sesshoumaru de Raynar. Me mato antes de perder minha liberdade; essa é a única opção.

— Então terei que te vigiar de perto para que não se machuque.

Ela estremeceu ante o pensamento de quão perto tinha estado de deitar-se com este selvagem. Em que estava pensando? Ela desceu da cama, recusando novamente a roupa.

— Não importa o que diga ou o que me faça, nunca me submeterei de boa vontade a ser uma concubina.

Como ele estava de pé, aproximou-se e ela se esforçou para permanecer no lugar, sem ceder terreno. Ele poderia rompê-la em dois facilmente se quisesse, e ainda assim, soube instintivamente que não a machucaria. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Tivera a oportunidade de fazê-lo no campo de batalha enquanto estava inconsciente.

— Não cometa nenhum engano, Rin de Dognelle. Sou o Rei de Raynar, e minha palavra é a lei. Me desobedeça e te castigarei igual à qualquer outra fêmea. Pode ter sido Rainha de Dognelle, mas já não sustenta esse título. Viverá como uma concubina, e será minha.

O desafio tinha sido emitido. Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris e disse:

— Nós veremos quem sai vencedor nesta batalha, Sesshoumaru. Mas enquanto eu viver, nunca serei sua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sesshoumaru encarou Rin fixamente, incapaz de acreditar no desafio da mulher. Ela acendia seu sangue como nenhuma outra mulher o tinha feito antes.

— Vai me obedecer.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram, e com seu queixo levantado replicou.

— Não obedeço aos homens. Os homens em meu reino seguem as ordens das mulheres.

Ele facilmente poderia tomá-la, posto que não era nenhum oponente físico para ele. Mas por alguma razão essa idéia não o atraía. Ele a queria disposta e dócil em seus braços. Havia mais de uma dúzia de concubinas que com gosto se renderiam a ele, e entretanto ela era a única queria.

— Começaremos com a roupa. — Arrastando-a junto a si, entrou nas câmaras das concubinas e encontrou Yura.

— Esta é Yura, e é a encarregada das concubinas. Ela se ocupará de suas roupas e de ensiná-la as coisas me agradam.

Yura assentiu e olhou Rin com cautela.

— Meu rei, certamente não vais deixá-la a sós conosco. Vai?

— Sim, isso é exatamente o que vou fazer. Mas primeiro me assegurarei que não te cause nenhum problema. Traga sua roupa.

Yura trouxe a roupa que Rin tinha recusado vestir anteriormente. Sesshoumaru recolheu a larga saia e o pequeno Top e os passou à força pela cabeça de Rin.

— Maldita mulher, coopere! Parece que tem seis braços e seis pernas! Procura os guardas e diga que me tragam alguns grilhões — ordenou a uma das concubinas.

Em pouco tempo, Rin foi instalada nos quartos das concubinas, com grilhões metálicos ao redor dos pulsos e tornozelos, e uma corrente cujo comprimento só lhe permitia caminhar seis metros em qualquer direção. Sesshoumaru a prendeu em uma resistente coluna situada no centro da habitação.

— Alimenta-a e ensina-a dali mesmo — ordenou. — Não a solte a não ser que eu lhe ordene isso.

Yura assentiu e Sesshoumaru apressou-se em sair, cansado de tratar com a fêmea que tanto provava sua paciência, como acendia sua libido.

Eles estavam em guerra. Cuidaria desta mulher que não tinha nem a metade de seu tamanho e não podia ter mais de vinte anos. Aos trinta e cinco, ele já tinha superado o ponto de tratar com garotinhas malcriadas.

Mas pelas estrelas do Céu, ela era formosa. Seu cabelo dourado parecia água fluindo em seus dedos, e seu corpo era amadurecido e pleno. Seu pênis se endureceu ante o pensamento dela sob ele, retorcendo-se de êxtase e pronunciando seu nome enquanto alcançava o clímax.

Ele a queria, e por Kami, ele a teria. Tinha domesticado animais mais selvagens que Rin de Dognelle. Era só uma questão de tempo até que ele também a dobrasse a sua vontade.

Mas agora, tinha deveres nos quais concentrar-se. Atravessou as portas de seus escritórios. Hakudoushi estava ali esperando, com o habitual cenho em sua cara, quando levantou o olhar dos mapas que estavam sobre a mesa.

— Onde esteve? — perguntou Hakudoushi.

— Tratando com nossa nova prisioneira.

Hakudoushi riu.

— Surpreende-me que não a tenha matado ainda. Ouvi que deu uma surra em dois dos guardas.

— É fogosa, e acaba de perder sua liberdade. Como se sentiria se acontecesse com você?

Hakudoushi levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Está defendendo ela?

— Não. Somente a entendo.

— Nosso reino negou a liberdade às mulheres durante séculos, Sesshoumaru.

— Sou consciente disso. Mas talvez seja hora disso mudar.

Hakudoushi retrocedeu pela larga mesa de madeira, franzindo o cenho.

— Isso não quer dizer que está considerando seriamente em mudar nossas leis, nossa forma de vida, não é?

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros, indiferente ante o desafio de Hakudoushi. Eles tinham sido amigos desde meninos e Hakudoushi sabia que podia falar com toda sinceridade.

— Seríamos mais fortes contra Centuri se considerássemos nos aliar com o Dognelle.

— Eles são apenas mulheres, e inúteis em nossa causa contra Centuri.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Inúteis? Não estava ali quando lutamos contra elas ontem? Essas débeis mulheres conseguiram derrubar a muitos de nossos mais ferozes guerreiros.

— Pura sorte — resmungou Hakudoushi. — De toda a forma, o povo de Raynar não apoiará uma mudança tão drástica. Teria um motim entre suas mãos e não podemos nos permitir isso agora. Sabe que as relações estiveram tensas com o Centuri durante meses. Agora não é hora para uma mudança.

— Provavelmente tem razão. — Sesshoumaru suspirou. De qualquer forma, era uma idéia estúpida. Conceder a liberdade às mulheres de Raynar? Em que estava pensando?

Ele sabia. Ele tinha estado pensando com seu pênis, em visões de uma deusa de cabelo dourado em sua cama. Já era hora de começar a pensar com sua cabeça, antes que causasse a ruína de todo seu reino.

* * * * *

— A primeira regra de uma concubina é agradar sempre a seu homem. Seu prazer está por cima do teu. Não é necessário para você obter satisfação. Sua satisfação chegará com a liberação de seu homem.

Rin girou os olhos ante o discurso de Yura, incapaz de acreditar na fileira de bobagens que obrigaram-na a suportar durante a hora passada. Tudo sobre seu acerto pessoal e fazer-se formosa para o rei. Agora, tinha que ouvir sobre a maneira em que uma concubina dava prazer a seu rei. Estava a ponto de vomitar.

O ego astronômico dos homens deste reino era algo digno de admiração. Se ela alguma vez… não, quando ela voltasse para Dognelle, suas guerreiras ririam até chorar com as histórias dos homens de Raynar.

O vistoso vestido que Yura usava parecia um impreciso arco íris quando passava por diante e por detrás de Rin.

— Sesshoumaru de Raynar é um homem viril, com muitos apetites sexuais. Somos muito afortunadas de que também goste de agradar a suas mulheres, e todas nossas concubinas alcançam a plena satisfação em seus braços. Às vezes, mais de uma vez.

Yura explicou as preferências sexuais de Sesshoumaru como se estivesse descrevendo o menu do jantar. Nunca terminaria a dissertação sobre o valor de Sesshoumaru de Raynar? Provavelmente, ele se jogaria sobre uma mulher, a foderia durante dois minutos, abandonaria-a com sua semente e iria para a batalha seguinte. Igual à maioria dos homens dos que tinha ouvido falar. Delicadeza, valor. Ora!

— É uma verdadeira honra ser uma de suas concubinas. Sesshoumaru trata a suas mulheres bastante bem, e temos muitas liberdades.

Quando ela soltou um incrédulo bufo, Yura se voltou para ela, abrindo muito os olhos.

Rin encolheu os ombros e disse:

— Liberdades? Que liberdades? Você pode ir e vir quando te der vontade e aonde quiser?

— Dentro do palácio, sim, desde que vá com escolta.

— Mas, e fora do palácio?

— Não.

— Teve educação? Ensinaram-na a ler, a escrever, a manejar armas?

— Certamente que não. Essas coisas são para os homens.

Rin resistiu ao repentino impulso de gritar de frustração.

— Por que pensa que as mulheres não deveriam ter educação?

— Sabemos tudo o que precisamos saber.

Uma das concubinas deu um passo para diante. Era aproximadamente da mesma idade de Rin, com um magnífico cabelo vermelho pendurando até cintura em suaves cachos. Seus quadris curvilíneos balançando-se de maneira sedutora enquanto se aproximava, mas seus gelados olhos azuis mostraram sua irritação.

— Meu nome é Ayame, e sou a favorita do rei. Faria bem em escutar o que Yura te diz. Embora você nunca capturará seu interesse como eu.

Onde estava sua espada quando realmente a necessitava? Embora ela bem podia imaginar-se apagando o sorriso satisfeito do bonito rosto de Ayame sem necessidade de uma arma.

— Darei-lhe toda a atenção que merece.

— Deveria ser mais inteligente e prestar atenção a minhas palavras, escrava de Dognelle. Ou poderia encontrar sua cabeça separada do corpo.

— E quem vai fazer isso? Você? — Rin riu da mulher.

Os olhos de Ayame se tornaram escuros e cruéis. Começou a aproximar-se de Rin, mas um pigarro de advertência de Yura a deteve. Com ar zangado, deu a volta e se afastou.

Outra concubina se aproximou, vacilante. Era muito jovem e tinha longos cabelos negros e formosos olhos de meia-noite. Usava o mesmo vestido que as outras mulheres e tinha o mesmo curvilíneo corpo. Sesshoumaru realmente devia desfrutar de mulheres com seios enormes e amplos quadris. Dando uma rápida olhada a seu próprio corpo, Rin se perguntou como encararia ela.

Ridículo. Como se isso a preocupasse.

— Sou Sango — disse a moça. — Dou-lhe as boas-vindas a nossa casa e espero que tente ser feliz aqui.

Seu contagioso sorriso era difícil de resistir, e apesar de seu juramento de permanecer indiferente às concubinas, Rin não pôde evitar lhe devolver o sorriso.

— Obrigado. Mas sabe que eu não quero estar aqui.

Sango se sentou ao lado de Rin, apesar das objeções de Yura.

— Não tenha medo. Não é tão ruim assim. Sesshoumaru trata a todas muito bem.

Surpreendida de que a moça se arriscasse a aproximar-se tanto dela, Rin lhe disse.

— Não tenho medo. Somente quero ser livre.

— Como é a liberdade? — perguntou Sango.

— Sango! — advertiu Yura.

Rin observou como a jovem levantava o queixo insolentemente durante um segundo, depois se inclinou e se afastou dela. Bom, talvez nem todas as mulheres estivessem tão intimidadas e felizes de ser escravas com Sesshoumaru pensava. Isso poderia funcionar bem a seu favor.

Yura continuou com suas lições apesar do óbvio desinteresse de Rin.

— Algum dia, Sesshoumaru escolherá a sua rainha entre as mulheres de Raynar. Todas as concubinas têm a esperança de que uma delas seja a escolhida.

— Será livre quando se converter em rainha? — perguntou Rin.

Yura negou com a cabeça.

— Não.

— Ele deixará suas concubinas quando escolher uma rainha?

— É obvio que não.

— Então qual é o motivo de ter uma rainha?

— Os filhos do Rei e da Rainha de Raynar serão os herdeiros do trono de Sesshoumaru.

Não valeria a pena converter-se em sua rainha e ter um filho que governasse ambos os reino, Dognelle e Raynar? As possibilidades eram infinitas. Muito ruim que a rainha não tivesse mais liberdade que uma simples concubina. E compartilhar seu homem com outras mulheres? Ela nunca o permitiria. Quando escolhesse um homem como seu companheiro, esse homem seria dela e somente dela. Não o compartilharia com ninguém.

E ela teria que jazer com o selvagem. Não, realmente era uma má idéia. Melhor escapar. Em algum lugar encontraria seu próprio companheiro e asseguraria a sobrevivência de seu povo. Assim não teria que suportar o contato de Sesshoumaru.

Considerou esse pensamento, suas reflexões afogaram o zumbido da voz de Mag. Seu toque não tinha sido tão repulsivo como ela imaginara. Seus mamilos se endureceram quando recordou a maneira em que suas mãos se deslizaram sobre sua pele, seu gentil roce quando acariciou seus seios, despertando aquela parte feminina que ninguém jamais havia feito antes.

Seus seios incharam-se contra a cômoda blusa que trajava, e uma pulsação começou entre suas pernas. Sentiu que se umedecia e experimentou uma vontade tremenda de escorregar as mãos sob a saia e aliviar a dor.

Mas não o faria. Um guerreiro era disciplinado e nunca permitia que os sentimentos influíssem em sua estratégia. Agora ela necessitava um plano de fuga mais que de alívio sexual, porque com certeza que não ia permanecer ali e converter-se em uma das escravas sexuais de Sesshoumaru.

Escutou Yura até que a mulher terminou e abandonou o quarto. Fazendo gestos a Sango, sorriu quando a moça timidamente se moveu para ela.

— Alguma vez pensou em ser livre? — Perguntou a Sango.

A moça deu uma olhada ao redor da habitação e sussurrou.

— Às vezes. Como é?

— Eu não conheço nenhum outro modo de viver. Tomo minhas próprias decisões, vou e venho como quero. Na verdade, sou a Rainha do reino de Dognelle.

Os olhos da Sango se abriram com assombro.

— De verdade? Então deveria me inclinar ante você.

Rin alcançou o pulso de Sango, detendo seu intento de fazer uma reverência.

— Não se incline ante mim. Não requeremos esta classe de formalidades em meu reino. Sou a rainha em virtude de meus direitos de nascimento, mas isto não me faz melhor que qualquer outra pessoa que vive em meu reino.

— Isso é admirável.

— Você pode chegar a ser uma de nós

Sango sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Eu não poderia. Meu destino é ser uma das concubinas de Sesshoumaru.

Tentando dissimular a frustração em sua voz, Rin disse:

— Não tem por que sê-lo. Deveria ser livre para tomar suas próprias decisões. Venha comigo, e farei de você uma mulher livre.

— Poderia fazer isso por mim?

— Certamente. E a qualquer mulher deste reino que queira ter a liberdade de escolher o tipo de vida que quiser. Você acha que há outras?

— Eu…Eu não sei. — Mordeu-se o lábio inferior, a incerteza era evidente em seus traços com o cenho franzido. Mas Rin sabia que Sango estava intrigada.

— Seria livre. Talvez pudesse chegar a ser uma guerreira.

Os olhos da Sango se arregalaram.

— Então, talvez existam outras que também queiram ser livres.

— Bom. Começaremos com as concubinas e veremos quantas podemos conseguir que venham conosco. Necessitarei de sua ajuda para formar um plano de fuga.

— Não quero fazer mal a Sesshoumaru — disse Sango, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Ele foi muito bom comigo.

Merda. Rin podia imaginar-se quão "bom" tinha sido Sesshoumaru com ela. Ignorando a direção que tomavam seus pensamentos, disse:

— Entendo, mas também tem que pensar em si mesma e o que quer da vida. Você não gostaria de aprender a ler e a escrever? Pode imaginar andar ao redor de uma cidade sem ninguém que te escolte ou te diga o que tem o que fazer?

Sango suspirou.

— Sim, posso imaginar isso. Seria como um sonho feito realidade.

— Eu farei que seja uma realidade para você.

O brilho excitado nos olhos de Sango enviou uma emoção triunfante a Rin. Demonstraria a Sesshoumaru de Raynar que nem todas suas concubinas eram felizes em ser escravas. Talvez pudesse convencer todas a escapar. Não se surpreenderia então o alto e poderoso rei?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rin instalou-se sobre sua pequena cama, acreditando que tinha o princípio de um plano para a fuga. Sango tinha prometido que falaria com algumas das outras mulheres. O chamariz de liberdade tinha que ser grande nesta terra. Estava segura de que em pouco tempo teria um pequeno exército próprio.

Amanhã, ela colocaria seus planos em movimento.

Mas não tinha feito mais que fechar os olhos quando as luzes na câmara se acenderam. Mal teve tempo de sentar-se quando dois guardas entraram e se dirigiram diretamente para ela. Levantaram-na, soltaram as correntes que a mantinham encadeada à parede e a arrastaram para fora do quarto. Quando ela saía, viu que Ayame estava do outro lado da porta, com um sorriso de satisfação em sua face.

Em um momento, ela se encontrou de volta nas câmaras de Sesshoumaru.

— Deixem-nos sozinhos. — Ordenou ele.

Os guardas fecharam a porta detrás deles, deixando-a a sós com Sesshoumaru. Ela não quis especular sobre que assunto a havia trazido para suas câmaras, mas pelo olhar satisfeito que ela tinha visto na cara de Ayame, não podia ser nada bom.

Ele se inclinou e recolheu as correntes, sustentando-as com folga em suas mãos.

— Pensa que pode causar a insurreição entre minhas concubinas?

Levantando seu queixo, ela disse:

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Me economize das mentiras. Ayame disse-me que insistiu Sango para falar com as outras a respeito de conseguir a liberdade.

Essa bruxa maquinadora. Ayame seria uma boa mulher Centuri, já que estas com freqüência apunhalavam a seus inimigos pelas costas.

— Eu simplesmente lhes contava sobre minha vida em Dognelle, nada mais.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

— Não tenho tempo para tratar com mentirosas, mulher. E menos ainda, não posso te deixar que envenene as mentes de minhas concubinas. Permanecerá aqui, comigo.

Ele amarrou o final da corrente a sua cama.

Isto não era nada bom. Seria muito mais difícil de planejar a fuga se tivesse que estar constantemente sob o olho vigilante de Sesshoumaru. De algum modo, faria Ayame pagar tudo isto.

Recusando-se a se mover, ficou de pé onde os guardas a tinham deixado. Sesshoumaru se entreteve de um lado para o outro ao redor de sua câmara, revolvendo papéis, servindo uma bebida, e finalmente se aproximou da cama. Com um bocejo, tirou a camisa, deixando ver os músculos que se delineavam robustamente com a suave luz do quarto. Rin rapidamente virou sua cabeça e se obrigou a olhar para a parede.

Quando ela ouviu o rangido da roupa, não pôde evitar jogar uma olhada rápida quando ele deixou cair suas calças. Seu pulso começou a correr nervosamente quando reparou em seu corpo. Alto e musculoso, com amplos ombros, cintura estreita e coxas robustas.

E seu pênis, mais impressionante agora que podia vê-lo, era como o tinha imaginado quando este pressionava contra seu quadril. Seu sexo se umedeceu, imaginando aquela carne firme enterrada profundamente dentro dela. Lambendo os lábios, seu olhar outra vez contemplou a parede nua do outro lado do quarto.

As luzes se apagaram e Rin escutou o movimento sobre a cama em frente dela.

— Onde devo dormir?

— O tapete no chão é bastante cômodo.

Ela cruzou os braços, com a irritação substituindo sua anterior excitação.

— Não poderia pedir aos guardas que trouxessem minha pequena cama?

— Poderia, mas não vou fazer isso. Teve a oportunidade de dormir com comodidade. Agora terá que dormir no chão. Além disso, estou seguro que um grande guerreiro como você está acostumado a dormir sobre o chão duro. O tapete deve ser um luxo.

Ele permaneceu um momento em silêncio, no que ela começou a planejar como o mataria.

— A não ser, claro, que deseje compartilhar minha cama.

Ela riu.

— Antes preferiria dormir com os cavalos nos estábulos.

Sesshoumaru bocejou e murmurou.

— Posso arrumar isso, se quiser.

Ao que parecia, ele não ia oferecer-lhe nem sequer uma manta para esquentar-se durante a noite, porque pouco depois se escutou sua profunda respiração, indicando que estava completamente adormecido. Rin esteve ruminou por um momento, esperando que as correntes que repicavam ao redor de seus tornozelos e contra a parede o despertassem.

Infelizmente, o som não o incomodou.

Talvez tivesse o sono pesado, o que poderia ser uma vantagem. Com seus olhos acostumados à escuridão, observou a seu redor procurando algo com o qual ela poderia golpeá-lo na cabeça. E onde teria posto as chaves dos cadeados do tornozelo?

Ele tinha retirado todos os objetos pesados de seu alcance, e a não ser que ela pudesse levantar a cama e derrubá-la, não teria sorte. Não havia nada para usar como uma arma exceto as correntes, e não estava muito perto dele para as passar ao redor de sua garganta.

Que pena. Ela desfrutaria observando a surpresa em seus olhos, quando ele despertasse e a encontrasse estrangulando-o. Talvez poderia subir sobre sua cabeça e afogá-lo com suas coxas. Mas aquele pensamento levou sua mente a mover-se em outra direção, desfrutando da imagem de seu sexo tão perto dessa boca tão atraente.

Aquela linha de pensamento não a levaria a nenhuma parte, por mais frustrada que se sentisse agora. Planejaria sua morte mais tarde. Agora, o que precisava era dormir.

Mas que demônios o faria sobre o piso frio como um animal? Pelo menos, estaria mais cômoda sobre a grossa manta. Apesar de suas insofríveis maneiras, Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Dormira sobre a terra dura no frio deserto sem mais que uma ligeira manta para cobri-la, mais noites das que ela quereria recordar.

O tapete era fino. Mas já que Sesshoumaru queria que ela dormisse ali, ela dormiria ao pé da cama. Certamente era o bastante grande para conter seu corpo e não tocá-lo absolutamente. Por isso avançou lentamente em cima da cama e se instalou resguardada pela enorme manta, tão suave que acariciava sua pele. Os pensamentos de estar debaixo da manta e esfregar sua pele nua contra a suavidade da seda lhe recordaram que Sesshoumaru compartilhava esta cama com ela, pelo qual decidiu que não era uma sabia opção.

Tentou manter sua mente acordada e controlar os movimentos do outro lado da cama, mas pouco depois o esgotamento a surpreendeu e se sentiu vagar na inconsciência, seus últimos pensamentos foram a respeito da liberdade que ela tinha perdido.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru despertou ao princípio por um som estranho que se estendia no torpor do sonho. Soava horrível, da mesma maneira que os grunhidos de um bicho em sofrimento. Sentou-se na cama, seus olhos adaptando-se à nebulosa luz da temprana manhã.

O som continuava, e este provinha da zona aos pés de sua cama. De um novelo formado sob as mantas. As mantas que ele já não tinha, somente se tinha dado conta de que já não as tinha quando despertou.

Não era um bicho que grunhia, depois de tudo. Era Rin. RONCAVA! Bastante forte, de fato.

Enrugando seu nariz ante o horrível som, levantou-se e ficou de pé ao lado da cama, observando à mulher dormindo. Ela se havia enrolado com as mantas, as tinha remetido pelos lados e os braços estavam dentro, só sua cabeça se sobressaía.

Ele pensou em fazê-la rodar puxando as mantas e deixá-la cair no chão, mas então pensou melhor. Era uma mulher, apesar de tudo, e apesar do alvoroço que tinha causado entre suas concubinas, entendia sua inapetência de trocar seu modo de vida simplesmente porque ela era uma cativa.

Se tivessem arrebatado sua liberdade, estava seguro de que agiria da mesma maneira. Pior, provavelmente. Mas, mesmo assim, o que poderia fazer? Não podia deixá-la vagar livremente. Primeiro, porque ela provavelmente cortaria sua garganta no minuto em que lhe desse as costas e segundo, porque era mulher e portanto devia ser protegida como todas as demais mulheres. Não podia tratá-la de maneira diferente do que a qualquer das outras mulheres.

Antes das guerras, quando Raynar era ainda uma terra livre, as mulheres iam e vinham a seu prazer, inclusive aventurando-se em outras cidades. Mas então os seqüestros e violações começaram. As mulheres foram levadas por reino rivais, às vezes seqüestradas pelos Centuri ou outros clãs, às vezes golpeadas, violadas e até mortas no meio do deserto.

Isto tinha acontecido antes que seus antepassados construíssem o muro ao redor do reino e oferecessem o amparo a todas suas mulheres. E as leis tinham permanecido assim durante séculos. Para fazer a vida em cativeiro mais agradável às mulheres, os antepassados de Sesshoumaru tinham deixado de educá-las em qualquer outra coisa que não fossem os rudimentares conhecimentos de manter uma casa e agradar a seus homens.

Isso era tão ruim? As mulheres de Raynar eram reverenciadas, e bem cuidadas.

Ora! Ele levantou as mãos, sentindo-se um idiota pelos pensamentos das coisas que deveriam ser alteradas. Puxou as mantas nas quais Rin continuava dormindo.

— Levante-se. Está amanhecendo.

Ela resmungou e dobrou os joelhos perto do peito. Seu cabelo se deslizou para sua face como uma manta dourada. Sesshoumaru cravou os dedos nas palmas, recusando acariciar sua cabeleira.

— Disse para se levantar. Deve se banhar e comer.

Ela bocejou e se esticou, movendo-se para a beirada cama, ficando em frente a ele com os olhos entreabertos.

— Para que tenho que me levantar? Não há nada a fazer aqui para mim.

— Há muitas coisas que pode fazer.

— Como o que? Estou encadeada, com apenas uns metros de liberdade de movimento em uma ou outra direção.

Essa o pegou. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer nessas circunstâncias.

— Recusou as lições que Yura estava te ensinando.

Apartando seu cabelo de sua cara, ela franziu seu nariz e o mirou airadamente.

— Que lições? Como lamber as bolas de um homem, como chupar seu pênis até fazê-lo explodir em sua garganta, ou como assegurar-se de que ele consiga o orgasmo o mais rapidamente possível, assim ele não perde muito tempo sobre o corpo da mulher?

Quis fazê-la calar-se, mas a visão que suas palavras lhe recordaram que estava duro e dolorido. Já que ele não se incomodara em vestir-se ainda, seus olhos se dirigiram entre suas pernas e aumentaram antes que ela conseguisse mascarar suas emoções com um olhar indiferente.

Mas ela realmente o notou. Seus seios incharam contra os limites de sua já apertada blusa, com suas bochechas vermelhas, e ele sentiu sua excitação. Oh sim, ela definitivamente o tinha notado. Ela podia fingir indiferença e sentir ódio por ele, mas era uma mulher apaixonada. A mulher que ele adivinhava que era tinha necessidades que nenhum homem tinha satisfeito em bastante tempo.

E ele jurou por Kame que seria o homem que cuidaria daquelas necessidades. Como sua ereção não ia desaparecer tão cedo, ele deu um passo para frente.

Rin pôs sua mão diante dela, detendo seu avanço.

— Não pense em nenhum momento que vou praticar com você.

A cólera se mesclava com interesse carnal em seus olhos esmeralda. Suas pupilas se dilataram, mas ele não sabia dizer se era de cólera ou de entusiasmo.

— Não acharia minhas atenções desagradáveis. — Disse-lhe, com uma voz muito suave.

— Não acharia minhas atenções agradáveis, absolutamente. — Advertiu ela.

— Por que não me deixa ser o juiz? — Aproximou-se dela novamente, desta vez capturando seus braços e colocando-os ao lado do corpo, aproximando-a de si. Inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo, mas ela girou a cabeça. Ele o tentou novamente, mas ela girou sua cabeça para o outro lado.

— Vai me violar? Porque juro, por tudo o que é sagrado, que eu não te dou permissão para que me toque.

Sesshoumaru se deteve, liberando seus braços, como se ela fosse um fogo ardente.

— Certamente não te vou violar. Nunca tomei a uma mulher que não desejasse ser tomada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

— Esta seguro disso? Talvez suas concubinas tenham tanto medo de você, que mintam enquanto estão debaixo e mantêm seus gritos de ultraje profundamente dentro de si mesmas.

— Não! — Ele saltou da cama, tomou suas calças, colocando suas pernas dentro delas e fechando-a. Sua ereção, que tinha palpitado alguns segundos antes, agora tinha desaparecido, sendo substituída por uma raiva que ameaçou fazê-lo explodir. Ele voltou-se para enfrentar Rin.

— Entenda isto. As concubinas no palácio estão favorecidas. Elas vêm aqui voluntariamente, gostosamente e sem reservas. Não compramos escravas, e nunca, eu disse NUNCA forçamos a nossas mulheres. Não temos que fazê-lo.

Uma careta presunçosa franziu seus lábios em um meio sorriso.

— Estou segura que isso é o que todos os homens pensam. Mas não é como se elas tivessem outra opção.

— As mulheres de Raynar têm muitas opções.

Ela andou de um lado a outro dentro dos limites de suas correntes, girou-se para ele e apontou-lhe um dedo.

— Opções? Quais? Elas são educadas? Elas podem ser professoras, ou inclusive guerreiras?

— Não. As leis são muito claras.

— Suas leis não são mais que merda de cachorro. As mulheres de Raynar são escravas, é a pura e simples verdade. Pode chamá-lo como quer, mas eu vejo outra coisa muito distinta com meus próprios olhos.

Por que tinha ele esta conversação? Já o tinha explicado uma e outra vez.

— E vocês são diferentes? Tratam aos homens de Dognelle como se fossem humildes animais. Nenhum pode ter ou sustentar o poder, não permitem que tenham escritórios ou governem alguma de suas cidades. O que faz com que sua sociedade seja diferente à minha?

Ela riu.

— Nossos homens sustentam muitas posições. Eles são educados, e tratados exatamente da mesma maneira que as mulheres de Dognelle, à exceção do fato de que não podem ser guerreiros. Algo na genética dos machos Dognelle os exclui de ter a força e o engenho para lutar. Não podem ser chefes em seus departamentos e não podem lutar em nossas batalhas. Mas podem fazer muitas mais coisas.

— Ah, então são mantidos dentro das paredes de Dognelle como simples amas-de-leite para seus filhos.

— E professores, muitos deles são eruditos excepcionalmente inteligentes.

— Não têm nenhuma necessidade de eruditos em uma sociedade tão bárbara.

— Não conhece nada da minha gente!

A cor subiu a sua face e ela sustentou suas mãos aos lados, apertando seus punhos. Ele sabia que se se aproximasse dela agora, teriam que lutar.

Talvez ele quisesse isso. Uma espécie de reação física por parte dela.

Não, isto não era o que ele queria, absolutamente.

— Digamos então que nenhum de nós entende ao outro, e o deixamos nisto. — Ele voltou-se para partir, cansado de argumentar em algo no que nenhum dos dois poderia ganhar.

— Sesshomaru, espere!

Ele se girou, olhando-a e esperando que as correntes a detivessem. Esperou.

— Deixe-me ir. Sabe que não tem uso para mim aqui neste lugar.

— Ainda não determinei qual será sua utilidade.

— Encontrarei um modo de escapar. Nunca será capaz de me dar as costas. Nunca me renderei de bom grado. Nem a você nem a nenhum outro homem. Deixe-me ir e não farei guerra contra sua gente. Como compreenderá, meu povo já me busca, sem dúvida preparando um ataque contra Raynar.

Ele já tinha pensado nisto.

— Seu povo não é nenhum problema para nós.

— Sós, não. Mas com ajuda, o serão.

— Uniriam-se com os Centuri para lutar contra nós? — Sabendo que os Dognelle odiavam aos Centuri mais que aos Raynar, esta era uma possibilidade que Sesshoumaru nunca tinha considerado.

— Sou sua rainha. Eles farão o que seja para me recuperar.

— Talvez pensem que está morta.

Ela empalideceu, e ele sabia que isso era o que ela pensava, também.

— Seu povo não virá te buscar. Os reis e rainhas às vezes são mortos durante o curso da batalha. Outra tomará seu lugar e conduzirá a seu povo. — Ele deu a volta e saiu do quarto. Quando se dirigia para a sala de jantar, sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

Tinha-a machucado desnecessariamente com suas palavras. Mas ela fizera o mesmo, fazendo-o duvidar da validez de suas leis, que tinham perdurado durante séculos.

Seria melhor que não passasse mais tempo com Rin. Ela não era uma boa influência sobre seus pensamentos, e tinha que concentrar-se no amparo de Raynar ante os Centuri, não verbalmente, em luta livre com a zorra que estava prisioneira em sua câmara.

Deu instruções a Yura quando a encontrou no corredor.

— Leve um par de guardas, banhe e vista Rin, e se assegure de que ela se alimente. Devolve-a depois as minhas câmaras.

Yura abriu a boca para falar, logo a fechou rapidamente e inclinando sua cabeça, apressou-se a cumprir suas instruções.

Sua temperatura corporal estava ardendo. Tinha que aliviar-se com uma concubina disposta e liberar um pouco a frustração e a tensão do dia anterior.

A única dificuldade com aquilo era que seus pensamentos estavam ocupados e cheios com certa tentação de cabelos castanho dourados e olhar chocolate, que jurou que preferiria morrer antes de fazer sexo com ele.

O dia começava sendo um inferno, e tinha o pressentimento de que isto só ia piorar.

______________________8D ______________________ 8P____________________

**Ayame FDP, desgraçada, mas ela vai ter o que merece. Aguardem e confiem. E a Rin, ela roooooonca! Pobre Sesshoumaru, além de agüentar as recusar da Rin, ainda tem que ouvir o ronco dela... huahuahua.**

**As pessoas que deixaram reviews:**

**Sandramonte: É! Ele é realmente muito bom. Em todos os sentidos...huahua! Isso quase compensa o fato de ele ser um galinha e machista. Quaaaase. Mas as pessoas mudam né, pode ser que ele mude tb.**

**Hachi-chan 2: Nossa, obrigado pelo comentário entusiasmado! Uau! É! A fic é realmente uma adaptação, por isso não tenho como mudar os fatos! Mas pode ficar tranqüila que a Rin é realmente forte e vai ter sua vingança, mas isso não significa que ela não possa aproveitar um pouquinho né! Quanto ao fato o reino de Sesshoumaru ser tão machista, eles tiveram um motivo pra isso, embora eu ache que a solução que eles acharam foi radical demais, eles vão acabar percebendo que as mulheres não são tão frágeis e lembre que o nome da fic é "A redenção se Sesshoumaru". Acho melhor parar por aqui, senão acabo me empolgando e falando demais.**

**Abraço a todosss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Esta gente se banhava muito. Rin estava segura de que se a obrigassem a banhar-se todo dia, sua pele cairia em pedaços. Sua região era desértica, por isso a água era escassa e banhar-se era um luxo que os Dognelle não podiam permitir-se.

Apesar de seus protestos, o banho foi algo maravilhoso, como caído do céu. Duvidava que pudesse cansar-se de estar sentada na perfumada água morna e não relaxar-se. Mesmo assim, enquanto desfrutava desse luxo, sentiu um pouco de culpa ao saber que sua gente estaria preocupada com ela.

Tinha que escapar, tinha que retornar. Discutir com Sesshoumaru não a estava levando a nenhum lugar. Talvez precisasse mudar de tática. Banhou-se sem protestar, até comeu a comida que Yura trouxe; estava deliciosa, era carne, queijo e pão com abundante bebida. Se continuasse comendo dessa maneira sem o exercício diário, ficaria lenta e gorda.

Depois de banhar-se e vestir-se, foi devolvida à câmara de Sesshoumaru e encadeada, sem dúvida para esperar a seu "amo", como Yura o tinha chamado.

— Amo, meu traseiro — queixou-se, sentando-se sobre a beirada cama com os joelhos em seu peito.

Colocando seu queixo sobre os joelhos, pensou em seu movimento seguinte.

— Nenhum homem será meu amo.

— Deseja dominar a um homem?

Rin saltou ao escutar o som da voz de Sesshoumaru. Estava na porta, seu cabelo prateado ondeando-se pela brisa das janelas abertas. Verdadeiramente, era um guerreiro ao que qualquer mulher seria feliz de reclamar como seu par. Traços fortes e arrogantes, com o corpo de um guerreiro que lhe dava um poder tão masculino que não se encontrava nos homens de Dognelle. Seu coração pulsou freneticamente e tentou tranqüilizar-se.

Ficou observando-o de pés a cabeça, como que inspecionando a carne de um animal de primeira.

— Como rainha, tenho o direito de escolher a meu rei.

— Quer um rei a que possa dominar em todos os sentidos?

— O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

Entrou no quarto e sentou-se no escritório perto da janela. A luz do sol entrava e fazia seu cabelo brilhar, criando um halo ao redor de seu corpo, tão brilhante que destacava, inclusive, o pêlo claro de seus antebraços. O dia era quente e só usava uma túnica sem mangas que mostrava seus musculosos bíceps. Perguntou-se como seriam esses braços sob suas mãos, mas imediatamente desprezou a idéia.

— Só tenho curiosidade sobre como você gosta dos homens. Débeis e dóceis?

— Como eu gosto dos homens? — O que dizia não tinha sentido. Talvez tivesse tomado muita cerveja no café da manhã.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

— Na cama, Rin. Você gosta de controlá-los, ordena-lhes suas necessidades, obriga-os a fazer sua vontade?

Rin engasgou. Na cama? Como poderia sabê-lo? Nunca tinha se deitado com ninguém.

E ele o sabia, demônios, ele o sabia. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ficou encarando-a fixamente com uma expressão estranha. Quando se aproximou dela, Rin instintivamente aproximou mais as pernas de seu peito, protegendo-se. Sesshoumaru se deteve em frente a ela e ajoelho-se. Seus olhos dourados a enfeitiçaram pela ternura inesperada que mostravam.

— É virgem?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi negá-lo, mas de que serviria?

— E se o for?

— Por quê?

Rin riu ante a pergunta.

— Por que não?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e se formaram rugas em sua fronte. Rin quis correr os dedos por essas rugas.

— Eu pensava que uma rainha tivesse muitos amantes. Provando-os, encontraria o par adequado.

Atreveria-se a lhe dizer que nenhum homem Dognelle lhe parecia atraente? Que nenhum deles despertava uma onda de emoção nela. Não como… não como ele.

Foi como se a mulher nela despertasse assim que pôs os olhos nele. Era um fato do qual não gostava nada.

— Não estava preparada. Sou uma guerreira, uma rainha. Não tenho tempo para os prazeres sexuais.

Sesshoumaru riu e parou de repente.

— Eu também sou um guerreiro. Um rei. E acredite-me, sempre há tempo para os prazeres sexuais.

— Talvez não tenha nada melhor para fazer, a não se deitar com suas concubinas. Nós que vivemos em dificuldade temos deveres mais importantes a fazer.

Ignorando seu insulto, ele perguntou.

— Que faz para liberar as tensões da batalha?

Quando ele ofereceu a mão para que se levantasse, vacilou uns segundos antes de lhe dar a sua. Era mais alto que ela e isso por que era considerada alta. Mas apenas chegava à altura de seu peito.

— Não libero as tensões da batalha. A única guerra que há é com seu povo.

Ele pegou uma cadeira do escritório e lhe fez gestos para que se sentasse. E o fez. Ele passeava em frente a ela e perguntou-lhe.

— Quando você relaxa?

— Você esteve perto de nossas terras, Sesshoumaru. Nossa vida é uma batalha contínua para manter nosso reino. Se não estivermos em constante alerta, os Centuri invadiriam e tomariam tudo. Se não eles, os clãs da montanha ou os proscritos que vivem nas montanhas.

— Por que alguém quereria as terras Dognelle?

Rin ficou de pé, pronta para defender seu reino, mas uma mão em seu pulso a deteve.

— Não me mal interprete, não o digo como um insulto a seu reino. Mas sim, porque suas terras não são diferentes às Centuri. São habitantes do deserto, sem mais comida ou água que a pouca que têm. Porque é sua terra tão importante?

— Teria que perguntar isso à Naraku. — Só a menção do nome do Rei Centuri ameaçava revolver a comida do café da manhã em seu estomago.

Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru sentia o mesmo.

— Naraku é um bárbaro. Suas táticas são indecifráveis. Isso é o que o faz tão perigoso, não saber o que vai fazer em cada momento.

Rin assentiu.

— Minha gente é consciente disso. Ele faz incursões em nossas terras dia e noite, apesar do calor, a seca ou o frio do deserto. É como se ele e seu povo fossem impermeáveis a qualquer dos elementos meteorológicos que mantêm só meu povo dentro de suas casas.

— Nós às vezes pensamos que os Centuri possuem poderes dos quais não estamos inteirados. Mas nenhum foi capturado vivo. E os mortos não revelam segredos. Seus corpos são como os nossos, pelo que podemos ver.

— Acredito que, simplesmente, não se preocupam com si mesmos, ou com sua gente. Naraku os conduz a um ponto de ruptura, isso é o que sabemos. Talvez seja a amargura o que os torne mais fortes. — Talvez Rin estivesse em desacordo com tudo o que o Rei Raynar acreditava, mas era reconfortante discutir com outro guerreiro sobre um inimigo em comum.

— É um homem invejoso. Meu pai me contava histórias dos ancestrais de Naraku. Os Centuri sempre quiseram Raynar. São conquistadores, e não viverão em paz com outros clãs. Seu objetivo é a dominação.

— Com os Dognelle como seu primeiro prêmio — odiava admiti-lo, estava brigando uma batalha perdida com os Centuri, suas forças se debilitavam. Meses e meses de constante combate começavam a debilitar a suas guerreiras. Uma pontada de culpa acendeu em seu ventre, e renovou seu voto de escapar rapidamente e assim poder retornar com seu povo. Mas como? Necessitava uma estratégia, e sabia que Sesshoumaru era a chave. Simplesmente, teria que encontrar sua vulnerabilidade e o golpearia totalmente.

— Poderia trazer seu povo a Raynar, sabe.

Rin elevou a vista e se encontrou com sinceridade em seu olhar, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não poderia suportar que minhas mulheres vivam como as mulheres daqui. Somos livres, e nunca seremos escravas de bom grado.

— É a única coisas que posso te oferecer. Não posso mandar tropas à Dognelle por que são necessárias aqui. Se dividirmos as forças, deixaria Raynar vulnerável.

Rin admirou o fato de que estava oferecendo ajuda à Dognelle, pois desde que se recordavam, eles estavam em guerra.

— Sobrevivemos sem a ajuda de Raynar antes. Continuaremos fazendo-o.

— Atacar Raynar em cada oportunidade só debilita a seus guerreiros e diminui sua força.

— Tem medo dos ataques Dognelle?

Sesshoumaru riu, produzindo um som rico e profundo.

— Penso que subestima a meus guerreiros e superestima aos seus.

— Não superestimo a ninguém.

— De qualquer forma, seria sábio que reconsidere minha oferta de amparo.

— Preferiria morrer de fome no deserto como mulher livre, que prosperar bem alimentada como escrava.

Sesshoumaru se pôs de pé e, avançando para a porta, girou-se.

— Chegará o momento em que se cansará de viver encadeada, e se aproximará de meu modo de pensar.

Rin o observou enquanto partia fechando a porta, deixando-a sozinha, como se se encontrasse em uma cela da prisão. Rin já estava cansada de viver encadeada, mesmo assim, não poderia ser o que ele queria.

Tinha que haver outra maneira.

* * * * *

Hakudoushi saltou para trás enquanto a espada de Sesshoumaru fazia um amplo arco através de sua cintura.

— Está tentando me matar deliberadamente, ou há algo mas que causa este humor tão asqueroso que tem hoje?

Sesshoumaru deixou cair sua espada sobre a terra, murmurando um juramente de desgosto.

— Sinto muito. Minha mente está em outro lugar.

— Provavelmente na fêmea guerreira Dognelle que compartilha sua câmara —Hakudoushi levantou a espada de Sesshoumaru e a devolveu. Caminharam para o corredor, ambos limpando o suor de suas caras.

O dia era caloroso e seu humor mais ainda; certo, Kakudoushi tinha razão. Poderia tê-lo matado, por que não estava concentrado no que estavam fazendo, só pensava em sua frustração com Rin.

Sesshoumaru a trouxera e poderia deixá-la ir, mesmo assim cada vez que falava com ela podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Tinha medo por seu povo. Os verdadeiros líderes se preocupavam mais por sua gente que por eles.

— Estou pensando em soltá-la.

Hakudoushi se deteve e ficou encarando-o como se tivesse perdido a cabeça.

— Está louco? Ela sabe demais, viu o interior de Raynar. Limitado, mas sabe onde está sua câmara. Sem dúvida, já avaliou a força e a debilidade de nossos guerreiros. Se se unir com os Centuri, poderia significaria nossa derrota.

Sesshoumaru suspiro e jogou a toalha na cadeira próxima, logo procurou uma bebida. A engoliu com gula, por que o sol quente e a prática de espadas lhe fizeram sentir que sua garganta era um deserto árido. Com um suspiro, assentiu.

— Tem razão, certamente. Não sei em que estava pensando.

— Precisa tirá-la de sua câmara. É uma distração. E precisa liberar um pouco "essa" tensão. Esteve com alguma das concubinas desde que retornou?

— Não.

— Porque não?

Porque não?, isso o ele queria saber. Pelo general, sempre havia uma fêmea esquentando sua cama e mesmo assim, desde que trouxe Rin para o ao castelo, não tinha desejado a nenhuma de suas concubinas.

— Não sei.

— Então o tempo que passa com Rin tem um fruto pior de que pensei — disse Hakudoushi.

Caminharam pelo corredor e entraram em um quarto privado onde poderiam comer e falar sem interrupções.

— Estive muito ocupado.

— Nunca esteve muito ocupado para se deitar com uma mulher.

— Rin está em minha câmara.

— E daí? Deixa-a ver. Talvez aprenda algo. Ou a entregue aos guardas. Eles lhe ensinariam o modo apropriado de comportar-se.

O pensamento de outro homem tocando Rin fez crescer sua irritação de novo.

— Não.

— Bom, precisa fazer alguma coisa. Está distraído e nem nota. Que tem esta mulher que te obriga a permanecer diante dela?

— Para ser honesto, Hakudoushi, admiro-a. Nunca conheci uma mulher com tanta inteligência e força. Tem um coração de guerreira e o amor de rainha por sua gente.

Hakudoushi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela é Dognelle e é nosso inimigo.

Sesshoumaru tomou outro comprido gole de sua bebida.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Se a convencer a unir-se conosco, seriamos mais fortes contra os Centuri.

— As mulheres Raynar não lutam em guerras.

— Elas não são Raynar.

— Se viessem aqui, não lhes permitiria ser guerreiros. Não posso ver as mulheres Dognelle concordando em viver segundo nossas leis.

Outra vez, talvez sim ou talvez não. Sesshoumaru tinha bastante influência com as mulheres, em especial aquelas que estavam apaixonadas por ele. Tinha visto a maneira em que Rin o olhava. Era consciente da resposta de seu corpo, mesmo que Rin não estava presente na mesma habitação. E ainda era virgem, algo que achou com mais atrativo do que deveria.

Talvez a tivesse deixado ter muito controle sobre seu destino. Tinha gasto seu tempo com ela falando, em vez de lhe ensinar como seria sua vida em Raynar. Porque Hakudoushi tinha razão. Não podia deixá-la ir. Era muito perigosa para seu reino.

Somente tinha que treiná-la nas maneiras das mulheres de Raynar. Uma vez que se desse conta de quão agradável sua vida poderia ser, mudaria seu modo de pensar.

— Posso convencê-la.

Hakudoushi sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso deixo isso com você. Quanto a mim, não quero ter nada a ver com uma mulher Dognelle.

— Uma mulher é uma mulher, meu amigo — explicou, enquanto terminavam sua comida e começaram seus deveres do reino. Tinha um plano agora, o qual esperava começar com impaciência.

Esta noite, iniciaria a Rin de Dognelle nos caminhos do prazer. Depois que estivesse saciada e feliz, estaria mais que disposta a convidar suas mulheres para que vivessem em seu reino.

Sesshoumaru estaria mais feliz uma vez que as mulheres estivessem protegidas e fora de perigo. E apostaria seu último tostão que Rin mudaria seu modo de pensar.

______________________8* _______________________8-)_______________________

**Uuuuuuau! Sesshoumaru obstinado fica incrivelmente mais sexy!**

**Oi genteeee! Desta vez demorei um pouquinho mais pq fim de semana eu não tenho acesso ao PC com tanta freqëncia. Mas esta semana eu vou dar uma boa adiantada, devo postar até o cap. 10. Se levar em consideração que a fic tem 14, fica faltando pouquinho.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Hachi-chan 2: Se vc já estava com raiva do Sesshy, nesse capítulo deve ter piorado né! Tipo assim, ou dá, ou fica presa...rsrsrs. A Rin é forte, mas tb é humana e temos que reconhecer que o Sesshy é implacável quando quer algo. Quanto a confusão na cor de cabelo e pele, tenho que admitir que é uma falha relativamente normal em adaptações (principalmente se elas são feitas as pressas nos intervalos do trabalho :P), algumas são falta de atenção mesmo, mas outras, se vc mudar a história perde um pouco do sentido, ou da emoção, mas tento fazer o melhor que posso. O título original é "A rendição de Lycan" ou "Lycan's surrender" do original em inglês. Bjus.**

**Rin Taisho Sama: Mais uma com raiva do Sesshy! ( e a lista aumenta....rsrs), mas não se preocupa não filha, ele vai acordar pra vida. Pode até demorar, mas ele cai na real. Bjus e obrigado!**

**Ana Spizziolli: Menina que nome é esse? Lindo, mas tive que olhar umas três veses pra conferi se tinha escrito certinho... huahua. Que bom que gostou. Bjus**

**Sandramonte: Ansiosa né? rsrs... Eu te entendo. Bjus.**

**Pequena rin: Se preocupa não amor, a Ayame vai ter o dela da pior forma que poderia ser para ela, é só aguardar. Vou fazer de tudo pra postar o mais rápido possível. Bjus.**

**A todos os que leram, muito obrigado. Bjus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

— Vai fazer o que? — Rin observou fixamente a Sesshoumaru com a boca aberta pela incredulidade; realmente não podia acreditar o que acabava de escutar.

— Vou iniciar-te na arte do prazer sexual.

Realmente o disse. Incrível.

— Não acredito.

Rin estava no centro do quarto, finalmente sem as correntes, depois de um longo dia passeando de um lado para outro arrastando-as atrás de si.

— Não tem opção. Na realidade, deveria se sentir adulada. Poucas vezes faço o treinamento eu mesmo.

Mas será que não tinha limite o ego insofrível deste homem?

— Disse-lhe isso antes, não vou me entregar a você voluntariamente. Então como vai fazer, me violando?

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso arrogante que Rin quis apagar de seu rosto.

— Não tenho intenção de tomar nada que não esteja disposta a dar.

— Então como pensa em "me iniciar", como você o chama?

Sesshoumaru alcanço seu braço e a atraiu para ele.

— Você estará de acordo.

— Acho que você está tendo alucinações. Talvez tenha passado muito tempo ao sol hoje e afetou sua mente, porque não te darei nada de bom grado.

— Eu adoro os desafios. Já veremos. Venha, tenho algo para te ensinar. — Como a tinha sujeitado pelo pulso, não lhe deu nenhuma possibilidade de escapar. Além disso, tinha o pressentimento de que precisava guardar todas suas forças para brigar com ele.

Como ia estar de acordo, a verdade. De entregar sua virgindade a este ogro, esta besta, este homem guerreiro.

Tinha esperado todo o dia e a noite por sua volta. Mesmo discutir com sesshoumaru era melhor que passear até onde as correntes o permitiam. Ficaria louca se tivesse que passar outro dia encadeada como um animal, esperando que lhe encontrasse algo no que ocupar seu tempo. Mas isto não era o que tinha em mente.

Caminharam pelo corredor para as câmaras das concubinas, mas em vez de atravessar a porta principal foi adiante, detendo-se em uma porta pequena. Abriu-a, empurro-a para dentro e fechou a porta. Estava escuro, mas segurava firmemente sua mão e a conduziu para baixo por um estreito corredor.

Para aonde iam? E o mais importante: o que tinha isto a ver com sexo? Surpreendentemente não tinha remédio, mesmo que estivesse se preparando mentalmente para algum tipo de briga com ele. Se Sesshoumaru pensava que iria de bom grado a sua cama, estava muito equivocado.

Mas claro, não estavam em sua câmara.

Finalmente se deteve e a colocou em frente a ele, de tal modo que suas costas descansava sobre seu peito. Ainda não podia ver nada, mas escutava sua respiração, sentia seu ritmo cardíaco em suas costas.

— Espero que ache isto esclarecedor — sussurro sobre seu ouvido. Seu fôlego navegando através de seu pescoço fazendo-a tremer com seu calor. O forte e doce aroma de cerveja e uma espécie de tabaco era bastante agradável.

De repente, uma cortina se abriu em frente dela, e se encontrou olhando em um tipo de espelho. Só o espelho ocupava quase toda a parede. Estavam vendo uma câmara, uma que tinha visto como parte dos quartos das concubinas principais.

A câmara não estava vazia. Um homem estava a um lado de uma banheira, com duas mulheres, uma a cada lado. Reconheceu às mulheres como umas das concubinas, a ruiva voluptuosa e outra beleza de cabelo negro. O homem era atraente, quase tão alto quanto Sesshoumaru, com um corpo duro e musculoso. Não usava camisa, suas calças estavam meio desabotoadas, e tinha uma ereção impressionante apertada contra o couro em sua virilha.

— Ele é Hakudoushi, o capitão de meus guerreiros. As duas mulheres são concubinas. A ruiva é Kana e a de cabelo negro é Kagura.

— Porque estamos aqui?

— Para ver.

— Hakudoushi sabe que os podemos ver?

— Sim, e também as concubinas. Mas eles não sabem quando há alguém atrás do espelho, mas se o soubessem, não lhes importaria se olharmos.

— É um olheiro! — disse impressionada ao pensar em observar aos casais no jogo sexual.

Um sorriso baixo contra suas costas.

— Algumas vezes, ver pode ser muito erótico.

Não queria olhar. Não queria estar neste quarto com Sesshoumaru pressionado intimamente contra seu corpo, sentindo seus movimentos, sua respiração, suas mãos descansando em seus ombros.

E mesmo assim, encontrou-se transportada ao que acontecia a outra câmara.

A mulher acariciava o peito nu e as costas de Hakudoushi, com movimentos lentos e sinuosos como uma serpente do deserto. Hakudoushi beijou Kana em seus lábios, devorando-a com os seus, enquanto Kagura se movia para trás e passava as mãos por suas costas, movendo-as para baixo lentamente até alcançar o musculoso traseiro.

Kana ficou de joelhos em frente a ele e desabotoou sua calça. O olhar de Hakudoushi estava enfocado na ruiva, vendo intensamente cada movimento enquanto Kana tirava seu pênis fora de suas calças e o envolvia com as mãos. Quando começou a acariciar seu pênis, fechou seus olhos e inclino sua cabeça para trás.

Kagura baixou sua calça até seus joelhos, então ficou ao lado de Kana. Sustentando seu escroto e colocando o pênis em frente nos lábios da Kana. Kana lambeu a gorda cabeça, logo o meteu na boca e o chupou.

Rin esqueceu como respirar. Sim, sabia como era o sexo, era consciente do que acontecia um homem e uma mulher, mas nunca tinha visto alguém fazendo-o. Seu coração pulsava contra seu peito. Uma parte dela queria ir-se, não queria ver o que estava ocorrendo na outra câmara. Mas a outra parte era muito curiosa, e essa foi a parte que ganhou.

— Vê como Hakudoushi desfruta de sua boca sobre ele? — Disse Sesshoumaru. Pôs o braço em sua cintura e a apertou contra ele, e sua ereção se acomodou entre suas nádegas. Estava duro e quente, seu rígido pênis queimava através do material de sua saia. Rin se moveu em um esforço ínfimo por afastar-se, mas em seu intento só se esfregou mais contra a ereção pulsante. Sesshoumaru gemeu. Rin nunca tinha ouvido um som tão excitante em toda sua vida.

Não sabia o que era pior, ver a cena em frente dela ou centrar-se nos movimentos de Sesshoumaru e no movimento do corpo detrás dela; Rin piscou e se esforçou em enfocar Kana e Kagura. As duas tinham na boca o pênis de Hakudoushi, cada uma delas deslizando seus lábios com o passar do grande falo ao uníssono.

O sexo de Rin se umedeceu, tremores de excitação que lhe causavam espasmos no mas profundo de seu ser. Uma onda de calor se expandiu em seu ventre. Sentia-se quente, como se todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo estivessem à beira de algo, esperando, sabendo que um mínimo toque a levaria a frenesi.

— Olhá-los te excita?

Rin não cederia ante Sesshoumaru.

— Não.

Sesshoumaru riu baixo, e passado os dedos por seu pescoço até a bochecha, logo os colocou sobre sua garganta.

— Seu corpo te delata. Sua pele está muito quente, empapada de transpiração. Seu pulso corre contra meus dedos.

— Faz calor aqui.

— Não, não faz. Ver Hakudoushi e as mulheres te excita. Diga-me Rin, isto te faz querer baixar a mão e te tocar entre as pernas? Quer te acariciar o clitóris escondido entre suas dobras e aliviar a dor que sente dentro de si?

Rin queria desesperadamente tocar-se, como havia dito.

— Não. A cena que estou vendo me repugna. Não quero ter nada a ver com ela.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

— Podemos ir?

— Não, sinto-o se não desfrutar, mas eu sim o estou desfrutando. Ficaremos e continuaremos observando.

Talvez poderia simplesmente fechar seus olhos até que se fossem do quarto. Assim não se estimularia pelo que via. Ao menos o tentou. O problema é que era muito curiosa e queria saber o que acontecia outro lado do espelho. E com os olhos fechados, outros de seus sentidos despertaram e se encheram do aroma masculino de Sesshoumaru, de seu fôlego contra sua nuca e da sensação de seu corpo contra o seu.

Era definitivamente pior com seus olhos fechados. Abriu-os de novo, determinada a não reagir a visível masculinidade que estava situada detrás dela.

Sesshoumaru tinha se despojado de suas calças e guiava às mulheres à banheira. Ele entrou primeiro, logo viu as mulheres despir uma à outra, tirando primeiro suas blusas logo suas saias.

As mulheres eram magníficas. Pequenas, voluptuosas, com seios grandes e mamilos sobressalentes. Seu fôlego se entupiu ao ver que as mulheres começaram a acariciar-se entre si, seus magros dedos acariciando os seios da outra.

— Os homens desfrutam de ver isto? — Perguntou-lhe.

Sesshoumaru acariciou seu cabelo e Rin tremeu.

— Sim, muitas de nossas concubinas desfrutam em agradar uma a outra, especialmente quando os guerreiros não estão disponíveis. Fazem-no de boa vontade e nunca são obrigadas a fazê-lo.

Nunca tinha visto mulheres tocar-se entre si. Embora houvesse mulheres Dognelle que preferiam às de seu sexo, nunca tinha visto seu jogo de amor. Rin não tinha nenhum sentimento sexual para outra mulher, e mesmo assim percebeu que seus mamilos estavam duros contra o fino tecido de sua blusa, enquanto Kagura tomava um dos grandes seios de Kana e o metia na boca e gentilmente o sugava.

Hakudoushi parecia estar desfrutando-o, sentou-se na escada da banheira, com seu pênis entre as mãos. Acariciava-o devagar da base até a ponta, com a vista enfocada nas duas mulheres que se desfrutavam mutuamente.

Sesshoumaru se balançou gentilmente contra suas costas, seu pênis rígido era agora mais atrativo do que se atrevia a admitir. Achava difícil não ofegar em voz alta, seu corpo gritava por que a tocasse.

Como se Sesshoumaru pudesse ler seus pensamentos, sussurrou.

— Sabe que não te penetrarei se não o deseja. Tem minha palavra.

Rin sabia a que se referia. O guerreiro nela se negava a ser usado como escravo, como um brinquedo para os impulsos sexuais de Sesshoumaru. Mas a mulher nela estava desesperada pela liberação.

— A essência de seu desejo enche o ar deste quarto Rin, excita-me enormemente. Almíscar, doce, como os brotos de baunilha que crescem fora desta janela. Sentiria-me honrado se me deixasse te tocar, te brindar com a liberação que anseia. Não farei mais do que você me permita, nem te pedirei que faça algo que não queira.

Hakudoushi empurrou as mulheres à banheira e as beijou, suas mãos vagando sobre seus corpos rosados. Pôs Kagura sobre a borda, suas pernas balançando-se na água, e alcançando suas coxas como ondas, logo enterrou sua cara entre suas pernas e lambeu sua fenda. Rin estremeceu. Kagura tinha fechado os olhos, sua boca entreaberta, movendo a cabeça languidamente de um lado a outro. Claramente desfrutando do que Hakudoushi fazia. Rin baixou a mão até alcançar seu destino, que era entre suas pernas, como se esta tivesse vontade própria.

Sesshoumaru agarro seu pulso.

— Não. Deixe-me fazer isso. Não está tirando nada de sua liberdade por me deixar te dar prazer.

A palpitação entre suas pernas era incessante, crescendo a cada segundo. Ficaria louca se não se liberasse

— Então me toque.

Com um grunhido baixo e rouco, ele levantou a saia, pressionando os dedos contra a elevação de seu quadril. O toque de sua pele contra a dela a fez saltar.

— Shh, relaxe, pequena. Só observa-os e me deixe te brindar com o prazer.

Manteve suas costas contra seu peito e moveu a mão sobre sua coxa, então lentamente se moveu para seu sexo.

Quando os dedos roçaram seu monte calvo, soltou um gemido de necessidade. Quando os deslizo sobre a fenda, arqueou seus quadris, propulsando seu sexo contra a mão invasora.

— Por Kame, tem a virilha mais suave que já toquei. Estas tão molhada, pequena. O calor de seu sexo queima meus dedos. Seria tão bom deslizar meu pênis para dentro de você.

Não queria nada mais, naquele momento, queria sentir Sesshoumaru encaixado profundamente dentro dela.

Mas ainda não estava pronta para isso. E não sabia se algum dia estaria.

— Eu… Eu não posso Sesshoumaru. Não.

— Tudo bem. Disse que não te forçaria. Não disse que não diria o que eu quero.

Rin começou a opor-se, mas Sesshoumaru deslizou um dedo dentro dela e Rin gritou, agarrando seu pulso como se quisesse pará-lo. Mas em vez disso, empurro a mão contra si mesma e se balançou contra a palma. Seus inchado clitóris roçava sua pele e as faíscas de prazer golpearam seu corpo.

— Sente como seu corpo agarra meu dedo, Rin. Posso imaginar meu pênis apertado fortemente pelos músculos de seu interior. Faria-me gozar antes mesmo de começarmos.

Entre o que Hakudoushi estava fazendo às mulheres e as palavras sussurradas de Sesshoumaru, não podia conter-se. Vendo Hakudoushi enterrar seu grosso falo dentro de Kana, fez Rin chorar pela necessidade de liberação. Sesshoumaru acelerou os golpes de seu dedo e acariciou seu clitóris até fazê-la gozar. Um orgasmo que tinha quebrado o controle que tanto lutara para manter. Rin se prensou contra sua mão, quase em lágrimas quando chegou ao ponto do não retorno. Sesshoumaru gentilmente empurro o dedo dentro e fora enquanto onda atrás onda de espasmos a golpeavam. Quando finalmente acabou, relaxou-se contra seu peito, pensando que já tinha acabado.

Para ela talvez, mas Sesshoumaru não tinha terminado. Em vez de liberá-la, acariciou sua fenda molhada com uma ligeira e suave pressão até que o desejo começou a crescer de novo. Seus sucos escorriam por suas coxas, seus tenros mamilos inchados enquanto se roçavam com o material de sua blusa. Rin apertou a mandíbula para fechá-la e não rogar a Sesshoumaru que levantasse sua blusa e chupasse seus mamilos.

O que era exatamente o que estava fazendo Hakudoushi? Kana estava estendida sobre um banco que se inclinava em cima da água, o pênis de Tor enterrado profundamente nela. Kagura foi sobre Kana e inclinou-se para Kahudoushi para que este tomasse seu mamilo em sua boca.

Observou como seus dentes se fechavam sobre os duros mamilos, viu Kana procurar sua cabeça e empurrar sua boca mas perto de seu seio, e sabia que não podia conter-se mais .

— Sesshoumaru, por favor. Necessito… — mas as palavras não chegaram. Ela não podia, não podia lhe rogar.

Mas parecia que Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o que ela necessitava. Subiu sua blusa por cima de seus seios, as mãos procurando os globos gêmeos e acariciou os mamilos até que gritou de êxtase. Aturdida, deixou cair a cabeça sobre seu ombro, vencida pela sensação dessas mãos em seus seios.

Como um feiticeiro, Sesshoumaru teceu a magia sobre todo o corpo dela. Acariciando seus mamilos até que estiveram duros contra sua palma, então gentilmente os moveu com seus dedos até que estiveram muito sensíveis e virtualmente gritassem por sua boca.

Deu-lhe a volta para ficar frente a frente, então inclino-se e tomou uma crista em seus lábios, lambendo o mamilo com a língua até que as chamas cresceram outra vez entre suas pernas. Suas extremidades tremeram e se Sesshoumaru não a estivesse sustentando nesse momento, teria despencado.

Primeiro deu prazer a um mamilo, logo ao outro, movendo-se rapidamente de um a outro. Realmente, Rin logo perderia a consciência. A este passo, ofegava como um animal. O aroma de seu sexo se fez familiar e junto com tudo o que envolvia e sem pensá-lo, pressionou sua palma contra seu rígido pênis.

Uma maldição saiu dos lábios dele. Levantou a cabeça e observo seus olhos. A luz do outro quarto lhe dava uma ligeira percepção da sua face. Os olhos dele estavam frágeis, entreabertos e com uma expressão tão feroz que se não o tivesse conhecido melhor juraria que estava furioso com ela.

Tinha lhe dado tanto prazer, um prazer frenético que nunca tinha experimentado. Agora quase pedia outra liberação, mas esta vez não iria sozinha. Não, ceder o controle de seu corpo a punha em desvantagem, e isso era inaceitável em qualquer batalha.

E o que estava passando agora, certamente era a batalha maior de sua vida.

— Tire as calças Sesshoumaru. É minha vez de te tocar.

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar nas palavras que Rin pronunciou. Ele tinha esperado enrolá-la para que lhe deixasse ensiná-la, acreditava que sua sedução seria um processo muito lento, com muitas batalhas até conseguir o final que tanto ansiava.

Mas a Rainha de Dognelle o surpreendia. Rin era uma mulher de quentes paixões. Nunca antes tinha conhecido a uma mulher tão disposta, tão excitável e tão incrivelmente sensual, e teve medo de gozar antes o tocasse. Sua forma de expressar-se, em matéria de sexualidade, era de uma inocência doce; curioso que o completasse em maneiras que não entendia.

E agora queria tocá-lo. Sem falar nada, apenas desabotoou as calças, lhe permitindo o acesso a seu palpitante pênis. Chiou os dentes quando ela sorriu e desceu suas calças até os joelhos, rodeando seu pênis com as mãos.

Certamente tinha muita auto-disciplina para não explodir dentro de poucos segundos, mas Rin estava tornando isso condenadamente difícil. Apertava seu pênis e começava a acariciá-lo. Seus movimentos, embora não eram peritos e refinados como os das concubinas, fizeram com que contivesse o fôlego. Suas explorações inocentes eram mais excitantes que qualquer toque de uma mulher mais experimentada.

— Seu pênis é suave, como a pele de uma pétala de rosa, e até dentro dessa suave pele está tão duro como minha espada. Dói quando o aperto?

— Não, nada. Quanto mais forte o aperta, mais prazeroso é para mim.

Sesshoumaru enfocou seu olhar sobre a blusa sobre seus seios, aqueles mamilos rosados endurecidos por suas mãos e sua boca. Kame, como era doce, sua pele perfumada pelo banho de baunilha. Sua essência mesclada com a excitação o embriagava mais do que qualquer cerveja.

Se não fosse cuidadoso, poderia se perder dentro desta mulher. Melhor guardar seus motivos puros, de outra maneira ficaria apanhado em sua própria armadilha.

Enfocando-se nas sensações físicas mais que nesta estranha conexão que tinha com ela, sacudiu a cabeça e empurrou seus quadris para frente, propulsando o pênis em sua mão.

— Sim, Rin, assim. Varia sua velocidade. Rápido depois devagar, com força e depois gentil.

Tinha tanto que lhe ensinar. Levantando sua saia de novo, encontrou seu clitóris inchado e o acariciou brandamente, lentamente, até que gemesse e pusesse a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Seria implacável ao lhe dar prazer como ela o dava para ele.

Rin aprendia rápido, uma estudante adepta que logo estaria apertando suas bolas como duras pedras. Rin elevou a vista para ele, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ele movia os dedos mas rapidamente sobre o clitóris inchado. Uma expressão decidida apareceu em seu rosto, em conjunto com seus olhos expressivos e sua língua que apareceu sobre seus lábios, como se quisesse devorar seu pênis, tinham-no elevando-se para trás e tenso.

Então fez uma pausa, esperando que dissesse algo. Moveu-se contra ela, propulsando seu pênis em suas mãos. Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha, querendo mais. Quando Rin se deteve, Sesshoumaru a atormentou escorregando um dedo dentro dela enquanto acariciava seu clitóris com o polegar. Rin ofegava, choramingando sua necessidade por liberar-se.

Estava tão duro, tão tenso pela necessidade de chegar ao ponto culminante, que lhe teria dado tudo o que ela quisesse.

— Goze para mim, Rin. E me leve com você.

Rin o encarou fixamente com os olhos entrecerrados, dirigiu-lhe um sexy e maligno sorriso, então apertou mais seu pênis e com sua outra mão alcanço suas bolas, brincando com elas gentilmente até que sentiu seus estremecimentos.

Seu orgasmo chego primeiro. Estremeceu contra sua mão e gritou. Sesshoumaru, com um rugido que não pôde conter, deixo-se ir, poderosas correntes de sua semente saíram, e apoiou-se pesadamente contra a parede como um homem debilitado.

Debilitado, em realidade. Bem, completamente esgotado. Giro-se para ver Rin , que estava examinando suas mãos. Linhas brancas cobriam seus dedos, sua semente. Sacudiu a mão e levou um dedo aos lábios, com seu olhar no dele, e com a língua o provou.

Franziu seus lábios e logo sorriu.

— Um pouco salgado, e um pouco doce. Eu gosto.

Quem ensinou a quem? Sesshoumaru pensou em lhe ensinar sobre o sexo, a respeito dos prazeres que podiam compartilhar entre um homem e uma mulher. Tinha planejado dobrá-la a sua vontade, fazendo com que ansiasse os prazeres físicos, e então brincar com ela sustentando-a somente até que lhe rogasse.

Não estava seguro. Mas parecia que tinha perdido sua primeira batalha.

________________:O______________________8D_______________

**Uauu! Fui só eu ou vc Tb ficaram com calor? Rsrsrs Não tem pra ninguém, na arte da sedução, mesmo se experiência, as mulheres é que mandam. Huahuahua. **

**Como deu tempo de terminar hoje, resolvi postar esse Tb, como um bônus de agradecimento. Bjus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Depois de uma noite dormindo muito pouco, Rin se encontrou outra vez sozinha no quarto de Sesshoumaru, encadeada da mesma forma que no dia anterior.

Provavelmente, o melhor seria era estar sozinha, de qualquer forma. Depois que entregara a si mesma a ele…não, não exatamente. Implorara que a tocasse era mais correto. Ela murmurou um juramento, repugnada por sua debilidade referente a ele.

Mas tentar odiá-lo por manipulá-la… não, ela não poderia. Não, quando ele poderia lhe mostrar todos os prazeres que existiam entre um homem e uma mulher. Tudo o que fizera a si mesma durante muito tempo, em suas solitárias noites, não tinha sido nada em comparação com o orgasmo que teve em suas mãos. Seus mamilos se endureceram enquanto recordava a maneira com que tocou seu corpo, o modo no qual ele tinha tido seu orgasmo e tinha gritado profundamente de prazer.

Ah, e poder acariciá-lo, sentir seu poder na palma de suas mãos, saber que ele confiava nela o bastante para pôr sua masculinidade em suas mãos… esse foi o ato mais agradável de todos. A maneira em que ele se endureceu sob a carícia de seus dedos, o modo em que ele se correu, gemendo e tremendo com força.

Ela limpou sua fronte, já sentindo o calor do dia.

— Está mentindo a si mesma, Rin. O calor que sente é dentro de ti e não tem nada que ver com o calor do verão aí fora. — Passear para frente e atrás dentro dos pequenos limites da área de dormitório só fez elevar sua frustração. Ela não tinha feito nenhum progresso ontem à noite? Certamente ele tinha que crer nela um pouco mais, depois do que tinham compartilhado.

O que acontecera ontem à noite tinha que significar algo para ele. Depois que ela o tinha esvaziado, arrastou-a até a cama. Em vez de encadeá-la, puxou-a em sua cama e enredou seus braços ao redor dela, segurando-a apertada contra ele. Uma classe diferente de escravidão.

Ele a tinha mantido assim toda a noite. Admitindo-o, não tinha sido nada desagradável sentir seu peito contra as costas, ou seus braços abraçados a ela. Nunca tinha dormido com um homem antes, nunca havia se sentido tão pequena, abrigada, protegida. Como uma mulher.

Sacudiu os sentimentos que as imagens evocavam. Não era de sentir estranhar que as mulheres caíssem sob as ridículas leis nestes reino. Os homens fizeram algo a seus miolos. Apostaria que aqui, as virgens eram reverenciadas tanto como uma deidade.

E ela era ainda virgem. Sesshoumaru considerava sua virgindade como algo de valor? Poderia oferecer sua inocência em troca de sua liberdade?

Pensou sobre tudo isso, antes de compreender que a liberdade significava para eles mais que qualquer coisa. Sua virgindade não significava nada. Ela não tinha que ser virgem para escolher um companheiro quando chegasse o momento.

Se fosse necessário para ganhar confiança de Sesshoumaru, ela, com muito prazer, sacrificaria algo que significava tão pouco. Mas apostaria todo ouro da galáxia a que sim, significava algo para Sesshoumaru.

As mulheres eram bens estimados em Raynar. Conjeturou que a virgindade de uma mulher fosse igualmente apreciada.

Ela riu e esperou sua volta. Ele poderia tratá-la como uma escrava, como estas fêmeas tolas que sorriam com afetação e povoavam estas terras, mas logo lhe mostraria quem era o sexo mais inteligente.

O som de passos aproximando-se chegou quando estava se preparando mentalmente para a chegada de Sesshoumaru. Ao menos, esperava que fosse Sesshoumaru. Ele prometera que voltaria para fazer algum trabalho em sua câmara para que ela não passasse sozinha todo o dia.

Ele entrou pela porta, oferecendo um sorriso em sua direção. Senhor, era realmente formoso quando ria. Os dentes brancos brilharam contra sua pele obscurecida pelo sol. Hoje usava uma túnica torrada e suas calças, sua roupa encaixava perfeitamente em seus músculos.

Desta vez não vinha só. Hakudoushi, o homem da janela de ontem à noite, entrou com ele. Rin se ruborizou, recordando o que viu a véspera passada. Saberia que ela e Sesshoumaru tinham espiado sua reunião com as duas concubinas? E se sabia, preocuparia-se?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho antes de girar-se para Sesshoumaru.

— Por que ela ainda está aqui?

Sesshoumaru não elevou a vista para Hakudoushi, somente estendeu os mapas sobre o escritório.

— Porque a quero aqui.

— Ela deveria estar com as outras concubinas.

Rin podia sentir a pressão em seu peito a ponto de explodir. Estava falando dela como se não estivesse presente. Era incrivelmente grosseiro. Quis lhe gritar que o tinha visto com as duas mulheres ontem à noite, e que era um amante bastante frouxo.

Certamente, não parecera de todo incompetente, mas era porque ainda não tinha nenhuma base para comparar. Embora ela o tivesse visto antes de perder-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru, o que chegou a ver lhe fazia acreditar que nem Kana nem Kagura tinham ficado decepcionadas.

— Espero que o ataque provenha do leste. A ladeira lhes dá melhor cobertura. Ou talvez pelos bosques do oeste, embora isto seja duvidoso — disse Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi inclinaram suas cabeças sobre os mapas. Deviam que estar falando dos Centuri. Ela caminhou até o final de suas correntes e estirou o pescoço, esperando jogar uma olhada aos mapas.

Hakudoushi estava estudando o mapa.

— Pensa que precisamos pôr arqueiros na torre à espera de um ataque? E quanto a nossos guerreiros? A pé, a cavalo, ou ambos?

Rin se estirou o máximo que lhe permitiam as correntes atadas a seus tornozelos. Maldição, não conseguia ver nada!

— Arqueiros não. Certamente apareceriam mas rápido do que nós poderíamos nos preparar. Eu diria que faríamos melhor em enviar nossos guerreiros a pé. Acredito que se moverão até as portas melhor que montados, por todo o ruído que o cavalo faz.

Finalmente se sentou na cama, incapaz de acreditar na estupidez destes homens. Ela soltou um suspiro de desgosto.

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e se fixou nela.

— Algo errado?

— Sim. Vão morrer porque são estúpidos.

Hakudoushi voltou-se rapidamente.

— Como ousa nos falar dessa maneira tão insolente?! — Ele começou a aproximar-se dela, mas Sesshoumaru pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Hakudoushi e o parou.

— Deixe-a falar. — Disse Sesshoumaru, conciliador. — O que te faz pensar que vamos morrer?

Rinr cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Já te disse isso. Sua estratégia está totalmente equivocada.

— Por quê?

— Me desencadeie, me mostre os mapas e lhe direi isso.

— É sua estratégia para olhar nossos planos de batalha! Não o faça! — Opôs-se Hakudoushi.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ele e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela está em uma posição difícil para poder contar nossos planos a respeito dos Centuri. — Ele a olhou especulativamente enquanto decidia se realmente poderia adicionar algo de valor a sua conversação ou não. Finalmente, tirou a chave de seus bolsos e abriu as correias de seus tornozelos. Ela tremeu quando seus dedos roçaram ligeiramente seus pés nus.

— Venha, olhe e me conte o que pensa.

Ele não a favoreceria com sua confiança. Não, a ela não. Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, inspecionou os mapas. Raynar estava representado detalhadamente, com a extensão de bosque até o oeste e as pequenas colinas ao este. O deserto surgia ao sul de Raynar, com os Centuri e Dognelle ao longe na região desértica. As montanhas surgiam detrás dos dois reinos.

— Aqui está sua debilidade — disse ela, indicando os bosques. — Um inimigo tem uma vantagem distinta aqui devido à cobertura fácil que lhe darão as árvores grossas. Mas não haverá um ataque dos Centuri proveniente dos bosques.

— Por quê? —perguntou Sesshoumaru.

— Sobretudo, por que eles poucas vezes lutam a pé, preferem a velocidade rápida de seus cavalos para lhes propulsar. Suas espadas são pesadas e mais largas que as suas, o que significa que são muito pesadas para levá-las muito tempo a distância, e mais difíceis de dirigir. É muito mais fácil golpear para baixo a um inimigo enquanto eles estão sentados sobre um cavalo. Segundo, e o que é mais importante, o ego de GNaraku.

Hakudoushi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Desde quando o ego de um homem tem a ver com seus planos de batalha?

Ela dirigiu um sorriso satisfeito na direção de Hakudoushi.

— Com Naraku, é tudo. Acredita que nunca poderia vencê-lo. Portanto, não virá de forma silenciosa. Virá diretamente para vocês, do sul.

Os olhos do Hakudoushi se arregalaram.

— Descoberto, sobre cavalos, onde o pó dos cascos das criaturas poderia ser visto desde milhas? É ridículo.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Faz caso de minha advertência ou ignore-a. Mas te aviso, eles atacarão diretamente do sul. Poderá vê-los chegando. Mas temo que lhe superarão em número.

Era óbvio que Hakudoushi não acreditava.

— Olhe — disse ela — lutei contra Centuri muito mais vezes que você. E conheço o modo que pensam, o modo em que se aproximam da batalha, é sempre da mesma maneira.

Sesshoumaru permanecia silencioso, sua expressão não deixava transpassar seus pensamentos. Finalmente, ele elevou a vista do mapa e perguntou:

— Por que diz que seríamos excedidos em número se Centuri atacar?

— Antes que eu fosse capturada, inteiramo-nos de que Naraku estava em conversações com Lonay e o reino Zhendahl. Estava negociando um tratado com eles em um esforço para convencê-los e unir suas forças.

— Agora sei que não tem nem idéia do que fala. — Disse Hakudoushi, levantando suas mãos e assinalando ao quarto. — Os Lonay e Zhendahl odeiam Centuri.

— Eles odeiam mais aos Raynar. E a promessa deste oásis é irresistível para eles. O Lonai, como você sabe, está localizado ao outro lado da serra escarpada. O Zhendahl vive dentro das colinas nas montanhas. Ninguém tem o acesso às chuvas e ao oceano como tem Raynar. Realmente, Raynar está situado sobre a posição mais desejável desta parte do planeta. Conseguir Raynar merece o preço de associar-se aos Centuri. As vantagens pesam mais que as desvantagens.

Ela esperou enquanto Sesshoumaru estudava os mapas outra vez. Por alguma razão, sua opinião era importante para ela, mas não sabia por que e não estava segura de querer descobri-lo.

Quando ele riu e cabeceou, seu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido.

— Tem alguns pontos muito validos, Rin. É uma estrategista excelente. Não é nada assombroso que seja o líder de sua gente.

Suas palavras se pareceram com uma noite que se esfria depois de um dia no deserto abrasador. Ela tomou como louvor, surpreendida de que o que ele pensasse lhe importasse.

Não, não se preocupava do que pensasse dela como mulher. Mas o fato de que ele a elogiasse como um guerreiro, como um líder, significou mais do que ela queria admitir.

— Obrigado.

Até mesmo Hakudoushi se mostrou silencioso. Passaram várias horas revisando os mapas e estratégias. Ela indicou suas debilidades, ao menos as que ela podia ver, já que nunca tinha inspecionado Raynar por dentro.

— Vou te levar para fora das portas para que possa ver o que te parece nossas defesas. Talvez veja mais o trabalho que se precise fazer.

Hakudoushi arrastou Sesshoumaru ao outro lado do quarto. Rin teve que esforçar-se para ouvir o que eles diziam, mas sabia que discutiam. Sem dúvida, e sobre ela.

Finalmente, Sesshoumaru sacudiu sua cabeça e Hakudoushi se afastou, parando na entrada e assinalando Rin.

— Opino que é parvo para depositar sua confiança nesta fêmea. Ela é Dognelle, nosso inimigo jurado. Usará em nosso contrário tudo o que averigue de nosso reino. Pensa com sua cabeça, amigo. Não com seu pau.

Depois que ele partiu, Sesshoumaru permaneceu na entrada durante alguns momentos, logo se voltou para ela, lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso. Aproximou-se e parou a uns poucos centímetros de distância, tão perto que ela podia perceber seu aroma limpo. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dela fixamente.

— Por que nos ajuda?

Ela encolheu os ombros, não estava realmente segura da resposta nem sequer para ela mesma, então respondeu o único que tinha sentido.

— Porque odeio Centuri mais do que odeio Raynar.

Sesshoumaru esperou não cometer um sério engano ao confiar em Rin. Tudo o que sentia por essa mulher ia contra seus princípios, infernos, as leis da terra que seus antepassados o condicionavam.

E ela não era de Raynar, era de Dognelle. Era um guerreiro, e aparentemente um muito sábio, ao menos na estratégia. Ela tinha advertido defeitos em sua forma de pensar, conhecia Centuri melhor que eles, porque sua gente se encontrou na batalha mais vezes que Raynar. Seria um idiota para descontar suas sugestões.

Agora, ele se encontrava fora das portas de Raynar com alguém cujo objetivo primário, desde que chegou, era escapar. Certamente a tinha encadeada, algo com que ela não estava de acordo absolutamente, mas ele não era estúpido. Sabia que um Dognelle poderia montar um cavalo tão bem ou melhor que os guerreiros Raynar. Se ela escapasse correndo, estava bem familiarizada com os bosques, a colina e o deserto. Havia um milhão de lugares onde ela poderia desaparecer em um instante.

Não ia permitir que surgisse a oportunidade de que escapasse e contasse a sua gente e talvez aos Centuri seus projetos. Sabia muito. E nunca poderia deixar Raynar.

Nuvens escuras oscilavam no alto, a brisa era abafadiça e brincava com a saia de Rin, mostrando seus tornozelos magros e bem formados. Ela montou em um cavalo como se tivesse nascido sobre um, facilmente, manobrando à criatura com os movimentos sutis de suas coxas, logo que havia pegado as rédeas.

Seu cabelo ondeava atrás dela pelo suave vento. Inclinou sua cabeça para trás, deixando fluir o ar sobre ela, com um sorriso suavizando sua formosa face.

Realmente, ele nunca tinha visto nada mais impressionantemente formoso.

— Necessita um muro melhor para seus arqueiros.

Sesshoumaru elevou a vista às torres para onde Rin assinalou, sacudindo a cabeça para esquecer os pensamentos de quão formosa estava ela e pensar na defesa.

— O que me sugeriria?

— Fortifique a ponte levadiça. Trarão aríetes poderosos. Se adicionar outra porta, deveria ser mais fina. Por isso às torres respeita, assegura o topo e o fronte. Dê a seus arqueiros um lugar para se esquivar depois de que tenham lançado suas flechas. Centuri utiliza flechas de grande alcance e facilmente podem ferir seus arqueiros se não estiverem bem protegidos.

Montaram durante mais de uma hora. Sesshoumaru teve que admitir que Rin tinha uma perspicácia interessante de suas debilidades. Ele escutou, fez perguntas, e comentaram quando era necessário. Mas uma vez que ela começou a falar, pareceu bastante contente ao lhe contando tudo o que ele queria saber.

As nuvens tinham mudado da cor cinza a ao negro, e estavam muito longe das portas, situados junto à área mastreada para inspecionar a espessura das árvores. Tinham ido longe, passando além do que era seguro, e ainda assim Sesshoumaru estivera tão encantado com a conversação com Rin que perdera a noção do tempo. Mas ela tinha mencionado a exposição dos bosques e como poderiam facilmente ocultar a invasores. Isso era algo que ele tinha que comprovar.

Hakudoushi teria um desgosto, certamente, já que Sesshoumaru tinha rechaçado a oferta de guardas para acompanhá-los.

Deixaram o cavalo preso na beirada do bosque e fizeram seu caminho a pé. Ramos baixos pendurados e raízes pesadas sobre a terra, fizeram o caminho difícil.

Rin parecia imune aos perigos dos bosques, inclinava-se facilmente para evitar os ramos e atravessava sem problemas as raízes expostas.

— Como poderia alguém avançar nestes enredos? Quanto mais entra, pior fica.

Ela o olhou sobre seu ombro e sorriu abertamente.

— Familiaridade. Estes bosques se estendem bastante no território Dognelle. Brinquei neles de vez em quando, quando uma menina. É fácil ocultar-se e calcular o ângulo das árvores e ramos trepadores. Claro, eu estava sempre em problemas por vagar muito longe da segurança dos limites de Dognelle, mas há algo irresistível nos bosques frescos. E não podia resisti-lo.

Enquanto falavam, ela caminhava diante dele. Sesshoumaru admirou o suave balanço de seus quadris, a forma com a que sua saia se moldava a suas curvas. Mas agora se movia diante dele, mais rápido. Bobamente, lhe tinha tirado as correntes quando tinham desmontado, calculando que ela não podia afastar-se dele a pé. Ele era muito grande para manter-se a sua altura. A grossura do bosque quase bloqueava seu caminho. Sua risada ressonou justo quando ela desapareceu.

— Rin? — Chamou-a, mas ela não respondeu. Tentou-o outra vez, mas ela ainda não respondia.

— Pelos fogos do inferno — resmungou, golpeando seu enorme pé calçado com uma raiz enorme.

Então a ouviu, aparentemente ao longe. E, maldição, o pequeno duende ria bobamente como uma criança.

Quando deixaria de atormentá-lo? Deixaria o bosque, subiria a seu cavalo e a perseguiria. E quando a encontrasse, castigaria-a com severidade pela fuga.

Mas quando girou em círculos para não ver nada mais que árvores e ramos, deu-se conta de que estava perdido e completamente sozinho.

Agora, o que? Simplesmente teria que começar a andar. Com cuidado, certamente, não se golpeasse com um ramo, ou se rompesse uma perna ao cair por uma raiz.

— Mulher maldita. Deveria tê-lo imaginado antes de confiar nela. — Com cada segundo que passava sua irritação aumentava, até que esteve seguro de que se pusesse os olhos sobre ela, lhe provocaria grandes danos corporais.

— Está perdido?

Sesshoumaru se girou ante a voz de Rin. Diretamente atrás dele, inclinada casualmente contra o tronco grosso de uma árvore. Ele saltou e a agarrou pela cintura.

— O que pensava que estava fazendo?

Seu sorriso satisfeito o irritou mais que o fato de que pensar que a tinha perdido.

— Te provar que é fácil ocultar-se dentro do bosque. Para alguém que conhece o caminho, de todos os modos, perdeu-te.

— Não estava perdido. Buscava-te.

— Procurava uma saída, e não podia encontrá-la. E, embora o conheça, foi pelo caminho incorreto. Dirigia-se ao mais profundo do bosque, não se dirigia à saída.

— Eu sabia exatamente aonde ia. — Por Kame, esta mulher era insofrível.

Caminharam mais, e encontraram uma clareira por acaso. Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram ante a visão que se estendia ante eles.

Um lago azul como cristal apareceu no meio do bosque. Erva suave e colinas baixas rodeavam uma água cristalina. Vistosas flores selvagens coloriam a erva.

— Isto é tão formoso. Minha gente mataria por um lugar para beber como este.

Às vezes eram estranhas as coisas que se dava por certo. Ele se esquecia que nem todos tinham acesso ao alimento abundante e a água que se encontrava em Raynar.

Um estrondo soou na distância. Rin separou seu olhar do lago e o olhou. Pondo sua mão sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru, disse.

— São trovões?

— Sim.

— Vai chover?

Os trovões soaram mais fortes e próximos, estendendo-se através do bosque.

— Sim, vai chover.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Rin brilharam e seu sorriso zombador, pareceu-se o de um menino. Ela respirava bruscamente, seus seios se pegavam contra o fino top dourado que levava. Sua saia aderida contra seu corpo pelos fortes ventos que açoitavam o bosque.

Então a chuva começou a cair. Estava tão abafado no bosque que as gotas refrescavam.

Rin se girou para olhar para o céu, piscando enquanto pequenas gotinhas de chuva salpicavam suas bochechas e se introduziam em seus olhos.

Olhou Sesshoumaru e sorriu abertamente.

Ele nunca tinha visto alguém lhe parecer mais desejável que Rin neste momento.

Sua risada morreu quando ela captou sua expressão. Ele não poderia ajudá-la. As lembranças do aborrecimento com ela se dissolveram como a garoa que os esfriava. Sua paixão, filtrada por seus sentidos, sua alegria completa e seu temor com essa ducha só alimentavam sua necessidade dela.

— Chove, Sesshoumaru — disse ela, seus olhos como o luminoso mar verde. A umidade reunida em suas profundidades, transbordando e mesclando-se com as gotinhas que acariciavam sua face.

— Sim, está chovendo. — Deu um passo para ela, parando só a centímetros de distância. Com o olhar fixo em seus olhos.

— Nunca chove em Dognelle. Nunca. —Suas bochechas avermelharam como um coral brilhante, as lágrimas fluíram de seus olhos como um rio.

Ele tentou imaginar sua experiência, o que significava estar debaixo enquanto está chovendo, quando está acostumado à seca.

— Imagino que não quer correr para nos proteger ou voltar para o castelo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não é o que quero agora.

Os trovões sacudiram a terra sob seus pés. Seu coração esmurrou uma cacofonia de ritmos.

— O que quer, Rin?

Ele já conhecia a resposta. Instintivamente, de algum modo estranho, sentiu uma conexão com esta mulher, e sabia exatamente o que ela necessitava. Somente quis ouvir as palavras.

Ela fez uma pausa, como se não pudesse decidir se queria dizer as palavras ou não, como se dizer que o desejava fizesse com que se visse diminuída ante seus olhos.

— Rin, esta opção é sua. Nisto, é livre de dizer tudo o que queira. Ou não queira.

— Não sou uma escrava, Sesshoumaru.

Começou a protestar mas logo compreendeu que ela tinha razão. Ele poderia escravizá-la e mantê-la contra sua vontade, mas nunca lhe faria o mesmo que às mulheres de Raynar.

— Eu sei.

— Faço minhas opções, até neste momento, como uma mulher livre.

Ao menos, ele poderia lhe dar isto.

— Sim.

Ela cabeceou então, e finalmente disse o que ele desejava ouvir.

— Quero que faça amor comigo, Sesshoumaru. Aqui fora, sob a chuva.

__________________8D ____________________8D________________

**Ser elogiada por suas habilidades estratégicas.......... um ano de orgulho.**

**Pôr o arrogante Hakudoushi em seu lugar ............ dez anos de satisfação.**

**Fazer amor sob a chuva com o Sesshy............. resultado no próximo capítulo..... huahuahua.**

**Olá minha queridassss! E meus queridos tb, claro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Perticularmente, achei ele o mais fofo até agora.**

**Reviews:**

**Hachi chan 2: è mesmo uma injustiça isso né? Uns com tanto, outros com tão pouco! Mas isso tb acontece com a gente, aqui no mundo real se vc parar pra pensar e tb causa muitas guerras. Mas deixemos essas questões de desigualdade de lado, não que não seja importante, mas já vemos isso o dia inteiro, agora é hora de distração. Tenho certeza que vc vai mudar de idéia sobre o Naraku. E sobre a Rin, ele tb está insatisfeita consigo mesmo por ter sucumbido, mesmo que parcialmente aos encantos do Sesshy (quem não sucumbiria?), mas ela não vai esquecer que é uma rainha e que acima de tudo seu povo precisa dela. Ta desculpada pelos palavrões..rsrs, se bem que eu não me importo. Bjus.**

**Chokumela: Leitora nova, oba! Que bom que vc gostou, mas o mérito não é meu, eu só to adaptando. Mas mesmo assim obrigada.**

**Ana Spizziolli: Êêêê! Acertei denovo...rsrs. Se vc ficou impressionada com o cap. 06, espere só pelos próximos... Bjus!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A garganta de Rin se fechou, estava tão seca como o deserto de sua terra, e de algum lugar conseguiu tirar sua voz.

Tomar essa decisão tinha sido fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo. Queria fazer amor com Sesshoumaru, desejava-o mais que nenhuma outra coisa que tivesse desejado alguma vez. Mas não perderia sua liberdade em troca de um momento de prazer. Ele podia pensar que era uma escrava, mas não o era e nunca seria. E se fazer amor com ele significava que pensava que finalmente tinha aceitado seu lugar como concubina em sua casa, então não o faria.

Seu coração se elevou com alegria por sua boa vontade de lhe permitir uma opção, de lhe dar a liberdade de escolher.

Por que escolheu este momento, não estava segura. Talvez fossem as gotas de chuva milagrosas, que a faziam sentir-se viva por dentro, em comunhão com a estranha atmosfera do planeta. Talvez fosse a maneira em que Sesshoumaru a olhava, ou na fome que seus olhos refletiam, por que eram como espelhos das suas próprias...

Ele pôs as mãos aos lados de sua cabeça, descansando suas palmas contra a casca da árvore. A respiração acariciava sua bochecha, seu escuro olhar se enfocou em sua boca, enchendo-a ainda mais de desejo.

Ela separou os lábios, oferecendo-se em um mudo convite, que ele aceitou no ato. Baixando a boca e apertando seus lábios contra os dela, enquanto introduzia a língua profundamente, com um beijo que falava de fogo e paixão. Não havia nada manso na maneira que sua boca respondia à dele, mas é que ela já não queria nada manso.

A paixão explodiu profundamente dentro dela, uma força que tinha conseguido controlar durante toda sua vida adulta. Isto era do que havia sentido saudades antes, por que ela nunca se preocupara com sexo. Nada poderia havê-la preparado para os sentimentos que surgiam agora, mesmo porque nada em sua vida a preparara para Sesshoumaru.

Ela gemeu em sua boca, enquanto estendia a mão e se agarrava em sua túnica, apertando com os dedos o material de sua camisa até que seu corpo tocou o dele. Seu coração golpeava contra sua mão, um tamborilar frenético que com fez que seu próprio pulso corresse mais depressa.

— Onde? — perguntou-lhe quando ele arrancou sua boca da dela e começou a morder seu ombro.

Ela estremeceu, sua voz não era mais que um vaio ofegante.

— Naquela clareira. Ali, perto do lago.

— Vamos.

Ele se separou e puxou pela mão, arrastando-a através das frondosas árvores para a clareira.

O desejo golpeava entre suas pernas, recolhendo sua umidade assim como sua mente se alagava das imagens do que seria fazer amor com Sesshoumaru.

As gotas diminutas de chuva golpeavam a superfície da água, como se fossem peixes que saltavam para sair fora do lago.

A chuva fluía através da névoa, raios de sol penetravam parcialmente pelas escuras nuvens. Sesshoumaru a levou para um aterro perto da água e a tombou na terra, ficando de pé perto dela.

Era um guerreiro magnífico. Com suas pernas estendidas, as mãos nos quadris, olhando-a com uma expressão tão feroz que se ela não soubesse que era desejo, se preocuparia pensando que ele tomaria sua espada e a atravessaria.

Pensando bem, de algum jeito ele estava a ponto de fazê-lo. Não é? Ao pensar nisso, riu bobamente, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Está achando divertido?

— Sim. Pensava que se parece com um guerreiro que vai transpassar-me com sua espada. Então, pensei sobre sua espada e… — Seu olhar gravitou para a importante protuberância em seus calções.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, então ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, um som abrasador, rico que a fez precisar abraçá-lo, lhe despojar de toda sua roupa e ir para ele.

— Então, teme ser trespassada com minha espada, minha pequena virgenzinha?

— Ao contrário. Estou esperando-o com grande prazer.

Seus olhos se obscureceram e ele puxou para cima sua túnica. Uma fina linha de suor brilhava em seus braços e peito, como gotas de diamantes que brilhavam sob os escassos raios de sol. Quando ele abriu suas calças e deixou sair seu rígido pênis, ela soltou um suspiro, estremecendo pela antecipação.

Logo ficou completamente nu, e deixou-se cair de joelhos entre as pernas dela.

— Nós não necessitamos de tanta roupa, não é?

Ela cabeceou, levantando-se para despir-se, mas Sesshoumaru a empurrou, sentando-a sobre o traseiro.

— Permita-me.

Ele começou com seu top, elevando-o devagar até sua cabeça, e logo o deixou cair. Em vez de continuar a despi-la, olhou fixamente seus seios até que seus mamilos se enrugaram sob a intensidade de seu olhar.

— Levante os quadris — ordenou.

Cumprindo avidamente sua ordem, ela levantou o traseiro, enquanto dava melhor acesso onde tinha exigido. Ele alcançou a cintura da saia e a desceu por seus quadris e pernas, tão devagar que ela achou que enlouqueceria. Quando ele puxou todo o material para baixo, seus dedos se atrasaram em sua pele recém exposta.

O ar úmido tornou mais difícil sua respiração; ou talvez fosse a maneira em que Sesshoumaru a olhava: seus olhos vagavam desde seu rosto até seus seios e seu sexo exposto. Uma intensa excitação que jamais tinha conhecido a molhava como a água quente da chuva que caía sobre sua pele. Seu olhar a tocava como um amante, sentia-a profundamente dentro de si.

O grito de um pássaro saiu das copas das árvores. Sesshoumaru voltou a cabeça e olhou ao longe e sorriu; quando voltou a dirigir seu olhar para ela, repetiu o sorriso.

— Os pássaros nos protegem aqui. Eles nos avisarão se alguém se aproximar.

Ela assentiu, enquanto descobria aos grandes pássaros que se aninhavam nos topos das árvores. Sua plumagem era um arco íris de cores, mas seus bicos pareciam espadas.

Embora não fossem muito comuns em Dognelle, ela tinha ouvido histórias de suas habilidades para enxergar a muitas milhas de distância e alertar a todo um reino de possíveis invasores.

Como guerreira que era, desconcertava-lhe que estas criaturas pudessem anunciar um ataque próximo. Mas como uma mulher se desesperada por momentos privados com seu amante, deu a bem-vinda a olhos vigilantes.

Quando devolveu seu olhar a Sesshoumaru, encontrou-o sorrindo bobamente.

— O que?

Ele passou lentamente os dedos ao longo de suas costelas e ventre. Seus músculos se contraíram ante aquele ligeiro toque.

— Tem um corpo bonito, Rin. Sua cintura é tão pequena, posso medi-la com as palmas de minhas mãos.

Demonstrando sua declaração, ele a tomou pela cintura.

— Seus quadris não são estreitos, mas são bem curvados. — Baixou as mãos por seus quadris e sobre suas coxas.

— Suas pernas são tão longas. Ahh, posso muito bem imaginar o que sentirei quando se envolverem ao redor. — Ela soltou um gemido quando ele arrastou devagar o dedo sobre seu sexo e clitóris, enquanto deixava círculos sobre seus seios. — E seus seios são como frutas amadurecidas que me atormentam por querer saboreá-los.

Ela se acalorou ante seu último louvor, desacostumada a acreditar-se formosa. Suas palavras eram novas para ela. Tinha passado sua vida como um guerreiro, seu corpo envolto em roupas que a protegessem no poeirento deserto. Suas únicas companheiras tinham sido outras fêmeas. Ninguém a tinha chamado formosa antes.

Não era assombroso que as mulheres de Raynar aceitassem seu destino. Se recebiam palavras doces como as que Sesshoumaru lhe dizia, diariamente, que mulher não iria submeter-se a suas ordens?

Ela podia ser um guerreiro, seu primeiro amor podia ser proteger a sua gente a qualquer custo, mas agora ela se deleitava em ser apenas uma mulher a ponto de experimentar algo que só ocorreria uma vez em sua vida. A perda de sua virgindade não deveria ser um acontecimento extraordinário, entretanto sentia-se como se estivesse equilibrando-se sobre um precipício, a ponto de cair em um território novo, desconhecido.

Sesshoumaru se acomodou a seu lado, virando-a para enfrentá-lo. Ele levantou sua perna e a colocou sobre seu quadril, enquanto aninhava o pênis contra seu sexo.

Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior, então tomou sua boca com um beijo profundo, a língua escorregou dentro e brincou com a sua. Seu corpo era tão duro, todo músculo e força. Ela se sentia tão pequena a seu lado. E sempre se considerou alta. Os homens de Dognelle eram mais baixos que ela, e muito mais magros. Sesshoumaru era grande.... tudo nele o era. Sobretudo o membro que ele balançava contra seu sexo dolorido.

Seu néctar gotejou de dentro, umedecendo aos dois. Sesshoumaru acariciou seu quadril, sua coxa, arrastando fogo em cima de suas costelas quando agarrou um seio em sua palma. Ele brincou com o mamilo até que se enrugasse, então se inclinou e o cobriu com os lábios.

Rin enredou os dedos em seu cabelo e segurou sua cabeça contra seu peito, encantada pelas sensações que sua língua estava provocando. Fechou os olhos e se enfocou na maneira com que a língua formava redemoinhos ao redor do tenso broto, o modo em que as faíscas de prazer iam diretamente a seu baixo-ventre, a maneira em que ele se movia quando lhe suplicava ardorosamente sua necessidade dele.

— Conte-me como imaginou que seria fazer amor pela primeira vez, Rin.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

— Nunca imaginei nada.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele disse:

— Acho isso difícil de acreditar. Todos imaginamos a primeira experiência sexual. Como será, as posições, os tipos diferentes de sexo.

— Os tipos diferentes de sexo?

Ele acariciou seu cabelo e o enrolou ao redor do punho, beijando-a ligeiramente.

— Sim. Posso te dar prazer de muitas maneiras, Rin. Com minhas mãos, como já experimentou antes, com meu pênis, e com minha boca.

A lembrança de ver o prazer que as concubinas deram à Hakudoushi surgiu em sua memória. Ela se perguntou o que sentiria ao ter a boca de um homem em sua vagina. E como se sentiria ao saborear um homem, afundar seu pênis entre os lábios como tinha visto na outra noite.

— Eu gostaria disso — disse ela, sentindo-se algo tímida e incapaz de sustentar seu olhar. Na verdade, esta conduta vergonhosa era algo que jamais tinha experimentado, mas tampouco tinha estado tão intimamente com alguém antes.

Ele inclinou seu queixo e procurou seu olhar.

— E o que você gostaria, minha pequena virgem? Que minhas mãos lhe dêem prazer assim?

Escorregou os dedos em seu clitóris, acariciando-o até que se arqueou contra suas mãos.

— Sim, eu gostaria muito.

Ele retirou os dedos e os levou a seus lábios, provando-a. Ela estremeceu, tão incrivelmente sensível que se sentiu desvanecer.

— Ou melhor, quer me provar, Rin?

— Só se me provar também.

Sesshoumaru inspirou rapidamente.

— Algo do que vou desfrutar muitíssimo.

— Como o fazemos? — De repente, sentiu-se incapaz, realmente e verdadeiramente virgem pela primeira vez. Tinha visto Hakudoushi e o que fizera às mulheres, mas essa tinha sido sua única experiência com o sexo. Talvez ela devesse ter prestado mais atenção, quando as mulheres lhe devoraram o pênis com suas bocas, mas ela tinha perdido o enfoque quando Sesshoumaru começou a tocá-la.

— Faremos tudo o que tenhamos vontade de fazer, o que nos surja espontaneamente.

Para ele era fácil dizê-lo, era muito experiente nesta matéria e sabia exatamente que fazer.

— Está preocupada que não me agrade? — Perguntou ele.

— Sim.

Ele tomou sua boca em um beijo que a queimou, enquanto introduzia a língua dura e rapidamente dentro dela. Ela pegou seu ritmo e o acompanhou até que ficou sem fôlego e ofegante. Quando ele separou a boca da sua, seus olhos ardiam como o céu nublado.

— Agora... sinta meu pênis, Rin — disse, enquanto tomava sua mão e a punha sobre seu sexo. — Estou tão duro que dói. E isto é o que me faz com um só beijo. Não tenha medo de não me agradar.

Um pouco mais segura que antes, acariciou-o suavemente, muito brandamente para sua enrijecida espada. Apoiou-se para trás e olhou a longitude de seu membro em suas mãos, seu sexo pulsando com a necessidade de senti-lo dentro dela.

— Suas mãos são mágicas. Poderia fazer com que eu gozasse facilmente apenas me tocando.

Ela recordou a outra noite, quando simplesmente tinha feito isso. Olhar o jorro de sua semente por suas mãos tinha sido a experiência mais erótica de toda sua vida.

Até agora.

Agora, o impulso ardente de saboreá-lo a consumiu, e audazmente se moveu, escorregando para baixo de seu corpo, pressionando lábios e língua contra sua pele e degustando seu sabor salgado. Ele era tão diferente dela, seu corpo era duro onde o dela era macio, seu sabor tão masculino estalou em sua língua e a levou a uma excitação frenética. Seu estômago ondeou sob seus lábios e desfrutou deste breve momento de poder sobre ele, enquanto continuava sua viagem para baixo em seu corpo até que sua boca esteve ao nível de seu pênis.

Ela elevou a vista e encontrou seu olhar fixo em sua boca. Só ansiando lhe dar prazer. Olhou fixamente a cabeça inchada diante dela, notando que uma gota de líquido perolado escapando pela ponta. Passou levemente sua língua por cima, intrigada por seu sabor salgado.

Quando ela encaixou a cabeça de seu pênis entre os lábios, ele gemeu. Seu olhar voou para ele, querendo ver sua cara enquanto ela tomava seu pênis devagar dentro da sua boca.

Seus olhos brilhavam frenéticos, cheios de energia e de um poder feroz. Ele tocou sua cabeça e descansou a palma ali, ajudando-a a encontrar um ritmo mais forte quando ela alojou seu sexo dentro da boca. Ele moveu os quadris contra ela, enquanto escorregava para fora rapidamente e para dentro devagar.

Nunca tinha imaginado que fosse capaz de despertar o prazer de um homem. Seus gemidos a catapultaram a um estado perto do frenesi. Sugou seu pênis avidamente, tomando a enorme longitude tão profundo em sua garganta como podia.

— Por Kame, Rin! — Gritou ele, esticando-se e retirando seu pênis de seus lábios. Quando ela voltou a tomá-lo de novo, ele a puxou para cima, esmagando seus lábios com sua boca.

Ela queria mais dele, queria que ele se liberasse na profundidade de sua boca. Mas quando ela tentou colocar-se de novo para ter melhor acesso ao seu corpo, ele a deteve.

— Não. Vai me fazer gozar se continuar me chupando assim. E eu quero dar prazer a você primeiro.

Colocando-a de costas, ele se moveu para cima. Sua língua passou de sua boca para a mandíbula e o pescoço, deixando um rastro ardente enquanto enrolava os dedos em seu cabelo e apertava outra vez sua boca mais duramente contra a dela, sugando-a.

Lambeu sua clavícula, escorregando a língua para baixo, rumo a seus inchados seios. Usando ambas as mãos, ele a amassou até que rogou que parasse.

Com um risinho ligeiro, ele continuou a tortura, deslizando a língua para a elevação de seus seios. Lavou seu umbigo ao descer, e quando seu queixo roçou seu sexo, ela puxou dele. A dor palpitante entre suas pernas era incessante, crescendo a cada segundo, e já não estava segura de poder agüentar a espera.

Sua respiração quente navegou em cima de seu sexo exposto. Ela elevou a cabeça para olhá-lo, assustada e incrivelmente excitada ao vê-lo colocar a boca sobre sua fenda. Quando sua língua serpenteou e lambeu sua carne excitada, clamou e arqueou seus quadris, querendo mais desse doce prazer.

Sesshoumaru era implacável na busca de sua resposta. Tanto, que ela se sentiu à beira da loucura, sua cabeça tinha perdido todo pensamento coerente, exceto cada passo que dava subindo para cima. Passo a passo, ele a levou ao clímax.

Quando se deteve, ela ouviu sua própria voz lhe rogando. Em outros tempos, se espantaria com as palavras que agora saíam de seus lábios. Mas desta vez não poderia parar. Ele era o dono da chave para seu desafogo, e o queria agora.

— Me chupe, Sesshoumaru. Faça-me gozar, por favor. Não posso agüentar mais.

Quando ele sorriu abertamente e encaixou a boca em cima de seu clitóris, amamentando-o ligeiramente, ela explodiu em sua boca, retorcendo-se até que os espasmos deixassem seu corpo débil.

Mas não a deixou recuperar o fôlego. Empurrou-a, aproximando-a dele e ajoelhando-se diante dela, estendeu suas mãos. Arrastando-a contra ele, sua boca se chocou contra a dela, enquanto devorava seus lábios e língua com o doce sabor almiscarado de seus próprios sucos mesclados com seu sabor, preparando-a uma vez mais.

Escorregou suas mãos sob suas nádegas, sentando-a escarranchado sobre ele. Seu pênis descansou contra a vagina.

— Está pronta para isto? —perguntou.

Com uma simples vacilação poderia ter fugido, mas o sentiu balançar-se contra ela enviando uma verdadeira chispada de prazer entre suas pernas. A virgindade era nada mais que uma barreira física, e não uma necessidade para uma rainha. Esta também era sua decisão, e ela queria isso mais do que quisera algo em sua vida.

— Sim, Sesshoumaru, estou preparada. Me faça tua.

______________________:O______________________Ô.Ô_____________________

**Pois é, consegui dois novamente! Êêêê!**

**É, não teve jeito. Se rendeu. Fazer o que né? Mas vai dizer que vc não faria o mesmo?**

**Bom, só não gostei do modo sarcástico com que ele chamou a Rin (virgenzinha, pequena virgem...), pra mim pareceu deboche, mesmo que não tenha sido essa intenção. Tb não gostei da insegurança dela, dane-se se ela iria setisfazê-lo ou não, contanto que ele a satisfizesse, afinal era a estréia dela... rsrs.**

**Bom, fico por aqui.**

**Bjus.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

As palavras que Sesshoumaru quisera ouvir desde primeiro momento que tinha visto Rin finalmente foram pronunciadas. Uma fome voraz e frenética cresceu dentro dele, mas se obrigou a não ceder a seu instinto.

Rin podia parecer um guerreiro experiente no exterior, mas no interior seguia sendo virgem, e como tal, iria tratá-la com supremo cuidado.

Reduziu a intensidade do beijo, lambendo seus lábios e esfregando-os ligeiramente com uma carícia de sua língua. Deliberadamente, permaneceu sobre sua boca, acariciando-a pelas costas pausadamente tranqüilizando-a.

Os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração diminuíram, ao igual ao dele. Sesshoumaru lutou para conseguir manter o controle, sabendo que o que ele desejava não seria apropriado para sua primeira experiência sexual. Mas, pelos deuses, era difícil manter este propósito. Ao sentar-se em seu regaço, colocando seu sexo em contato direto com sua ereção, colocou-se justo debaixo da entrada úmida de sua vagina, e com apenas empurrão poderia enterrar-se completamente dentro dela.

Mas este momento era para ela, não para ele. Envolveu-a meigamente com seu braço ao redor, logo a empurrou obrigando-a a apoiar-se contra seu antebraço. Com a outra mão acariciou seus seios, bebendo com a vista os tensos picos que se elevavam para ele.

Que mulher tão curiosa era, observando cada movimento, lambendo os lábios e prestando tal atenção que o conduziu quase ao precipício. Quando tomou seus mamilos entre os dedos e os acariciou, seus olhos foram à deriva, fechando-se pouco a pouco e inclinando a cabeça para trás... arqueou-se de novo quando sua mão acariciou seu peito, lhe fazendo cócegas com o cabelo em seus joelhos.

Esta imagem tão erótica dela, conservá-la-ia em sua memória para sempre. Seu corpo eram curvas de perfeição feminina, pernas fortes e seios formosos.

— Sabe que tem o corpo mais perfeito que já vi? — Ela se inclinou para frente, franzindo o cenho como se não entendesse sua declaração.

— Sim?

— Sim. Sem o cabelo que recobre seus órgãos genitais, posso ver quase tudo, sua fenda molhada, seu clitóris duro que me olha às escondidas, me pedindo que o toque.

Demonstrou-o, alcançando-a e deslizando o dedo entre as dobras de sua vagina, logo pressionou circularmente sobre seu clitóris até que ouviu seus gemidos.

— Você gosta quando te acariciou, Rin?

— É obvio que sim, muitíssimo.

— Você gostaria de gozar outra vez?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com seus dentes.

— Não sei se consigo.

— Ah, confie em mim. Você pode. Seu néctar já flui em minhas pernas, sua vagina treme com a necessidade de sentir meu pênis profundamente dentro de ti. É isto o que deseja?

— Sim. — Sua resposta saiu em um rouco sussurro, enquanto que com seus dedos recolhia seu cabelo e puxava sua cabeça para ela. Beijou-o com uma paixão que só as mulheres mais experimentadas sabiam, mas também com a impaciência de alguém que ainda não conhece os prazeres carnais.

Quando se separou e o encarou, seus lábios estavam inchados, seus olhos chocolate lhe enviavam nada mais que desejo.

— Cansou-me toda esta conversação, Sesshoumaru; não sou nenhuma mulher ignorante que não sabe nada do que acontece um homem e uma mulher. Pode ser que nunca antes o tenha experimentado com minha pessoa, mas sei o que é. Foda-me.

Ele estremeceu com sua ordem valente, compreendendo que na verdade estava ante a uma mulher que se igualava em suas necessidades. Mais preocupado de se pudesse ser terno ou não, elevou seus quadris para levantá-la e dirigi-la para o extremo de seu membro, que clamava por ela.

Rin tomou-o com impaciência, olhando como se introduzia pela abertura de seus lábios inferiores, centrando-se em como seu membro deslizava e roçava, polegada por polegada, dentro de seu calor. Quando encontrou a barreira, deteve-se brevemente. Seus olhares se buscaram e encontraram. Logo assentiu, segura. Com um impulso rápido, ele rompeu seu hímen e se empalou dentro dela.

Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas, mas riu para ele, para mais tarde suspirar.

Por Kame, ela era apertada. Sua vagina se fechou ao redor dele, espremendo-o com força. Resistiu a mover-se dentro dela, desejando que seu corpo se acostumasse a seu tamanho.

— Ainda dói? — Perguntou, retirando o cabelo de seu rosto para poder ver melhor sua expressão.

— Não. — E para demonstrar-lhe isso, levantou-se logo abaixando-se sobre seu pênis, embainhando-o profundamente dentro dela, até que suas nádegas tocaram seu escroto.

Sesshoumaru gemeu com a sensação de ser rodeado, incapaz de acreditar que ela pudesse tomá-lo tão completamente. Sua umidade caía sobre os dois, caindo sobre seu escroto e tentando-o para empurrar para cima. Rin puxou seu cabelo, aproximando sua boca à dele e devorando-o com um beijo cheio de paixão.

Fazer amor com Rin não era absolutamente o que tinha esperado, e ainda sim era tudo o que ele quisera, e mais.

Criaram um ritmo juntos, tocando um ao outro em cada lugar que podiam alcançar, compartilhando suspiros e gemidos de prazer. Seu clitóris escovou sua pele, balançava-se contra ele. Ele podia sentir a tensão que se acumulava dentro dela.

Nele também. Seu escroto se apertou, e sabia que sua liberação era iminente. Aumentou os movimentos, querendo que alcançassem o clímax ao mesmo tempo. Suas unhas se cravaram em seus ombros quando atraía seu pênis para dentro, espremendo-o sem piedade até que ela se enrijeceu, lançou a cabeça para trás e gritou, seu orgasmo enviando espasmos ao redor do pênis rígido, pressionando-o mais.

Ver como se convulsionava pelo prazer era mais do que poderia suportar. Com um grito ensurdecedor, esvaziou sua semente dentro dela, agüentando as ondas de seu orgasmo até que também o alcançou, ficando vazio.

Sesshoumaru rodou sobre a grama, levando Rin com ele. Ela se reclinou em cima dele, a respiração pesada e fatigante era como a dele. Acariciou-a nas costas, beijou seu cabelo, querendo que se reclinasse sobre ele, desejando dormir com ela em seus braços.

Logo, sua respiração igualou a dele e soube que adormecera. A chuva finalmente tinha deixado de cair, o céu ficou limpo. O calor do sol junto com a mulher que dormia sobre ele, encheu-o em um sentido de paz que nunca havia sentido antes.

Realmente, ela era seu ideal em todos os sentidos. Era forte, inteligente, formosa, sensual e agora sabia que nunca a deixaria ir, nunca.

— Será minha para sempre, Rin — sussurrou sobre seu cabelo. — Logo, farei de você minha rainha.

Conforme como seus destinos, juntaram-se no lugar exato no momento exato, e deixou ao sono alcançá-lo.

Rin estivera flutuando, indo à deriva a um lugar mágico de fantasia. Os braços fortes de Sesshoumaru a rodeavam, seu corpo era um amortecedor. Suas mãos teceram uma tapeçaria mágica de agradar sobre sua pele. Como não poderia ser acalmada em seu sonho?

Mas então ele disse aquelas palavras. Será minha. Sempre. Minha Rainha. A felicidade que encontrara em seus braços desapareceu. Tentou não mostrar a tensão que sentiu, e esperou até que ouviu sua respiração compassada e soube que estava dormido.

— Sesshoumaru? — Sussurrou, esperando para ver se dormia profundamente. Quando não respondeu, perguntou outra vez. E outra vez. Quando confiou que não despertaria, com cuidado deslizou para longe, ajoelhando-se para olhá-lo.

Por Kame, era glorioso. Nunca poderia cansar de olhá-lo. Seu rosto masculino, o corpo de guerreiro e suas mãos mágicas a hipnotizaram.

Fora paciente com ela em sua primeira vez. Reconheceu que sua natureza terna a tinha surpreendido. Esperava que ele fosse como tinha ouvido, como a maioria dos homens, que estavam interessados apenas em sua própria satisfação. Mas Sesshoumaru colocara deliberadamente seu prazer antes do dele. Repetidamente, uma e outra vez, até que não teve nenhuma força.

Não tinha esperado sentir algo por ele, não tinha esperado cair sob nenhum encanto que ele lançasse. Entendia porque suas concubinas o seguiam como animais domésticos. Havia uma magia nele que era quase selvagem, e totalmente irresistível.

Mas devia resistir. Quando sussurrou que seria para sempre dele, que pensava em fazê-la sua rainha, a realidade voltou.

Não podia permanecer ali um momento mais. Não só sua gente a necessitava, como devia proteger seu coração. Já se sentia como um acessório para Sesshoumaru, o que a fez sentir culpada do que devia fazer.

Mas o faria, não havia dúvida.

Não poderia seguir vivendo a vida de um escravo. Não viveria assim. Nascera como uma mulher livre e morreria assim também.

Agora ele confiava nela. E eles se encontravam ali, sozinhos no bosque, com Sesshoumaru dormindo profundamente a seu lado. Se houvesse alguma oportunidade de escapar, este era o momento ideal. Sabia que o bosque eventualmente a conduziria aos subúrbios de Dognelle. Séria uma longa caminhada, mas poderia fazê-lo a pé.

Mas por que ainda estava ali? Por que não podia mover seu corpo? Esta era a possibilidade de fuga que tinha procurado desde primeiro momento. Estaria considerando que queria ser era uma escrava de Raynar?

Na verdade, por que não tinha fugido antes, quando se ocultou dele no bosque? Nunca a teria encontrado. Poderia estar de caminho de Dognelle agora mesmo.

Mas não quisera abandoná-lo, então. Ela queria sua risada, o passeio silencioso, o modo com que eles pareceram encaixar juntos, tão bem, que simplesmente tinha desfrutado do momento. Tinha pensado como uma mulher, não como um guerreiro. Um guerreiro teria tomado aquela oportunidade de conseguir sua fuga. Mas não pôde então, e não queria agora. Mas, tinha que fazê-lo.

O pensamento de não voltar a ver Sesshoumaru outra vez apertou seu coração de maneira inesperada, a sensação deixou um sentimento vazio em seu estômago.

Uma sensação que se obrigou a deixar de lado. Tinha que ir. Seu povo a necessitava, e eles eram mais importantes que os sentimentos tolos de uma mulher. Acabava de fazer um sexo fabuloso pela primeira vez. Não era estranho que sentisse uma obrigação para com Sesshoumaru. Mas se continuasse mais tempo como sua escrava, terminaria por odiá-lo.

Retiro seu cabelo prata longe de seu rosto, e com sua mão cobriu sua fronte. Baixando-a, acariciou sua bochecha; ele gemeu, e ela se congelou um momento, esperando não tê-lo despertado.

Seus olhos não se abriram, e não se moveu outra vez.

Ficaria furioso quando descobrisse que o abandonara, que tinha traído a confiança posta nela. Uma pontada de pesar apertou seu peito, abastecendo de combustível a culpa que residia ali. O que poderia fazer? Teve que tomar uma decisão, e esta foi a fuga. Não seria rainha Raynar. Nunca poderia viver como uma escrava, não importava como o necessitasse...

Não. Não mais pensamentos a respeito de Sesshoumaru e sobre como poderia chegar a ser. Eles nunca poderiam ser nada. Com cuidado, ficou de pé, estirando seus músculos endurecidos. Quando olhou para baixo, em suas pernas, viu a evidência sangrenta de sua virgindade. Mas não havia tempo para lavar-se. Agarrou sua roupa e se vestiu rapidamente, cuidadosa para não fazer nenhum ruído. Felizmente, eles tinham se colocado sobre um banco de grama onde nenhuma folha rangeria quando seus pés se afastassem de Sesshoumaru. Só poderia esperar que os pássaros Reevlo não grasnassem quando entrasse de novo no bosque.

Com um último olhar a Sesshoumaru, desapareceu na segurança das árvores.

* * * * *

Sesshoumaru despertou devagar, sorrindo, seus sonhos ainda cheios do doce aroma de Rin e da magia que tinham compartilhado. Sua paixão o surpreendeu, e compreendeu que eles podiam compartilhar anos de prazer, explorando-os simplesmente. Seu pênis se endureceu só com o pensamento de deslizar-se em seu interior novamente, e quis alcançá-la, esperando que não se encontrasse muito dolorida para voltar a fazer amor.

Mas a única coisa com que encontrou foi com a grama fresca.

Abrindo os olhos, levantou-se e a buscou, pensando que poderia estar banhando-se no lago.

Não, nenhuma ondulação danificou a superfície da água. O sol que baixava se filtro através dos ramos das árvores. Era quase pôr-do-sol.

— Rin? — Chamou descuidadamente, não querendo assustá-la.

Mas ela não respondeu.

— Rin! — Desta vez mais convincentemente, com uma preocupação que começava a fixar-se em seu interior.

Ficou de pé, compreendendo que a roupa dela não estava por perto. Vestindo-se rapidamente, pensou no modo em que eles tinham chegado, retrocedeu sobre seus passos pelo bosque com a esperança de que talvez devesse certificar se seu cavalo estava lá. Quando alcançou à criatura, seu sangue fervia.

Não havia nenhum sinal dela. E se ele conhecia Rin, sabia exatamente onde tinha ido.

De volta à Dognelle.

— Mulher enganosa, mentirosa! — Gritou, muito enfurecido para reter sua ira. Ninguém poderia ouvi-lo ali, de qualquer forma.

Uma miríade de emoções cruzou por ele. Como poderia ter-lhe feito isto, depois de tudo o que tinha feito por ela? Confiou nela, e defraudou sua confiança. Quanto lhe deu um pouco de liberdade, ela fugiu.

Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Deveria saber que não podia confiar em uma guerreira Dognelle. Nunca tinha se preocupado por ele, simplesmente se aproveitado como se fosse uma marionete, esperando seu tempo e uma oportunidade de voltar correndo com sua gente.

Ela não podia ter muita vantagem sobre ele. Se a rastreasse, poderia encontrá-la antes que alcançasse Dognelle, e logo levá-la de volta a Raynar.

Quando a devolvesse a seu reino, colocaria-lhe grilhões, seria muito cauteloso, e logo pensaria em uma forma de domesticá-la.

Se isso fosse possível, claro.

Não importava. Encontraria uma forma para fazer sua vontade. Nada de lhe dar sua confiança.

Ou seu coração.

Aquela parte dele nunca seria dela outra vez.

* * * * *

Rin se arrastou pelo bosque, esperando que alcançar as cercanias do território Dognelle não levasse muito tempo. Seria perigoso ser encontrada vagando no deserto, fora de seus muros depois que o sol baixasse. Só poderia esperar que suas instruções para manter as sentinelas nas bordas do bosque tivessem sido levadas a cabo. Embora estivesse uma distância longínqua da propriedade Dognelle, Rin sempre tinha temido um ataque dos bosques.

Esperançosamente, tinha desejado encontrar a um de seus guardas assim que alcançasse o final das árvores.

A caminhada lhe tinha tomado bastante tempo, os arbustos eram grossos e as árvores lhe tinham reduzido a marcha em seu passo. Sua saia se enganchou no espinheiro e teve que parar-se e tratar de libera-a. Mas perseverou, sabendo que quanto mais cedo chegasse, mais rápido poderia preparar a seus guerreiros para um possível ataque pelos Centuri.

Quando já estava perto da beirada bosque, os muros de pedra do reino Dognelle apareceram na distância, uma visão que sempre havia lhe trazido grande alegria.

À exceção de que pela primeira vez, olhou as torres de pedra e se sentiu vazia, como se Dognelle já não fosse seu lar, seu refúgio. Sua visão foi tampada por um guerreiro nu, dormindo, com o cabelo cinzento e os olhos da cor de favos de mel. Um homem que a enfurecia, que a desafiava, que ao final tomara cada liberdade que alguma vez conhecesse.

Mas também a tinha tratado como igual, mesmo sabendo que isto estava contra cada lei em sua terra. Tinha pedido seu conselho sobre assuntos que só os guerreiros falavam. E lhe tinha feito amor de uma maneira que foi além de algo que pudesse ter sonhado.

Seu coração sempre estaria com ele, não importava se nunca mais o visse outra vez.

Afastando os pensamentos de melancolia, descobriu que um cavaleiro se aproximava à distância, agradecida de ver que era uma de suas guerreiras. Se se movesse para o claro, poderia agitar sua mão, chamando-a. Mas antes de poder sair do bosque, uma mão cobriu sua boca, cortando a chamada que estava por sair. Um forte braço rodeou sua cintura, arrastando-a novamente dentro do bosque coberto por árvores.

O pânico curto sua respiração. Quem a pegara? Os pensamentos de um guerreiro Centuri que a transpassasse com uma adaga, tirando sua vida sem poder lutar, vieram-lhe à mente.

— Se gritar ou se mover, quebrarei seu pescoço.

O alívio se propagou sobre ela, quando reconheceu o som da voz de Sesshoumaru.

Uma voz muito zangada, mas seguia sendo Sesshoumaru.

A liberdade estava a menos de uma milha de distância, e o homem que poderia levar sua independência a sustentava em um forte abraço a seu redor.

— Pensou que poderia se afastar de mim? Pensa que sou um inepto no bosque, Rin? Que eu não saberia onde te buscar?

Retirou a mão de sua boca. Por uma fração de segundos pensou em gritar, mas se perguntou quantas de suas guerreiras exploravam a área. Poderia ter tido suas diferenças com Sesshoumaru, mas não queria vê-lo morto.

E o estaria, assim que suas guerreiras vissem que um homem sustentava a sua rainha cativa.

— Fiz o que deveria saber que eu faria. Correr por minha liberdade.

Ele negou, enquanto a girava e a confrontava.

— Não tem nenhuma liberdade. Pertence-me.

A raiva a encheu e lutou esta vez.

— Não pertenço a ninguém! Sou uma mulher livre e tenho o direito de escolher!

— Uma vez que te trouxe para Raynar, tornou-se minha responsabilidade. Não discuta mais sobre isto. Vamos.

Agarrou seu pulso e puxou-a, mas esta cravou seus calcanhares no chão, com seus pés afundados na terra.

— Não! Não vou com você!

— Sua opinião já não me importa. — Sesshoumaru agarrou-a e a lançou sobre seu ombro, o golpe abrupto mas eficaz cortou-lhe o fôlego. Não só não podia respirar, não podia falar.

Tampouco poderia gritar.

Mas quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça, viu que estavam rodeados por cinco guerreiras Dognelle, com as espadas desembrenhadas e todas apontavam a Sesshoumaru.

Ela ouviu a voz de Kikyou, uma das capitãs.

— Deixa a nossa rainha no chão, ou morre.

_______________________:) ______________________ :P_____________________

**Rin fujona e Sesshoumaru possessivo....... uhu! O que será que vai acontecer no encontro com as guerreiras Dognelle? Só lendo pra saber. Bjus.**

**Reviews:**

**Ana Spizziolli – Oi Aninha, ainda vem outros por aí. Bjus.**

**Rin Taisho Sama – Amiga, pode ter certeza que eu sei como vc se sente.**

**Sandramonte – E vc achava mesmo que eles iriam se agüentar? Afinal estamos falando do Sesshoumaru aqui. Huahuahua!!**

**Hachi-chan 2 – Se fosse por ele tenho certeza que ele a fazia gozar mai do que isso, mas o pobre nem teve chance de por suas habilidades em prática. Rsrsrs. Bjus.**

**A todos os que leram e não deixaram reviews, espero que continuem e que gostem. **

**Beijão.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Rin sentiu crescer a tensão no corpo de Sesshoumaru quando ficou congelada.

— Solte-me — ordenou-lhe, mas de sua boca só saiu um sussurro, enquanto se esforçava para respirar. Suas guerreiras não podiam ouvi-la.

— Por quê? Por acaso não quer sentir meu sangue quando me atravessarem com suas espadas?

— Elas não o matarão a menos que eu ordene. Agora me solte. É por sua própria segurança.

Ainda sustentando um braço firmemente ao redor dela, viu-o estender a mão para a espada.

— Sesshoumaru, não faça isso. Elas te matarão.

— Então morrerei lutando, como um guerreiro deve fazê-lo. — Ele a deixou cair abruptamente na terra, e retirou a espada de seu cinturão.

Rin rodou e rapidamente ficou de pé, tentando encontrar um tom de voz o suficientemente forte para dizer a suas guerreiras que não o ferissem.

Antes que ela dissesse uma só palavra, apareceu sangue em seu ombro ao ser ferido por trás. Seus olhos se arregalaram e deixou cair a espada, enquanto voltava seu olhar para ela.

— Não. Não o matem!! — Gritou ela finalmente, quando foi capaz falar. Antes que pudesse terminar de fazê-lo, uma de suas guerreiras o tinha golpeado na cabeça com o punho de sua espada.

Sesshoumaru desabou sobre a terra.

Sem pensar aproximou-se dele, esperando encontrar alguma evidência de que estivesse vivo. Seu pulso era forte, por isso não tinha nenhuma ferida de vital importância. Rapidamente rasgou a bainha de sua saia até conseguir uma tira de tecido, pressionado sobre ferida de seu ombro. Chamou a suas guerreiras, disse:

— Tragam um cavalo e retornemos a Dognelle, em seguida.

Elas estavam ali de pé, boquiabertas, olhando enquanto rasgava outro pedaço de tecido para deter o fluxo de sangue.

— Agora!

Com uma exalação, elas se precipitaram através do bosque para cumprir sua ordem.

Sesshoumaru era pesado, inclusive quando era levado por meia dúzia de mulheres, e tiveram que arrastá-lo. Ao fim, puderam colocá-lo sobre a parte traseira de um cavalo. Ela subiu e lançou o animal em um galope vertiginoso. As portas de Dognelle já estavam abertas e se apressou a entrar, detendo-se no poeirento pátio e gritando ordens como uma possessa, para que o levassem para uma das câmaras.

Rin nem sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Segundo a Lei, deveria ter permitido a suas guerreiras que o matassem. Mas ele tinha protegido sua vida na escaramuça do deserto, e lhe daria o mesmo tratamento.

Em pouco tempo suas feridas tinham sido costuradas e enfaixadas. Mas ainda assim, não tinha conhecimento disso, nem de nada a seu redor. Sabia que levaria algum tempo recuperar sua consciência, considerando o duro golpe à cabeça que tinha recebido.

Ordenou a dois dos guardas que ficassem de pé perto dele e rapidamente se dirigiu a suas câmaras, desesperada por tirar a roupa de escrava. Não queria ter nenhum aviso de seu tempo em Raynar.

Desgraçadamente, o major de suas guerreiras achava-se dormido na câmara do lado.

Rin tinha tirado o sangue entre suas pernas, vestiu se com calções e túnica. Kagome abriu a porta com força, com uma expressão angustiada em seus olhos cinza. Abraçou Rin furiosamente.

— Pensei que estivesse morta. Todos nós pensávamos que estava morta.

Rin cabeceou, surpreendida pelo olhar de preocupação na cara de sua prima. Consolou-a, oferecendo um sorriso a sua Senhora de Guerreiras e sua amiga mais íntima. Treinaram juntas, adestraram juntas, tudo tinham feito juntas. Kagome era sua confidente, sua amiga, e a única pessoa que Rin quereria a seu lado em uma batalha.

Tomou Kagome por sua larga trança negra e a arrastou, enquanto sorria abertamente quando Kagome gritou e saltou para trás.

— Senti saudades, prima — disse Rin, piscando um olho.

— Ainda é o monstro mais molesto na terra. — Kagome sacudiu sua trança para desprender-se dela, resmungando, mas Rin soube que era puro alarde.

— Me diga que se passou em minha ausência.

— Não houve incursões. Tudo ficou tranqüilo. Quase muito tranqüilo, se me quer minha opinião.

Tomando algumas folhas da mesa que estava se localizada no centro do quarto de Rin, Kagome olhou pela janela.

— Os Centuri estão tramando alguma coisa, sinto-o em meus ossos.

— Sei. Sesshoumaru me disse o mesmo.

Kagome se voltou da janela.

— Quando planeja me contar o que aconteceu?

Nunca, se pudesse evitá-lo. Mas conhecia sua prima, e sabia que Kagome a incomodaria até que Rin lhe desse todos e cada um dos detalhes. Assim, lhe assinalou as cadeiras e se sentaram.

— Durante nossa batalha com Raynar no deserto, fui derrubada pela espada de Sesshoumaru. Levou-me à Raynar com ele.

— Quando agrupamos nossos cavalos depois da matança, não pudemos te encontrar por nenhum lado. Entretanto, tinha a esperança de que estivesse com vida. Mas também tinha medo de que Raynar tivesse descoberto que era nossa rainha e te levasse a suas terras para ser executada, formalmente.

— Não, fui bem tratada. Como tratam às demais mulheres em sua terra.

Kagome enrugou seu nariz.

— Sim, sei como tratam a suas mulheres. Como escravas.

Ela não podia rebater a expressão de sua prima.

— Ao menos, os escravos são bem alimentados.

— O que importa a comida quando não é livre?

Rin assentiu.

— E por que razão protegeu a vida de Raynar? Não entendo. Ele tentou te seqüestrar de novo. Por que então não permitiu aos guardas matá-lo?

Ela esquivou o olhar agudo de sua prima. Como responder sem lhe explicar seus sentimentos para com Sesshoumaru?

Ficou de pé e caminhou para a janela, apareceu para a noite que avançava, perguntando-se quando chegariam os guerreiros de Raynar, procurando resgatar a seu rei.

—Ele é Sesshoumaru, o Rei de Raynar.

Kagome abriu a boca.

— Esse é Sesshoumaru?

— Sim.

— Não me assombra então que não tivesse pressa de voltar.

Rin girou e olhou acidamente a sua prima.

— Fiz tudo que o que pude para escapar enquanto fiquei lá! Pensa que deixaria a minha gente para viver a preguiçosa vida de um escravo?

KAgome ficou de pé e tomou as mãos de Rin.

— Perdoe-me. Claro que não. Quis dizer que ele... ele é incrivelmente bonito, e sem dúvida muito viril. Que mulher não quereria passar algum certo tempo com ele? Não se parece em nada a nossos homens.

— Nossos homens nos são fiéis.

— E também são uns parvos que sorriem com afetação, que não apresentam nenhum desafio a nossa força e inteligência. Eu posso imaginar muito bem que Sesshoumaru é mais que um desafio.

De fato, era-o. Isto fazia que seu dilema fora mais difícil.

— Tentei convencê-lo de que me deixasse ir. Mas ele, como todos os homens de Raynar, acha que as mulheres não podem sobreviver sem um homem que as cuide.

— Ora. Idéia ridícula, antiquada.

— Mas se anotou um ponto no que respeita às mulheres de Raynar, ao menos elas acreditam nele. Nunca acreditariam o que passa por aqui...

— Porque não lhes deram a oportunidade a ser educadas, treinadas como guerreiros. Nós poderíamos converter a qualquer mulher em um guerreiro.

Rin não respondeu.

Kagome continuou.

— Se tão somente pudéssemos converter a nossos homens em alguém como o Rei de Raynar, poderíamos então gerar bebês mais fortes e masculinos.

Bebês. Sem dúvida, unir-se com Raynar produziria meninos incríveis, tanto varões como fêmeas. A mão de Rin se desviou automaticamente para seu estômago, enquanto se perguntava se Sesshoumaru teria plantado hoje sua semente ali. Ela teria a seu filho?

— Sinto que há algo que não me diz.

Ela se voltou ao som da voz de Kagume detrás dela, e deu um sorriso para sossegá-la.

— Nada.

Kagome cruzou seus braços.

— Conheço-te a vida toda, prima. Sei quando está contente, triste ou zangada. E também sei quando esconde algo. Diga-me.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, Kagome. — Passou por diante de sua prima para ver como estava Sesshoumaru.

— É Sesshoumaru de Raynar. Não é assim?

Ela se deteve e fechou os olhos um segundo, nada faria calar a suspeita de Kagome até que esta lhe dissesse a verdade.

— Sim.

Voltando-se, esperou que a dor que sentia em seu interior não se refletisse em seus olhos.

— Machuco-te, Rin?

— Me machucar?

— Sim. Já sabe. Te obrigar a fazer algo que não queria fazer.

Ela não entendeu a pergunta de sua prima.

— Ele me obrigou a ficar ali quando eu queria minha liberdade.

— E algo mais?

— Me banharam, barbearam-me, e me fizeram usar a roupa de suas concubinas.

— E?

— E... isso é tudo. Não é o bastante? Tenho que ir ver como se encontra.

— Por quê?

— Por que, o que?

— Por que precisa ver como se encontra? Ele está sendo bem cuidado.

Ansiosa por ver como Sesshoumaru descansava, não quis entrar nesta conversação com Kagome.

— Sei que nossos guardas são competentes. Mas quero vê-lo.

— Sente algo para ele!

— Não sinto nada!

— Sim, sente. Posso vê-lo em seus olhos. Preocupa-se por ele.

Ela começou a protestar, mas então compreendeu que seria inútil. Kagome tinha razão. Sua prima a conhecia melhor que ninguém. Só seria questão de tempo, antes que deduzisse quais eram os sentimentos que Rin guardava em segredo, sobre Sesshouamru.

Caindo em uma cadeira, ela afirmou.

— Sim, preocupo-me com ele.

— Teve intimidades com Sesshoumaru?

— Sim.

— Já vi tudo. E o que sente por ele, exatamente?

— Não tenho a melhor idéia. Ele me enfurece, sua maneira de pensar é completamente distinta à minha. Pensa que as mulheres são débeis e que devem ser cuidadas.

Kagome cruzou seus braços.

— Mas...?

Ela sorriu a sua prima, repentinamente agradecida de ter alguém a quem contar as coisas que ela tinha pensado sozinha.

— Mas ele também é quente, afetuoso, inteligente. Inclusive me permitiu sentar em uma sessão de estratégia com ele e seu Senhor de guerreiros.

Arqueando sua frente, Kagome disse.

— Bem, a isso chamou eu progresso. E como era no sexo?

— Muito mais do que alguma vez poderia ter sonhado. É um amante assombroso, Kagome. Sabia como me dar prazer, parece saber onde me tocar exatamente, me beijar ou como me levar ao clímax.

Kagome se desabou na cadeira mais próxima a de Rin e lançou um suspiro. Um suspiro completamente feminino. Rin não pôde conter uma careta.

— Está com inveja.

— Certamente que estou. Acaso pensa que algum dos homens de Dognelle tem a mais ligeira idéia de como é dar prazer a uma mulher? Poderá ter sido uma virgem, Rin, mas ouviu as histórias que as mulheres contam. Nossos homens são ineptos com o sexo. Sim, ficam duros e gozam, mas parecem desorientados a respeito de como fazer para despertar o desejo de uma mulher. Eles não saberiam onde está o clitóris de uma mulher se nós não o desenharmos em um mapa.

— Sesshoumaru sabe. — E definitivamente não necessitou nenhum mapa para encontrar as zonas que lhe davam prazer.

— E agora o que?

— Não sei. Não queria que me seguisse e terminasse aqui. Mas agora que está, assumindo que sobreviva, não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer com ele...

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

— Faz o mesmo que ele te fez. Torne-o seu escravo.

— Não temos escravos em Dognelle.

— Que prove de seu remédio, que deguste o que significa perder a liberdade. Talvez então, mude sua forma de tratar às mulheres.

Depois que Kagome saiu, ela se dirigiu ao quarto do lado, para ver as mudanças de Sesshoumaru.

— Não se moveu — informou o guarda. — Parece profundamente adormecido.

Ela dispensou os guardas e se sentou na beirada cama, tocando-lhe o cabelo. Deu uma olhada às ataduras, contente de que nenhuma de suas feridas estivesse aberta ou sangrando.

Esperava que por agora seguisse dormindo e que despertasse pela manhã.

E então o que? Eles nunca tinham previsto este tipo de coisas. Na guerra, não tomavam prisioneiros.

Entretanto, quanto mais pensava na idéia de sua prima, mais lhe agradava. Por que não lhe mostrar o que era perder a liberdade?

Ela deixou o quarto, fazendo gestos aos guardas.

— Atem seus pulsos e tornozelos aos postes, mas tome cuidado de seu ombro ferido. Atem o braço ferido no ferro da cama. Não o quero acordado e causando qualquer tipo de problemas. Retornarei pela manhã.

Desprezando a pontada de culpa por seu plano, dirigiu-se para o piso inferior em busca da Kagome, enquanto pensava que já era tempo de que começasse a atuar como uma rainha outra vez..

__________________:-) ______________________:-D_______________

**Vingança! Vingança! Se eu fosse ela saberia exatamente como aproveitar de um Sesshoumaru bem amarrado... rsrsrs. Mais um capítulo de bônus! Uêbaaaaa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Tinha que haver uma rocha em cima de sua cabeça. Algo que justificasse as punhaladas de dor que sentia.

Sesshoumaru queria trocar de posição, mas percebeu que não podia mover-se. Sua cabeça parecia duas vezes de seu tamanho normal, e quando lutou para limpar a névoa mental que sentia, não podia recordar que tinha acontecido antes de dormir.

Obrigou a seus olhos a abrir-se, piscou, logo voltou a piscar outra vez. Havia uma janela em frente, mas esta estava escurecida por um filme poeirento que impedia de ver o lado de fora. Parecia que era de dia.

A cama em que ele se encontrava era um pouco maior que um berço. Estava descoberto, por que as mantas estavam por debaixo dele, e só uma manta áspera, fina, cobria seu corpo nu. Na câmara onde se encontrava não havia nenhum mobiliário salvo a cama.

Não estava em sua câmara. De fato, não estava em Raynar, disso estava completamente seguro. Tentou sentar-se, mas descobriu que estava amarrado pelas mãos e pés.

Quando seus olhos por fim se adaptaram, pôde inspecionar o quarto, mas seu olhar fixou-se nos dois guerreiros femininos que o olhavam despreocupadamente.

Pelos fogos de inferno! Devia estar em Dognelle.

Então, começaram-lhe a chegar retalhos de cor.

Recordou Rin na beirada bosque. Guerreiros que levavam espadas e que o rodeavam. Recordou ser alcançado por uma espada, a dor por uma ferida em seu ombro, e logo tudo ficou negro.

Ele estremeceu quando tentou mover o ombro. Olhou para baixo, viu as ataduras que lhe cobriam no que deveria ser a ferida. E sua cabeça, de igual forma devia estar enfaixada.

— Onde está Rin? — perguntou aos guardas.

Elas não responderam.

— São mudas? Perguntei-lhes onde está Rin. Digam que estou acordado e desejo falar com ela.

Elas lhe responderam com um sorriso suspicaz.

— Elas não lhe vão responder. Aqui não é o rei.

Dando a volta para o som familiar de sua voz, viu-a na entrada. Ela se aproximava devagar, girando-se para seus guardas.

— Saiam. Esperem lá fora.

Elas assentiram e partiram. Logo Rin rodeou a cama, e parou aos pés dela.

— Te amarrei como fez comigo, lembra?

— Deixe-me ir, Rin. Estou te avisando

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você? Me avisando? Não está em posição para fazer nada além de conversar. E posso remediar isto facilmente, te colocando uma mordaça.

Ele lutou com as ataduras de seus pulsos, mas foi em vão. Tudo o que fez foi agravar a dor de seu ombro e sua cabeça.

— É assim que me devolve a forma como te tratei em Raynar?

— Quer dizer, quando tentou me escravizar? Quando fui acorrentada a você cama? Negando a minha liberdade, sem importar quanto lhe pedisse isso? É disso do que está falando?

Como poderia ser esta a mesma mulher com que ele tinha feito amor ontem? Estava vestida com o traje tradicional de um guerreiro. As calças apertadas que abraçavam seus quadris e suas longas pernas, por cima vestia uma camisa frouxa com cordões. Não muito frouxos, já que ele não podia ver o contorno de seus seios. Agora ela estava obrigada a vestir como um guerreiro, em vez de com saia como antes.

— Foi tratada bem. Cuidamos de você, te demos banho e lhe vestimos.

— E você também será cuidado e vestido. Tem medo de que nós não tenhamos os mesmos luxos dos que desfrutava em Raynar? Aqui só há deserto, sabe disso não é?

— Por que faz isto?

— Entrou em minhas terras. É o preço da guerra, Sesshoumaru. Agora é meu prisioneiro.

— Meus guerreiros virão por mim. Tem que reconhecer isso.

Ela encolheu os ombros, mas não antes que ele visse a preocupação em sua cara.

— Sou consciente disso. Meus guardas estão preparados para defender Dognelle.

— Todas morrerão. Somente tem que me deixar ir e ninguém será prejudicado.

— Não.

A frustração e a raiva cresceram dentro dele. Lutou contra as ataduras, apesar da ferida e da dor de seu ombro. Quando já não tinha mais forças, deixou de lutar, caindo sobre o travesseiro, enviando pensamentos hostis à Rin.

Ela tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto quando se aproximou ao lado da cama. Sentou-se na beira, seu quadril ficou encostado nele e retirou seu cabelo da cara. Seus dedos estavam frios, mas a atração que sentiam reviveu com seu toque.

— Como se sente ao ser um escravo, Sesshoumaru? Saber que seu destino, sua própria vida, descansa em minhas mãos?

— Eu não sou o escravo de ninguém.

— Disse-te o mesmo não faz muito tempo. Mas zombou de mim então, e me disse que minha nova vida seria como uma concubina de Raynar. Agora, pode ser que eu faça o mesmo.

Inclinou-se para ele, pressionando seus lábios ligeiramente contra os dele.

Ele tentou girar sua cabeça para distanciar-se, mas não teve nenhuma forma de escapar, fraco como ele se encontrava. Ela lambeu seus lábios, sua língua quente, úmida; esta ação o atormentava.

— Quer ser meu concubino, Sesshoumaru? Quer me dar prazer noite e dia, sempre que eu quiser?

Sesshoumaru tentou não sentir nada, mas seu pênis não prestava atenção, voltou à vida quando ela lambeu seu pescoço, baixando devagar, até alcançar seus mamilos com a língua.

— Vejo que você gostaria de ser meu escravo, Sesshoumaru.

Ele apertou os dentes e mentalmente lutou com seu corpo, mas foi em vão.

— Nunca cederei minha liberdade.

— Bem, seu coração pode dizê-lo, mas seu corpo me diz outra coisa. — Para demonstrar sua explicação, ela deslizou as mãos para baixo até seus quadris, revelando sua ereção.

Condenado pênis traidor! Por que não prestara atenção e ficara flácido?

Ele a olhou com uma mescla igual entre entusiasmo e agitação quando ela passou as mãos por seu estômago e mais abaixo, logo flexionou os dedos ao redor de seu pênis, até que em sua ponta apareceu uma gota de sêmen.

— Que guerreiro tão forte é. Estás ferido, debilitado, e mesmo assim ainda consegue elevar-se até as alturas. —Lhe acariciava tranqüilamente, mantendo seu olhar fixo solo em sua cara.

— Diga Sesshoumaru, quer que eu te chupe?

— Não — mentiu, mas seu pênis saltou em suas mãos.

Ela riu.

— Ah, penso que gostaria muitíssimo. Mesmo amarrado como está, seu corpo pede liberação a gritos.

Ele esteve a ponto de dizer que ela não significava nada para ele, mas quando seus lábios rodearam seu pênis e o chupou cuidadosamente. Ele arqueou os quadris, empurrando-o mais profundamente dentro de sua boca quente e úmida.

Gemeu quando ela enfiou seu pênis mais e amassou seu escroto com as mãos, brincando com suas bolas até que não pôde fazer nada mais que soltar um gemido de prazer.

Apesar do fato de estar preso e necessitado, apesar de se opor a isso, não podia ocultar o fato que o desejava, ansiava a liberação que ela poderia lhe proporcionar.

— Pare com isso, Rin — disse com os dentes apertados. — Deixe-me ir e me assegurarei que nenhum dano alcance a sua gente.

Ela murmurou contra seu pênis, mas não fez caso a sua súplica. O assalto sobre seu pênis era implacável, seguia lambendo e chupando até que o alojou inteiro em sua garganta. Acariciava-o, lambia, não o amamentou até que ele ficou em suas mãos, tremente e preparado para sua liberação.

Suas rezas foram respondidas quando ela agarrou seu escroto e o espremeu com supremo cuidado, então absorveu seu sêmen. Levantou os quadris da cama, e chegou ao clímax naquela boca que levou até a última gota de sua semente.

Depois de tragar cada gota, ela se levantou, lambendo os lábios e encontrando seu olhar fixo nela. Então puxou as mantas para trás, inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios. Ainda havia gotas de sua semente em sua boca. Provar seu sabor nela fez com que seu pênis voltasse outra vez à vida.

Seus olhos eram intensos lagos de chocolate, e sentiu certa satisfação.

— Penso que podemos jogar este jogo mais tarde outra vez. — Ela deixou o quarto, deixando-o atordoado e incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.

Para um homem que sempre tinha sido o responsável por seu próprio destino, agora estar preso e necessitado era uma pílula amarga de engolir.

Ele era um escravo, e estava à piedade de Rin. E era uma piedade doce. Olhando-a tomar seu pênis em sua boca, o prazer delicioso que tinha sentido em sua garganta, era quase mais do que poderia suportar.

Não queria preocupar-se desta situação. Mas algo teria que trocar, e logo.

* * * * *

Rin passou o resto do dia com a Kagume e os guerreiros, tentando repassar um plano defensivo em caso de um ataque de Raynar.

Sesshoumaru estava correto, seus guerreiros Raynar viriam por ele. Ela sabia que isto era só questão de tempo, antes que seu exército chegasse a suas portas. Um exército com o que sua gente não poderia lutar sozinho.

Ela estava disposta a arriscar as vistas de suas guerreiras, a sobrevivência de seu reino, apenas para lhe ensinar o que era estar escravizado?

Ela poderia deixá-lo ir? Oferecer-lhe o perdão que ele não a tinha devotado? Como olharia aos olhos de sua gente se ela deixasse ao Rei de Raynar simplesmente andar livre por suas portas?

Ela se sentou sobre a beira de sua diminuta cama e pôs sua cabeça entre as mãos, agradecida pela solidão de suas câmaras. Não havia nenhum modo de vencer nesta situação. Teria que deixá-lo ir. Mesmo se ela quisesse castigá-lo por negar sua liberdade, já não podia fazê-lo e ver como seu povo matava o dela.

Mas agora, outros eram conscientes de que eles não tinham retornado. Os guerreiros Raynar assaltariam as portas de Dognelle à manhã. Ela temia aos guerreiros, maiores grandes e mais fortes. Elas não eram oponentes para Raynar. Não sozinhas, de qualquer forma.

Ela teria que deixar Sesshoumaru ir-se. Não havia nenhuma outra opção.

Um dia antes, tinha ordenado aos guardas deixá-lo nas masmorras e o encerrou em uma cela com apenas uma corrente atada a seus tornozelos.

Não era exatamente o mesmo que estar nas câmaras das concubinas, ou na própria câmara de Sesshoumaru, mas isto era Dognelle.

Além disso, ela o tinha feito para conseguir distanciá-lo dela, para que o que tinha feito antes não voltasse a acontecer outra vez. Não podia resistir a seu toque, ao prazer dele. O tempo se estava esgotando e nunca passaria outra vez. Não podia deixar que passasse outra vez.

Desceu pela escada para as masmorras, estremecendo como sempre lhe ocorria quando transitava os corredores escuros e mofados. Sesshoumaru estava encadeado na primeira cela, vestido só em suas calças. A atadura sobre seu ombro estava solta e ao que parecia, ele arrancara a que lhe cobria a cabeça. Havia um feio hematoma e um galo perto de sua têmpora esquerda.

Seu primeiro pensamento quando o viu, foi o de correr para liberá-lo. Sentia-se culpada pelo tratamento que ele sofria. Ele era um rei e merecia algo melhor. No que tinha estado pensando quando ordenou aos guardas lhe trazer aqui?

— Ah, já vejo que meu captor vem aqui para apreciar meu cativeiro.

Ela deveria sentir cólera e satisfação pela vingança. Em vez disso, sentiu uma dor miserável que a roía, e uma culpa que se abatia sobre ela como uma laje.

Estivera se equivocando, de algum modo?

— Não estou aqui para isso.

— Não? Por que está aqui então, Rin?

Sua cólera era evidente. Sentiu-se tão miserável por ter perdido sua confiança. Não, ela não o culpava.

— Somente venho para ver como está.

— Sou forte. Agora me deixe sozinho.

Exatamente o que ela deveria fazer, mas quando se voltou para partir, seus pés não avançaram. Tirou as chaves de seu bolso e abriu a porta da cela, cuidadosamente, deixando as chaves a seu alcance. Deu um passo para dentro e parou justo diante dele.

— Vivendo perigosamente hoje? — perguntou ele.

— Não sei por que o diz.

— Está em pé, perto de mim, de um criminoso vil e perigoso. Não deveria temer que eu coloque minhas mãos ao redor de sua bonita garganta e te mate?

— Nunca me faria mal.

Ele ficou tranqüilo um momento, logo disse:

— Está segura disso?

Estava zombando e ela sabia.

— Sim.

— Deixe estar, Rin. Seu tempo se esgota.

Por que estava ela ali em primeiro lugar? Um intento por apelar a sua piedade. A lembrança daquela manhã, quando ele estava amarrado à cama, havia sentido seus mamilos duros sob sua túnica. Mas ele nunca faria amor com ela se tivesse essa opção. E ela esteve a ponto de deixá-lo em liberdade, nunca mais o veria outra vez, exceto no campo de batalha. Que tinha de mau querer acontecer uns breves momentos em seus braços?

— Talvez queira te usar como meu escravo sexual, não pensou nisso?

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele deu um passo para ela, mas não avançou muito, pelas correntes que tinha em seus tornozelos.

— Me usaria assim?

— Sim.

— Que aconteceria se eu não quisesse que me toque?

Ela riu e fechou o espaço entre eles, colocando suas palmas sobre o peito nu.

— Como não quis que eu te tocasse esta manhã?

Ele encolheu os ombros e deu a volta para distanciar-se. Mas ela o seguiu.

— Sesshoumaru, eu te quero.

— Não sou seu brinquedo, Rin. Não sinto simplesmente porque é o que quer.

— Este não é o modo no que trata a suas mulheres? Esta não é a mesma perspectiva que tem se fossem elas as que se negassem?

Ele esfregou a parte posterior de seu pescoço e se apoiou contra a parede.

— Não sei. Talvez.

— Você as toma sempre que quer. As toca quando é seu desejo tocá-las. Estala seus dedos e espera que elas venham correndo, porque é o que quer, quando você quer. — Para lhe demonstrar seu controle, passo os dedos ao longo de sua espinha dorsal, baixando as mãos por suas firmes nádegas. Ele estremeceu e deu a volta.

Seus olhos agora eram escuros como um dia de tormenta. Ela olhou para baixo, para ver sua ereção que se pressionava contra suas calças, logo se encontraram com o olhar fixamente.

— Isto é somente sexual — disse ele, cuspindo as palavras com a fúria que claramente mostrava sua cara. — Nada mais. Se te encontrar no campo de batalha outra vez, não vacilarei em te atravessar com minha espada.

Suas palavras foram cheias de cólera, ela sabia que era a verdade absoluta. Esta certeza a deixou com um vazio que ela não queria seguir sofrendo.

— Sei. Mas até então, quero-te no mais profundo de mim.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se pensasse em não fazer caso a sua petição. Mas então, ele a agarrou e esmagou a boca contra a sua, seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela e sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Era exatamente o que ela queria, o que ela necessitava. Quando ele a moveu para que o traseiro pressionasse contra a parede da cela, ela já choramingava. Ele manteve sua boca sobre a dela, conduzindo a língua repetidamente dentro de sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, rasgou os cordões que mantinham sua camisa presa e a deixou aberta, enchendo suas mãos com seus seios.

Rin não podia respirar, a força de seu desejo fazia seu coração bater de maneira irregular. Ela desatou suas calças e segurou seu pênis, acariciando-o longitudinalmente, desfrutando ao sentir seu calor rígido nas mãos.

— Se quiser isto, faremos agora — disse ele, com voz profunda. Ele desatou suas calças e dando um puxão, baixou-as e as arrancou, rapidamente. Com uma mão fixou seus braços por cima de sua cabeça e se inclino para seus seios, chupando e mordendo seus mamilos até que ela emitiu gemidos de prazer. Logo ele moveu os dedos para seu sexo, encontrando-o e separando suas dobras, pressionando seu clitóris e introduzindo os dedos em seu interior. Pressionou forte e rapidamente, usando o polegar para massagear circularmente seu clitóris, até que o único que via eram brilhos imprecisos por seus olhos.

O desejo o assaltou mais duramente, enchendo-o de luxúria, que lhe exigia tomar o que lhe ofereciam. Seu clitóris foi espremido por seus dedos quando começou a gozar, empapando sua mão com seus sucos. Mas ele não parou ali. Deixou cair seus braços, e a alcançou por suas nádegas, levantando-a do chão.

Ela abriu de pernas e as colocou ao redor de sua cintura, afiançando-se a seus ombros, quando ele tomou sua boca de novo com um beijo que a devastou ao mesmo tempo em que afundava o pênis dentro de sua vagina. Ela gritou em sua boca, lhe penetrando com a língua como ele estava fazendo com força e rapidamente contra ela. A pressão a fez raspar suas nádegas nuas contra a parede de pedra da cela, mas não o notava.

Tudo pelo que ela se preocupou foi alcançar o orgasmo, caindo pelo precipício com Sesshoumaru dentro dela.

— Mais rápido — ordenou ela, levantando os quadris ao tempo que aumentava seu ritmo. O suor para brilhar sua pele e ela o lambeu, absorveu seu pescoço com força. Ele cravou seus dedos na suave carne de suas nádegas e fortemente a penetrou até que esteve completamente em seu interior, esmagando-a contra a parede.

— Venha para mim, Rin. — Disse entre ofegos.— Vem, me aperte, absorve meu pênis.

Suas palavras eram tudo o que ela necessitava para pressionar sobre a rocha. A culminação era iminente, capturando-a com força, ela gritou seu nome, afundando suas unhas em seus ombros, quando os ferozes estremecimentos do orgasmo lhes chegaram. Ele gemeu cruamente em seu ouvido, com a cara enterrada em seu pescoço, quando seu corpo se descarregou em seu interior.

Permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos, ofegando pesadamente. Abraçando Sesshoumaru, como se nunca quisesse deixá-lo ir.

A verdade se abateu sobre ela, e se obrigou a abrir seus olhos. Não queria deixá-lo ir. NUNCA.

Ela o amava. Seu coração saltava contra suas costelas pela realidade. Este homem, seu inimigo, seu cativo, era também o homem que amava com todo seu coração.

E era o homem que nunca teria.

— Sesshoumaru, pode ir.

_________________________________:-(__________________________________

**Admiro muito a Rin, viu. Quantas no lugar dela conseguiriam abrir mão do Sesshy assim? Eu com certeza não!**

**To meio sem tempo, então vou responder as reviews no próximo. Bjus a todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sesshoumaru levantou sua cabeça bruscamente e ficou olhando fixamente a face de Rin. Ainda não tinha seu corpo sob controle depois do que acabava de passar. Sua vagina ainda pulsava apertadamente ao redor de seu pênis, forçando-o com outra ereção. Queria despi-la completamente, jogá-la sobre uma cama e fazer amor, desta vez com calma.

Em vez disso, lhe dizia que iria libertá-lo. Assim, fácil.

Por Kame, ela o enfurecia, zangava-o, atormentava-o e o fascinava como nenhuma outra mulher. Achava-a completamente imprevisível.

— Vai me deixar ir?

Ela assentiu e o empurrou ligeiramente pelo peito para que a soltasse. Evitou seus olhos, enquanto alcançava sua roupa e se vestia rapidamente.

— Temos que nos apressar. Quero-te fora daqui antes que seus guerreiros assaltem nossas portas.

Perguntando-se o que teria causado sua repentina mudança de opinião, alcançou-a.

— Rin.

Ela se girou para ele, com seus olhos revelando uma dor que não tinha esperado ver.

— Não me faça perguntas, Sesshomaru. Simplesmente recolhe suas coisas e vamos.

— Me fale. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Por que está me libertando?

— Protejo meu reino. Sei que não somos rivais para seus guerreiros. Vamos. — Ela se inclinou e desencadeou seus tornozelos, logo o guiou pela entrada, subindo as escadas. — Não quero causar nenhuma comoção, assim vou fazer com que um par de meus guardas o escoltem através das portas. Espere aqui um momento.

Deixou-o detrás da porta, lhe dando tempo para colocar as roupas e as botas. Sua atitude o confundia. Fazia uns minutos, era pura paixão ardente, como se não pudesse ter bastante dele. Agora, parecia que não podia esperar para livrar-se dele.

Seria capaz, por uma só vez, de entender a mente de uma mulher?

E o que era ainda mais importante, acaso importava? Libertá-lo-ia e estaria de volta em Raynar pela manhã. Era isso que devia importar-lhe.

Mas não era. Gostasse ou não, Rin lhe importava.

Ela abriu a porta e lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios para fazê-lo calar, logo fez gestos para que saísse.

Este não era o caminho pelo que conduziram à cela. Desceram pelo vestíbulo para as cozinhas. As estadias estavam escuras, mas podia distinguir áreas de comer e de cozinhar.

— Meus guardas o levarão até seu povo. Jura que não serão danificadas nem detidas?

— Sim, tem minha palavra como Rei de Raynar de que as deixarei voltar imediatamente.

Ela assentiu, logo apontou para três cavalos que esperavam ao outro lado da porta.

— Vá.

Deu a volta para ela, não querendo deixar incompletas as coisas entre eles.

— Rin, eu...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para baixo, mas não antes que ele vislumbrasse a umidade que brotava de seus olhos.

— Vá, Sesshomaru. Não temos nada mais que nos dizer.

Depois de quase o empurrar porta a fora, fechou-a, abandonando-o ali de pé na escuridão, sem outra opção que dirigir-se para os cavalos. Maldição, odiava deixar as coisas incertas entre eles!

Pensou em dar a volta e enfrentar-se com ela, mas o que lhes traria isso, salvo mais miséria para ambos? Não podiam estar juntos. Lutar contra o inevitável era inútil.

Então, por que se sentia como se alguém tivesse esmagado seu coração com um punho?

Montou no cavalo e seguiu silenciosamente detrás dos dois guardas enquanto saíam do pátio cavalgando. As comporta se abriram e eles saíram ao deserto.

Quando alcançaram a curva do caminho principal, pôde ver tochas na distância. Guerreiros Raynar, sem dúvida. Encheu-se de orgulho ao ver tantos de sua gente indo a seu resgate.

Um resgate desnecessário agora, dado que Rin o tinha deixado partir.

Em uma hora foram descobertos por seus guerreiros. Hakudoushi e alguns outros galopavam em cabeça, com suas espadas desembainhadas. Pararam a uns pés de distância, sem dúvida esperando a ver o que fariam as Dognelle. Hakudoushi lançava olhares perigosos para os guardas situados a ambos os lados de Sesshoumaru.

— Estas mulheres não devem ser danificadas — disse Sesshoumaru, então assentiu para ambas as guerreiras Dognelle, que olharam ao Hakudoushi com desdém, logo se giraram e se dirigiram de volta ao Dognelle.

— Deveríamos atravessá-las com nossas espadas por atrever-se a seqüestrar ao Rei de Raynar.

Sesshoumaru fez calar a seu amigo e ordenou às tropas retornar a Raynar. Levavam só uns minutos cavalgando quando Hakudoushi começou de novo.

— Não atacaremos Dognelle? — perguntou Hakudoushi.

— Não.

— Tomaram pela força. —Hakudoushi assinalou seu ombro. — Está ferido.

— Sim.

— Deveríamos te vingar! Não são rivais para nós.

— Não há necessidade. Como pode ver, deixaram-me ir. Deixa-o já, Hakudoushi.

— Mas não comprem...

— Mandei que deixasse estar!

O cavalo que montava relinchou ao levantar voz, mas não fez conta, nem tampouco a Hakudoushi, durante o resto da cavalgada. Já tinha muitas coisas na cabeça sem ter que preocupar-se com isso e tentar apaziguar a sede de vingança de outros. Hakudoushi era excessivamente leal, mas de vez em quando se equivocava. Sesshoumaru entendia seus motivos para comportar-se assim, mas isto não desculpava as ocasionais insubordinações de Hakudoushi. O perdoava devido apenas a sua criação.

Quando alcançaram Raynar, a alvorada já raiava no horizonte. Enquanto cavalgavam através das portas, aproximavam-se multidões lhes ovacionando. Ele riu e saudou todo mundo, mas o que realmente queria era o consolo de sua habitação, e algum tempo a sós para pensar.

Infelizmente, não ia ser assim, pois Hakudoushi o seguia à câmara de banho.

— Algumas vezes não te entendo — disse Hakudoushi, ali de pé com os braços dobrados enquanto Sesshoumaru se despia, tirava a atadura que lhe cobria o ombro e se deslizava no banheiro.

— Obviamente. — Ele gemeu enquanto se inundava até o pescoço na água fumegante, esperando que o banho levasse não só a dor de seus músculos, mas também a tensão que tinha alagado seu corpo desde o momento em que Rin lhe disse que o punha em liberdade.

— Importaria-se em me dizer o que passou ali?

— Não especialmente. — O que queria era que o deixassem sozinho.

— Preocupo-me com você, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru abriu um olho e olhou Hakudoushi fixamente.

— Não há nada do que preocupar-se.

— Não? Primeiro, permite que essa Rainha pagã de Dognelle ocupe suas habitações. Logo, conforme parece, tem-te bem pego pelos ovos, até que é capturado e escravizado em seu reino. E quando te liberta, tudo o que quer fazer é te dirigir de volta a Raynar em vez de procurar vingança.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

— Vingança por quê? Pelo fato de que ela me mostrou exatamente como é ser escravo? Por que ela não me fez nada mais que eu mesmo fiz a ela? Qual seria o motivo exato de nossa vingança, Hakudoushi?

— Ela seqüestrou e escravizou ao Rei de Raynar!

Fosse por seu esgotamento ou simplesmente pelo fato de que Hakudoushi tinha começado a irritá-lo, sentiu que estava perdendo o controle. Voltou-se para seu amigo e disse:

— E nós escravizamos à Rainha de Dognelle. Aborreço-me com esta conversa, Hakudoushi. Sugiro que encontre algo construtivo que fazer com seu tempo, como preparar a nossos guerreiros para uma possível guerra com os Centuri. A não ser que, certamente, pense que poderia fazer um melhor trabalho que eu como Rei.

Hakudoushi avermelhou e assentiu, abandonando o quarto sem outra palavra.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e se recostou na banheira, agradecido pela paz do momento. Não lhe deu tempo mais que a fechar os olhos e deixar que seus pensamentos se desvanecessem em um nada, quando umas cálidas mãos acariciaram seus ombros. Ergueu-se com um sobressalto, só para encontrar Ayame nua, ajoelhando-se na banheira. Com um sorriso sedutor, ela alcançou a cabeça

— Senti falta de você, meu rei. Bem-vindo a casa.

— Obrigado.

— Permitirá que eu te banhe?

Não fazia tanto tempo, teria dado a boas-vindas à formosa Ayame. Agora, o pensamento dela nua e na banheira com ele, não lhe trazia mais que indiferença.

Em vez disso, assaltavam-no imagens de uma guerreira castanha. Seu corpo se encheu de desejo ao recordar como havia tomado Rin contra a fria parede de tijolo da masmorra de Dognelle. Seu pênis se elevou, e os olhos de Ayame se obscureceram. Ela se deslizou na banheira e se sentou escarranchado sobre ele.

Ele não queria Ayame, mas teria que tomá-la de qualquer jeito. Simplesmente teria que foder com outra mulher, e assim tirar Rin da mente. Alcançou Ayame e enterrou sua cara em seu pescoço, inalando seu aroma. Ela enterrou seu sexo contra ele, arranhando seus ombros com suas unhas, fazendo tudo o que lhe agradava.

Mas seu aroma não era o de Rin. Seu sexo não era o de Rin. Ela não era Rin. Tinha uma mulher cálida e disposta em suas mãos, e não a queria. Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a contra a beirada da banheira e observou Ayame.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Há algo errado, meu rei?

— Não. Simplesmente estou cansado.

— Faz um momento estava duro e preparado para mim.

Faz um momento era Rin que estava em seus braços. Ayame já não tinha nenhum atrativo para ele.

— Estou cansado, Ayame. Deixe-me.

Implacável como sempre, ela curvou suas mãos ao redor de seu pênis.

— Posso te animar. Deixe-me te dar prazer.

— Disse não.

— Sei que me quer, Sesshoumaru. Sempre me quis. Sou a única para você. A única que pode te levar às alturas do êxtase, a única boa o bastante para ser sua rainha.

Ela se inundou sob a água e se introduziu seu pênis na boca. Sesshoumaru estremeceu, mas não de prazer. As visíveis tentativas por parte de Ayame de seduzi-lo para assegurar o posto de rainha o adoeciam. Tirou-a da água e a pôs fora da banheira.

— Disse que não, Ayame, e não é não. Agora vá, e não volte.

Seus olhos se obscureceram e pela primeira vez, viu ódio neles. Então ela baixou docilmente a cabeça.

— Como deseja, meu rei.

Depois de sair do banho como uma tromba, Sesshoumaru tomou nota mental de eliminar Ayame como concubina dele. Pelos Fogos do Inferno, já que estava fazendo isso, também poderia livrar-se do resto delas. Já não tinham nenhum atrativo para ele. Onde antes a idéia de uma fêmea disposta, dócil ao seu dispor era o bastante, agora só podia pensar em uma guerreira castanha que lutava contra ele a cada momento, cujo engenho e inteligência estavam a sua altura, e cuja paixão acendia um fogo dentro dele que só ela poderia apagar.

Aborrecido por não poder encontrar nenhum consolo, vestiu-se e se foi a seu dormitório, esperando poder dormir. Mas o sono não ia chegar esse dia.

Amava-a. Por Kame e as estrelas, amava-a com todo seu ser. Não era de sentir saudades que já não o interessava outras mulheres. Rin não só tinha sua paixão, tinha-lhe dado também seu coração.

E agora ela estava de volta no Dognelle, de novo uma mulher livre, e ele estava ali, sentindo-se mais prisioneiro do que nunca tinha estado. Apaixonou-se por uma mulher a quem nunca poderia reclamar.

* * * * *

Estava em seu escritório a pensar, nunca fora do tipo que ficava a devanear sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas agora não conseguia evitar, Sesshoumaru tomava conta de seus pensamentos. Completamente. Sabia que isso não era sensato, mas já contavam seis semanas desde que ele se fora e não tivera mais notícias dele. Apesar da falta que sentia, não podia se iludir. Sesshoumaru era inimigo e continuaria a ser não importava como se sentisse com relação a ele, nem as atuais circunstâncias. Fora desperta de seus devaneios por uma de suas guardas e quase ficou feliz por ISS, até que ficou sabendo o motivo da interrupção.

— Minha rainha, Naraku do Centuri está às portas!

Rin se esticou e procurou o guarda. Sua mente e seu corpo já se estavam preparando para a batalha. Ergueu-se e perguntou:

— Quantos guerreiros traz consigo?

— Só cinco.

— Cinco? Como pode ser isso?

— Diz que não veio a fazer guerra, e sim para falar com você.

Bordeando seu escritório, seguiu ao guarda pelo hall.

— Não tem sentido. Sobre o que teria para falar comigo?

— Diz que sobre Raynar. E Sesshoumaru.

Centuri tinha atacado Raynar? Não, se algo assim tivesse acontecido ela já saberia. Os Centuri tinham que cavalgar através de Dognelle para chegar a Raynar. Não havia nenhum outro caminho.

— Parece uma armadilha?

— Não, minha rainha. Temos guardas nas torres e procurando em todas as direções. Não há nenhum outro guerreiro Centuri oculto, dentro do que podemos ver.

Suspirando, ela assentiu.

— Escoltem-no para dentro, e o façam cuidadosamente. Tragam aqui ao salão.

O guarda se afastou rapidamente. Rin passeou pelo chão sujo, perguntando-se por que Naraku quereria vê-la. O rei Centuri nunca visitava outros reinos, a não ser que fosse para tomá-los pela força. Ele não era dos que se dedicavam às atividades sociais, preferindo sitiar e tomar o que queria.

Apoiou a mão sobre a espada, sentindo-se cômoda com o frio punho de aço e esperando não estar cometendo um engano estúpido ao lhe permitir entrar.

Em uns momentos, Naraku entrou no amplo salão, seguido de um punhado de guerreiros Centuri e de mais de duas dúzias de seus próprios guardas. Ela relaxou seu apertão sobre o punho da espada e o recebeu no centro.

— Rin. — Seu amplo sorriso zombador mostrou que lhe faltavam a metade dos dentes.

Seu aspecto a fez estremecer. Se alguma vez o mal se encarnou, Naraku era o resultado. Sua cara era escura, manchada de sujeira, com o cabelo gordurento e pendurando como cordas em sua cabeça. Sua barba estava descuidada e poderia estar ocultando qualquer inseto. Cheirava como o asqueroso animal que os Centuri montavam. Era incrível que qualquer de seus animais sobrevivesse, mau-cuidados que estavam. Ela tossiu e cobriu o nariz, esperando evitar o asqueroso fedor que impregnava o quarto. Ainda assim, evitou retroceder, apesar da repulsão que sentia.

— O que te traz por aqui, Naraku?

Ele deu um passo para diante e a mão dela foi a sua espada. Levantando suas mãos, ele retrocedeu.

— Trago-te uma oferta.

— Que tipo de oferta?

— Uma espécie de aliança. Pelas terras mais ricas desta parte do planeta.

Ela sabia que queria dizer Raynar, já que ele sempre tinha cobiçado as terras de Sesshoumaru. Certamente, que reino não o tinha feito?

— Escuto-te.

Ele colocou as mãos detrás das costas.

— Foi seqüestrada pelo rei de Raynar, não?

— Sim. — Não a surpreendia que ele estivesse informado do tempo que tinha passado em Raynar. Sinceramente, estava surpreendida de que não tivesse atacado Dognelle em sua ausência.

— Acredito que agora você e eu compartilhamos um inimigo comum.

— Sesshoumaru.

Ela tentou não fazer uma careta ante seu sorriso torto. Uma cicatriz branca danificava a superfície de uma de suas bochechas. Ao que parecia, tinha sofrido algum dano interno porque aquele lado de seu lábio não se elevava como o outro, e mais parecia que estivesse grunhindo.

— Sim. Sesshoumaru. Sei que tal como eu, quererá te vingar dele. Foi seu pai quem matou a meu pai, já sabe.

Ao menos, isso era o que Naraku sempre quisera que todo mundo acreditasse. O rumor era que Naraku tinha matado a seu próprio pai para poder controlar Centuri, mas ninguém tinha calças para discutir aquele tema diante dele.

— Continue.

Naraku se aproximou, seu aroma quase a jogava para trás. Sussurrou, seu fôlego fedendo tanto quanto o esgoto de Dognelle.

— Ele te violou, minha rainha?

Ela queria jogá-lo, preferivelmente com a ponta de sua espada colocada pelo traseiro, para lhe mostrar o caminho. Mas algo a fez deter-se. Se não por outra coisa, ao menos poderia averiguar o que queria. Guiando-o para a mesa do centro da habitação, sentou-se em frente dele, mais como um modo de manter-se a distância que por outra coisa. Ele tomou assento e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, esperando sem dúvida sua resposta.

— Não te contarei os detalhes concretos de meu tempo em cativeiro. Baste dizer que eu não gostaria de repetir a experiência.

Naraku assentiu, brincando com sua barba.

— Tal como suspeitei. Sesshumaru sempre pensou que estava por cima de qualquer lei, tomando tudo o que ele queria sem consideração alguma por outros.

Na realidade, parecia mais o modo em que Naraku operava, mas ela não disse nada.

— Seja direto e me diz por que está aqui, Naraku?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, logo assentiu.

— Nós estamos planejando um ataque contra Raynar.

— Nós?

— Sim. Convenci aos reinos Lonai e Zhendahl para nos unir, e participar juntos no ataque. Se estiver de acordo e as Dognelle se unirem a nós, não há nenhuma possibilidade de que Raynar possa ganhar. Derrotaremos Sesshoumaru, daremos procuração de Raynar e finalmente poderemos sair deste deserto infernal e nos estabelecer em uma terra de brisas frescas, chuvas refrescantes e mares abundantes.

Ele tinha razão. Os guerreiros dos três reinos talvez pudessem derrotar Raynar. Se as Dognelle se unissem, a vitória estaria assegurada. Naraku a necessitava, disso não havia nenhuma dúvida. Poderia ser capaz de ganhar uma guerra contra Raynar com três reinos. Mas se juntasse quatro, seria uma certeza.

Há seis semanas, ela não poderia ter deixado acontecer esta oportunidade. Tampouco deveria fazê-lo agora. Esta não era a primeira vez que Naraku tinha sugerido um ataque sobre Raynar. O problema era que Naraku só estava interessado em incrementar sua própria prosperidade. Era uma pena que os reinos do Lonai e Zhendahl não o conhecessem tão bem como ela. Muito provavelmente, encontraria a maneira de desfazer-se dos reis de Lonai e Zhendahl, ou escravizá-los depois que Raynar estivesse assegurado. Depois de tudo, na mente do Naraku, só poderia haver um líder.

— O que ganharia minha gente com isso, Naraku?

Seus olhos negros brilharam como o sol sobre a asa de um corvo.

— Não é óbvio? A possibilidade de viver em Raynar, de unir-se a um novo e poderoso reino em vez de estar divididos em facções que não podem manter-se. Até poderia te fazer minha rainha e poderíamos governar um junto ao outro.

Seu estômago se revolveu mas do que fazia ultimamente ao pensar em Naraku lhe pondo as mãos.

— Não estou interessada em ser a companheira de ninguém, Naraku. Mas sua idéia me intriga.

Seu sorriso ardiloso lhe fez acreditar que ele já estava cantado vitória.

— Sempre soube que era uma governante inteligente. Você mesma pode ver as vantagens de minha proposta.

Ela ficou em pé e caminhou ao redor da mesa, apoiando-se contra a borda. Aproximar-se tanto de Naraku dava vontade de vomitar, mas precisava convencê-lo de sua sinceridade.

— Seria parva se não me lançasse com você e outros. Quando será o ataque?

— Sairemos amanhã de noite. Quando nos vir chegar, já será muito tarde.

Ela assentiu.

— Então as Dognelle cobrirão o flanco, esperando um pouco até depois que tenham começado seu ataque. Minhas guerreiras podem unir-se depois que tenham lutado um pouco. Raynar não esperará que as Dognelle participem, assim que lhes permitiremos manter esperança até o último momento. Então atacaremos e os arremataremos juntos.

— Boa idéia! —Ele ficou em pé e estendeu sua mão. Ela a estreitou, sua pele arrepiando-se ante seu frio toque.

— Sabia que poderia contar com você. Vingaremo-nos de Raynar! Virei te buscar amanhã.

— Pode contar comigo, Naraku. Lá estaremos.

Depois que ele se fora, pediu a Kagome que se encontrasse com ela em suas habitações.

— O que queria esse porco do Naraku? — perguntou ela.

— Quer que unamos forças com os Centuri, Lonai e Zhendahl para tomar Raynar.

Kagome enrugou seu nariz.

— Porco. Repugna-me.

Rin não podia estar mais de acordo.

— Tenho um plano, um que não vai gostar. Temos duas opções, Kagome. Podemos nos unir ao Naraku, ou podemos salvar ao Raynar.

Kagome suspirou.

— Eu não gosto de nenhuma das alternativas. Não podemos permanecer neutros?

Agarrou as mãos de sua prima e as juntou.

— Sei que não entende, mas confie em mim quando digo que não nos convém que Naraku assuma o comando de Raynar. Se ele e os outros dois reinos tiverem êxito, nosso tempo estará limitado. Seríamos os próximos em ser atacados e nos derrotariam. Raynar não permitirá que nada nos aconteça.

— Como pode estar tão segura?

— Porque assim pedirei a Sesshoumaru se tiver que fazê-lo, mas já chegou o momento de que abandonemos nosso isolamento. Devemos convencer Raynar de que libere suas mulheres do cativeiro. É o momento de nos unir a eles e nos fazer mais fortes.

— Antes preferiria morrer que viver como uma cativa! — cuspiu Kagome, desfazendo-se de Rin.

— Se permitirmos que Centuri derrote ao Raynar, morreremos todos. Além disso as coisas se complicaram. Tem uma coisa que não te contei e que precisas saber.

Kagome fechou os olhos e logo se voltou para ela.

— Certamente você é a rainha, e sua palavra é lei. Todas nós lhe seguiremos, já seja à escravidão ou à morte. Qual é seu plano?

Os olhos de Rin se encheram com lágrimas de gratidão. Ela não merecia tal lealdade, mas jurou que acontecesse o que acontecesse, nenhuma das mulheres Dognelle terminaria convertida em escrava. Kagome tinha razão, elas prefeririam estar mortas antes que perder sua liberdade.

Só podia esperar que não se chegasse a esse extremo.

**Oi genteeee! Agora estou com um pouco mais de tempo, então vamos aos comentários. Antes de mais nada, eu sei que vocês ficaram decepcionadas pelo fato da Rin ter liberado o Sesshy assim facinho, facinho, mas a Rin é uma rainha sensata, ela sabe que não é páreo para os guerreiros de Raynar e por outro lado, se ela mantivesse o Sesshy preso, por mais que ele a amasse ia acabar a odiando por mantê-lo prisioneiro, sabe como o é, o orgulho masculino. E também, apesar de todos os nossos desejos, o Sesshy realmente voltou para Raynar. Compreensível também, pois apesar de amar Rin ele é rei, tem seu povo pra cuidar.**

**Quanto a Ayame, eu falei que ela ia ter o que merecia não falei? Se bem que eu ficaria mais satisfeita se a Rin tivesse dado umas porradas nela... huahua! E o Naraku** **gente?** **Que nojo! Entendo porque a Rin ficou nauseada, ou será que foi por outra coisa? O que será que ela tem que contar a Kagome que complica as coisas? Aguardem os próximos capítulos!!!**

**Reviews: **

**Sandramonte: Espero que a vingança tenha sido boa de ler. Quanto ao fato dele ir embo, me desculpe, mas não tive como segurá-lo. Bjus.**

**Daaf-chan: Concordo com vc em tudo que vc disse... rsrs**

**Ana Spizziolli: Se gostou desse, aguarde os próximos então...**

**Mara: Não precisa se preocupar, a Rin nunca seria cruel com ele. Quanto a sua vontade de bebezinhos, como isso é uma adaptação eu não me sinto a vontade de mudar o final, pode ser que aconteça, ou não, pode ser que termine com bebezinhos ou não, só acompanhando pra saber.**

**Rin Taisho sama: Pois é, ele provou do próprio veneno, e o pior, gostou! Tirando é claro o fato de que ele estava em cativeiro..rsrs.**

**Cris: Obrigado, mas acho que todas temos ótimas idéia que incluem o Sesshy de qualquer maneira...... rsrs.**

**Lust Lotu's: A Rin é a mulher que todas queriam ser e o Sesshy o homem que todas queriam ter... huahua. **

**Hashi-chan 2: Menina, tô estranhando esse seu ataque se sentimentalismo, mas te entendo perfeitamente. Também achei muito bom ele sentir na pele um pouquinho do que a Rin passou, mas por favor, nas castra ele não, vc vai fazer um mal p´ra humanidade. Como eu disse a Mara, é uma adaptação e no original pode ser que tenha um filhinho ou não e pode ser que eu mude ou não, isso vcs nunca vão saber.... huahuahua (só se lerem o original ******** ) Bjus.**

**Miuky Haruno: Ah, pode ter certaza de que ela vai mostrar e nunca vai deixar ele esquecer...rsrs Bjus.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sesshoumaru despertou quando Hakudoushi de um empurrão abriu a porta, e a luz entrou dentro da habitação.

— Vêm tochas na distância. O ataque está próximo.

Imediatamente estava acordado e saltando da cama, para recolher suas roupas.

Logo saiu correndo para a porta com o Hakudoushi a seu lado.

— Deu a voz de alarme?

Hakudoushi assentiu.

— Quase todos estão nestes momentos na armaria. Os arqueiros tomam posições nas torres.

Faltavam umas horas para a alvorada e o castelo se sumia em uma grande atividade. Inclusive as mulheres e as crianças tinham sido despertados, já sabiam do perigo que se morava e se preparavam para o ataque.

— Tem idéia de quantos são?

Pergunto enquanto cruzavam os corredores em direção às muralhas de pedra. Uma vez acima, olhou atentamente o horizonte, para ver o que pareciam milhares de tochas.

— Não, mas isto é mais que o exército dos Centuri, a julgar pelo número de lanças que se divisam.

Sesshoumaru estava de acordo.

— Já temia que convencesse a outros reinos para atacar todos juntos, ao formar uma aliança.

— E estará Dognelle entre eles?

Rin tinha liberado para que ele pudesse ver como se aproximava com outros guerreiros para atacá-lo?

Não. Sabia que ela não faria isso.

Rin lhe havia dito que ela odiava aos Centuri, mais que às leis de Raynar. Ela não se uniria com Naraku.

— Pergunta se o exercito Dognelle está no grupo que se aproxima? — Sesshoumaru olhou Hakudoushi, mas não lhe respondeu.

Hakudoushi colocou sua mão sobre o braço de Sesshoumaru e disse:

— Equivoquei-me, sei que sente algo por essa mulher. Este não é o lugar nem o momento para te dizer como sentir ou que fazer. Eu somente… — Olhou à distância, incapaz de terminar sua oração.

Sesshoumaru apoiou sua mão no ombro de Hakudoushi.

— Eu sei. Não tenho nada contra você. Sei de onde vem. Sei os motivos pelos quais pensa dessa maneira. Posso não estar de acordo sempre com eles, mas os entendo.

Hakudoushi assentiu e se afastou para ocupar-se de escorar as portas. Sesshoumru comprovou o arsenal onde muitos dos cidadãos de Raynar estavam preparando suas espadas, flechas e arcos. Alguns afiavam, outros punham flechas nas guarnições, para contar com uma reserva.

Cada habitante de Raynar trabalhou. Seu êxito ou seu fracasso dependeriam de todos os cidadãos, não somente dos militares. Sua gente se apressava, preparando-se para a batalha, sentindo um orgulho que lhe encheu seu coração. Todos eles sabiam o que estava em jogo e cada um deles defenderia Raynar até seu último fôlego.

Em pouco tempo todos os preparativos foram completados. As portas tinham sido reforçadas e os arqueiros estavam nas almenas preparados para acender as flechas e disparar. Ele e seus guerreiros se dispuseram a esperar ao inimigo para a batalha.

Todos estavam preparados esperando a chegada do Centuri. Ainda era muito escuro para ver nada mais que as tochas que se moviam fazia eles em um progresso contínuo.

O silêncio e a tensão enchiam o ar. Sesshoumaru tentou sorrir e dirigir-se tanto a seus guerreiros como a outros. Quão último queria era que o medo impregnasse no reino.

A todo aquele que olhava sozinho encontrava determinação e suas armas ao alcance da mão. Nesses momentos estava muito orgulhoso de sua gente.

Inclusive Yura tinha juntado às concubinas e outras mulheres das cidades, para que preparassem ataduras para auxiliar aos feridos. Encontrou-a por acaso em meio de uma discussão feroz com alguns guardas que insistiam em manter as mulheres ao resguardo dentro das paredes do castelo. Yura se negou categoricamente e rechaçou aos guardas. Sesshoumaru teve que ocultar seu sorriso detrás da mão.

Pela primeira vez, podia ver as mulheres de Raynar como as mulheres fortes que eram. Estas não eram fêmeas que sorriam com afetação, com a necessidade de mimos e amparo. Elas estavam preparadas para lutar e morrer junto aos homens.

Justo como Rin em Dognelle. Talvez as mulheres de Raynar não fossem tão bem treinadas como as guerreiras Dognelle, mas isto facilmente podia ser remediado.

— Deixem que estas mulheres possam cumprir com seus deveres. — Disse aos guardas que rapidamente se moveram.

— Yura acha que tem as coisas sob controle aqui?

Ela assentiu, seus braços carregados com o peso das armas.

— Tive que pôr calças nas concubinas, assim é mais fácil correr. Algumas se queixaram, mas muitas mais estão impacientes para fazer o necessário e proteger suas terras.

— Fez um trabalho admirável — disse, seguindo adiante. Talvez Rin tivesse razão depois de tudo. Algo que consideraria, quando o ataque tivesse terminado. Quando Raynar estivesse outra vez são e salvo. Então pensaria em tudo o que Rin lhe havia dito. Agora, tinha que esperar que pudessem sobreviver ao ataque.

Uma calma que ia dando procuração de cada um deles à medida que as tochas se aproximavam. Logo os invasores alcançariam as portas. Sesshoumaru rezou para que a saída do sol rompesse sobre eles e assim poderiam avaliar com exatidão a força que os atacava. Seria também mais fácil para os arqueiros que poderiam ver seus inimigos.

Ele deu o sinal a seus arqueiros nas torres, e retrocederam seus arcos preparados para acender e disparar as flechas. Quando baixou sua mão e gritou, as flechas se elevaram. Na escuridão viram como algumas das tochas caíam ao chão, o que anunciava que as flechas tinham encontrado seus objetivos.

Os gritos da batalha unidos ao barulho do cavalos ressonaram debaixo de seus pés, enquanto o exercito Centuri avançava. Haviam trazido escadas para escalar as torres e catapultas para lançar rochas pesadas contra as almenas e o pátio do castelo. Uma grande nuvem de rochas voava fazia eles, neste momento.

— Apartem as mulheres e as crianças de seu caminho! — Gritou aos guardas que estavam de pé no pátio. O assaltou continuou com os guerreiros avançando. A tensão cresceu dentro dele e sentiu uma grande necessidade de sair pelas portas e enfrentar ao inimigo com sua espada. Mas sabia que ele e seus guerreiros teriam que esperar.

As flechas voavam para eles e tiveram que procurar refúgio. As rochas tinham cansado nas almenas e vários guerreiros resultaram feridos. As escadas golpearam as muralhas e os guerreiros Centuri subiram por elas. Sesshoumaru elevou sua espada e se dispôs a matar a tantos como pudesse.

Os sons do aço contra o aço enchia o ar. Os gritos da batalha impregnavam a serena amanhã. A alvorada se irrompeu sobre as montanhas ao este. Ao menos podiam ver melhor, agora.

Sesshoumaru atravessou com sua espada em um guerreiro Centuri, e olhou fixamente por cima da parede. Os guerreiros alagavam as escadas e pelo que podia ver a luz cinza da manhã havia cada vez mais. Muitos para poder contê-los.

Raynar nunca sobreviveria a um ataque destas dimensões. Apesar de sua força e decisão, seus inimigos os excediam em número. Sesshoumaru empurrou a uns combatentes e procurou o Hakudoushi, encontrou-o lutando com dois guerreiros. Escolheu um e rapidamente se desfez do invasor, logo viu como Hakudoushi para o mesmo com o outro.

— Há muitos deles — gritou por cima de suas cabeças, Hakudoushi olhou pelas almenas. Assentiu com expressão severa.

— Excedem-nos em número, mas somos mais fortes e estamos mais bem treinados. Talvez ainda possamos resistir.

Não tiveram tempo de dizer mais palavras por que guerreiros Centuri os cercaram, suas caras eram ameaçadoras e levavam as espadas ao alto. Sesshoumaru matou a dois deles e compreendeu que Hakudoushi tinha razão. Raynar era mais forte e mais perito. Mas os Lonai e os Zhendahln eram um fator desconhecido. Eram tão selvagens e brutais como os Centuri, mas careciam de treinamento? Ou eles possuíam a delicadeza e o coração dos guerreiros Raynar? Isso estava por ver. E o averiguariam logo. As bandeiras que anunciavam que os Lonai e Zhendahl se aproximavam das portas e lançavam o aríete contra elas. Os sons da madeira ao estilhaçar-se podiam ouvir do alto da torre onde Sesshoumaru estava de pé.

Não lhes levaria muito tempo tomar os muros externos. A muralha interior poderia resistir, mas não por muito tempo. Sesshoumaru encontrou a vários capitães e os instruiu para tomar posições nas portas e todas as aberturas no castelo interior. A última coisa que ele queria era pôr em perigo às mulheres e as crianças.

A batalha se alargou, no que pareceram horas. Raynar conseguiu conter aos guerreiros Centuri, Lonai e Zhendahl, apesar de que eram muito mais numerosos. Os arqueiros tinham matado ou ferido a grande número deles, mas parecia que não se acabavam nunca.

Era somente questão de tempo agora. Sesshoumaru sabia que seus soldados estavam cansados. Tinham estado lutando desde antes da alvorada e agora o sol brilhava ao alto do castelo. A fadiga cobraria seu tributo. E havia ainda guerreiros Centuri que não tinham entrado em batalha. Estariam frescos e cheios de energia.

Uma parte dele rechaçou a idéia de que poderiam morrer. Raynar era o reino mais forte sobre o planeta. Nenhum era superior a eles. E ele bobamente não tinha esperado que outros reino se unissem ao selvagem Centuri. Ninguém pensou nessa possibilidade. Só Rin.

Procurou a bandeira de Dognelle, esperando contra toda esperança que Rin e sua gente não se unissem com o Naraku. O pó dos cascos do cavalo, não deixava ver detrás dos grupos de guerreiros que se aproximavam de Raynar. Tudo o que sabia, era que Rin podia estar entre o exercito de invasores que deviam tomar posse de seu reino.

Viria para matá-lo ele e a seu povo.

Não, não acreditava que fora capaz de algo assim. Ela tinha sentimentos para com ele. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, tinha que sentir o mesmo ele.

Mas se ela formava parte disto, se ela se uniu ao Naraku, encontrá-la-ia sobre o campo de batalha e a mataria como a qualquer outro.

Faria o que tinha que fazer para salvar seu reino, inclusive se isto significava lutar contra a mulher que ele amava e atravessar seu coração com sua espada. Só de pensar no Rin, a dor lhe rasgava.

Com um golpe ensurdecedor a porta interior começou a ceder. Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi se olharam, sabendo que se a porta cedia, logo seriam invadidos. Esta poderia ser a última vez que Sesshoumaru olhava a seu amigo. Assentiram e seguiram lutando. Sesshoumaru feito uma olhada aos guerreiros fora das portas e descobriu um rangido nas árvores ao oeste, no bosque.

Guerreiras Dognelle que montavam cavalos surgiam de entre as árvores. Para seu assombrou as árvores caíam ao redor deles. Ele tinha estado naquele bosque e a temeridade de montar cavalos entre os espessos ramos causaria um verdadeiro alvoroço.

Havia centenas delas surgindo da espessura protetora do bosque. Seu coração caiu quando o viu como se aproximavam de Raynar, sua bandeira no alto, com sua rainha Rin lançando-se à batalha por Raynar... por ele.

Equivocou-se sobre ela, sobre seus sentimentos.

Aproximando-se do castelo à velocidade dos cavalos e ele sabia que Dognelle se uniria ao final com o Lonai e Zendahl.

Condenadas estrelas! Não deixaria seu reino e a sua gente, sem lutar. Esteve a ponto de girar e enfrentar-se ao Centuri outra vez, quando algo milagroso passou.

As tropas de Rin não se colocavam ao lado dos outros guerreiros, começaram a matá-los. Seu ataque surpresa teve um efeito imediato, Lonai e Zhendahl começaram a retroceder. Implacáveis, Rin e suas tropas cortaram suas filas com uma precisão que ele não pôde deixar de admirar.

Os outros dois reinos eram pequenos em comparação com Centuri e Raynar. Dognelle não era mais que uma partida para eles. Mas em pouco tempo, Lonai e Zendahl tinham girado e escapado para as montanhas de onde vinham.

Sobrava apenas os Centuri. E Naraku.

Com um grito e a esperança renovada, levantou-se procurando o líder dos Centuri. Sabia que Naraku estava fora das portas e o que mais temia era a abertura destas. Amontoou a maioria de seus guardas e deu a ordem de abrir os portões, irrompendo com força na luta diante do castelo.

Saltaram sobre os Centuri, empurrando-os para trás com uma ferocidade que acendeu o sangue de Sesshoumaru. Uma segunda onda de força entrou em seu coração. Sabia o que tinha que fazer para assegurar a paz em suas terras.

Sua escaramuça os mesclou com as guerreiras Dognelle. Sesshoumaru teve que admirar o modo em que elas lutaram, com uma força e tenacidade que o surpreendeu. Deu a volta para rechaçar a um Centuri e viu alguém atrás dele. Quando se girou com a espada levantada para golpear, deu-se de cara com Rin.

Sua cara estava manchada pela sujeira, sua espada tão ensangüentada como a dele. Um sorriso zombador aparecia em seu rosto e claramente lhe indicava que ela desfrutava da batalha. Nunca a tinha visto mais formosa que naquele momento.

— Vamos ao encontro de Naraku e assim podemos terminar com isto — disse ele.

Ela assentiu e abriram passo entre a multidão de soldados. Sesshoumaru gostaria de olhar Rin e o modo em que ela lutava, mas não podia girar a cabeça e deixar de olhar a seus inimigos. O que realmente o chocou é que ele não estava preocupado por ela como pensou que estaria. A consideração de que era mulher e uma mulher muito importante para ele, tinha-lhe feito pensar que seus pensamentos não se separariam de sua segurança.

Jogando uma olhada em sua direção, viu-a lutar contra um guerreiro Centuri duas vezes seu tamanho. Devido a sua velocidade e agilidade tinha derrubado ao guerreiro dando círculos a seu redor, sem nenhum sentido.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para Naraku que estava rodeado por seus soldados. Formavam ao redor dele um casulo protetor. A covardia deste homem o encheu de repugnância; era um líder entre sua gente. Deveria estar lutando junto a seus soldados em vez de agachar-se dentro do círculo procurando amparo.

Rin o descobriu também. Naraku gritava com fulgor irado em sua direção.

— Fêmea Traidora! Supunha-se que lutaria conosco, não contra nós — ele rosnou.

Rin se aproximou dele, enquanto os soldados Raynar e Dognelle minguavam o círculo protetor de guerreiros.

— Não luto junto a serpentes — cuspiu Rin.

Rin olhou Sesshoumaru.

— Continue você — disse ela, lhe dando a oportunidade de lutar contra Naraku ele mesmo.

— Manterei os outros a distância.

Ele sorriu abertamente e logo pôs toda sua atenção no rei Centuri.

Sesshoumaru deu voltas ao redor do Naraku. O medo aparecendo em seus escuros olhos, mas rapidamente mascarou seu semblante e lhe disse

— Não ganhará hoje Sesshoumaru. Raynar será meu!

Naraku serpenteou com sua espada e arremeteu contra Sesshoumaru, esta ameaça e se afastou facilmente. Naraku não era tão grande como Sesshoumaru e isso lhe dava vantagem ao ser mais ligeiro com os pés.

Sesshoumaru, entretanto, era mais forte e mais experiente no manejo da espada. Depois de uns golpes certeiros, havia várias feridas nos braços e ombros de Naraku, com sangue que começava a manchar suas roupas.

Rin rechaçou aos Centuri que tentavam proteger a seu rei. Entre sua defesa e a dos guerreiros Raynar e Dognelle que lutavam junto a ela, sabia que Sesshoumaru estaria protegido contra qualquer ataque, enquanto se concentrava em sua luta com Naraku.

Este tinha conseguido zangar ao rei dos Centuri. E como Sesshoumaru bem sabia, a cólera conduzia a enganos. Pacientemente, rechaçou os ataques de Naraku esperando o engano fatal. Não demorou muito em chegar. Naraku, pensando que Sasshoumaru cairia, golpeio-o entre as pernas e antes de Naraku pudesse balançar sua espada, Sesshoumaru lhe pôs a seu ao pescoço. Naraku não viu a tempo o movimento, seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa e abriu a boca, mas não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de gritar.

Sesshoumaru não demonstrou alegria quando deu morte ao rei do Centuri. Levantando sua espada no ar, gritou, para que todos os Centuri a seu redor pudessem inteirar-se

— Naraku está morto! Deixem suas armas ou morram com ele!

Como esperava, Centuri não se rendeu. Fugiram, deixaram de lutar contra os soldados Raynar e Dognelle. Saltaram sobre seus cavalos e se dirigiram depressa para o deserto. Sem dúvida, eles escolheriam a um novo rei e redobrariam seus esforços para conquistar Raynar. Mas por agora tudo tinha terminado. Tinham ganhado, com a ajuda de Dognelle, mas tinham ganhado.

Olhou a multidão de soldados Raynar e Dognelle, esperando descobrir Rin. E quando a encontrou, seu coração caiu a seus pés, vinha coxeando para ele, o sangue gotejando de uma ferida aberta em um lado de suas costelas. Correu para ela.

— O que aconteceu?

— Condenado soldado Centuri, feriu-me enquanto lutava contra outro. Não é nada.

— Venha comigo. Minha gente atenderá suas feridas e também a seus soldados.

Rin negou com a cabeça.

— Voltaremos a Dognelle.

— Está louca? A viagem dura um dia. Sangrará até a morte.

— Sangrarei como uma mulher livre, então. Não vou entrar dentro de Raynar outra vez, Sesshoumaru.

— Pelo valor do reino de Dognelle. Raynar foi salvo. Tem minha palavra como rei de que sua gente não será escravizada.

Olhou-a fixamente, para que ela procurasse a verdade em seus olhos. Finalmente Rin assentiu, dando sinal a suas guerreiras para que lhes seguissem.

Uma vez estiveram todos seguros, as portas foram fechadas.

Sesshoumaru conduziu aos guerreiros à sala, mas agarrou ao Rin à parte.

— Você irá para minhas habitações.

Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

— Outra vez com ordens…, já vejo. Não, ficarei com minha gente.

— Desejo falar a sós com você, enquanto meu médico te visita.

Uma expressão duvidosa cruzou sua cara, mas finalmente, assentiu. Ele a abraçou sujeitando seus ombros, notando que cada passo que dava ia mais devagar. Sua pele empalideceu e da ferida seguiu saindo sangue.

Sesshoumaru a levantou em seus braços, não fazendo caso a suas ruidosas objeções.

— Está a ponto de te desmaiar. Pode gritar o que quiser, mas me deixe te ajudar.

— Posso andar sozinha — Mas deixou de lutar contra ele, quando estremeceu de dor.

Sesshoumaru pediu a um dos guardas que fossem procurar seu médico e com uma patada abriu a porta de sua câmara, colocando Rin em cima da cama.

Ela ficou ali, olhando-o com espera, claramente não confiando em sua palavra.

Ele não a culpou. Agora que a tinha aqui outra vez, seria capaz de deixá-la ir?

__________________________________:P_____________________________________

**Perto do final! Perto do final! Uhu! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Bjus**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Quando o sol se deslizava sobre os bosques, Rin já tinha sido banhada, alimentada e suas feridas limpas e enfaixadas. Não esperava sentir-se tão débil, acreditava que apenas estaria enjoada devido ao sangue que tinha perdido e ao feito de não ter comido desde para muito tempo.

Estava esgotada, e só ansiava dormir, o que fazia com muito mais freqüência agora, mas antes queria verificar como se encontravam suas guerreiras. Infelizmente, Sesshoumaru a impediu de abandonar sua cama, lhe ordenando que ficasse deitada ou a acorrentaria outra vez.

— Quando deixaremos este lugar de pesadelos? — Disse Kagome, de pé ao lado da cama, com a mão sobre o punho de sua espada e seu olhar fixo, vigiando a porta.

Rin riu de sua prima.

— Estamos seguras aqui, nas câmaras de Sesshoumaru. Kagome, relaxe.

— Não relaxarei, até que estejamos fora dos limites deste reino escravista. — Girou-se irritada, olhando ao Rin. — Estou surpreendida de que esteja tão cômoda. Pensei que odiava a escravidão. Embora eu entenda que necessite de mais descanso neste estado atual. Se esforçaste mais do que é prudente Rin. Não deveria tê-la deixado vir.

Apoiando suas mãos sobre o estômago, Rin lhe disse:

— Estou bem Kagome, sua preocupação exagerada é desnecessária. Não estou doente... nem estou encadeada à cama. Conheço Sesshoumaru. Ele honrará sua promessa.

A única resposta de Kagome foi um bufo de incredulidade.

— Foram atendidas todas? Como está nossa gente?

Kagome encolheu os ombros

— Elas foram alimentadas e suas feridas cuidadas. Perdemos só a dez guerreiras, embora sigam sendo muitas, se me perguntar.

É verdade. Cada vez que morria alguém de sua gente, algo morria um pouco dentro de Rin. E tinham perdido muito mais que durante as batalhas contra Centuri.

— Fizemos o que acreditava que tínhamos que fazer. Nossa sobrevivência dependia de que Centuri fosse derrotado.

— Talvez.

— E realmente estar aqui, em Raynar, não é tão mal, não é?

Kagome se sentou sobre a cama.

— Eu não gosto disto. É tão… tão…

— Cômodo? Confortável? — Sabia que Kagome sentia a mesma culpa que ela, igual à primeira vez que tinha ido à Raynar. Os luxos que existiam aqui, nunca os teriam nunca em Dognelle.

— Sim, muito cômodo. Esta gente vive luxuosamente e se banham muito freqüentemente para meu gosto.

Rin riu bobamente, recordando que ela antes pensava o mesmo. Mas era agradável sentir-se limpa, lavar a sujeira da batalha, de seu corpo, dormir em uma cama que não estivesse infestada de pulgas ou cheia de areia. Doía-lhe não poder oferecer esse tipo de vida a seu povo, mas que ela soubesse Raynar nunca seria um lugar ao que poderiam chamar "lar".

— Quando poderemos partir?

— Quando Rin estiver bem o bastante bem para viajar e não antes.

Rin deu a volta para ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru. Sentiu a tensão que emanava do corpo de Kagome e colocou a mão sobre sua prima

— Relaxe. Ele não te fará mal.

Sesshoumaru jogou uma olhada a Kagome durante um segundo, e logo seu olhar se posou em Rin enquanto se aproximava. Seu pulsou se acelerou, quando ela o olhou e o fogo serpenteou por suas veias. A força poderosa de seu corpo era evidente em cada uma de suas pernadas e seus músculos de aço se ondulavam debaixo das apertadas calças de couro.

— Não permaneceremos muito mais tempo aqui. — Respondeu Kagome.

— Permanecerá aqui, enquanto eu não dizer que pode ir.

Deveria saber que não se podia confiar nele.

— Somos guerreiras Dognelle e somos livres. Se for necessário, lutaremos por nossa liberdade.

— Kagome, deixe-nos — disse Rin, não querendo que sua prima e o homem que amava se encetassem em uma batalha nas câmaras de Sesshoumaru.

— Acredito que deve ser protegida — Kagome pressionou seus punhos enquanto olhava fixamente a Sesshoumaru.

— Não estou em perigo. Por favor, devo falar a sós com Sesshoumaru.

Assentindo concisamente com a cabeça, Kagome partiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

— Ela me lembra Hakudoushi — disse Sesshoumaru. — Estão cheios de ódio por dentro.

— Tem razão em estar zangada e toda minha gente está em tensão aqui em Raynar, perguntando-se se cumprirá sua palavra de deixar-nos ir.

Reconhecendo em seu interior que ela se perguntava o mesmo e que ainda duvidava se Sesshoumaru honraria seu juramento, olhou seu rosto para descobrir algum sinal por sutil que fosse.

Ele estava de pé diante da cama, com seus braços cruzados e uma expressão severa em seu rosto. Quando tentou elevar-se na cama, suas mãos a sujeitaram com tanta força que parecia que havia tornado a atá-la à cama. Enquanto tentava balançar suas pernas e levantar-se, Sesshoumaru a olhou com os olhos cheios de cólera.

Não é que fizesse falta. Talvez sua ferida fosse muito mais séria do que ao princípio tinha imaginado, porque não podia evitar estremecer de dor quando tentava mover-se. Assim, com um suspiro de frustração se deixou cair outra vez sobre a cama.

— Não se moverá até que esteja bem — ordenou ele.

A fúria iluminou seu rosto e lhe respondeu:

— Partirei quando estiver preparada e pronta.

Com uma esquina de sua boca levantada, Sesshoumaru replicou:

— Pensaremos nisso. Tenho em mente te manter aqui.

Sua garganta secou, seu coração palpitava em seu peito. A última coisa que queria fazer nesse momento era lutar com sesshoumaru.

— Não pode nos obrigar a permanecer aqui contra nossa vontade. Prometeu que nos deixaria livres.

Ele seguia de pé junto à cama, seu olhar desceu para o chão.

— Sim, prometi-o, não é?

— Sim.

— Que não faria um rei para voltar sobre seu juramento... verdade?

— NÃO, não, isto não — Como se equivocou tanto com ele? Em um minuto ameaçava tendo-a prisioneira e no seguinte vacilava sem saber o que fazer? Sesshoumaru nunca antes tinha vacilado quando tomava uma decisão.

— Não deveria me haver abandonado a primeira vez, Rin.

— Você nunca deveria me haver encarcerado contra minha vontade.

— Você pertence a este lugar... a Raynar.

— Eu vou com meu povo — Porque sempre voltavam sobre a mesma discussão que mantinham do primeiro dia que se encontraram?

— Salvei sua vida, aquele dia no deserto.

— E eu salvei a sua, em Dognelle. Qual é a questão, Sesshoumaru?

Ele suspirou e se moveu ao lado da cama, sentando-se a seu lado. Rin inalou o aroma limpo um pouco picante, seu aroma a atormentava, o fazia pensar nos bosques no verão.

A liberdade.

— Realmente não sei qual é a questão. Você me confunde, Rin. Faz-me duvidar das leis de minha terra.

Agora fazia uma revelação que ela não esperava

— Quer explicar isso? — Acariciando seu rosto, ele olhou na distância, para a janela onde a lua enche brilhava com sua luz chapeada.

— Não, acredito que não.

Estendeu sua mão para acariciar seu cabelo sujeitando-o entre seus dedos. Puxou ligeiramente fazendo que tremesse; o fazia pensar em coisas que não podia negociar. Suas mãos se moviam sobre ela, seus lábios contra os seus, seu corpo excitando-se com sensações que não sabia que existiam.

— Não, não posso explicá-lo. Só sei que não quero que seja livre.

Ela suspirou.

— Passamos por isso antes Sesshoumaru. Nós somos guerreiros e sempre o seremos. Você tem que nos deixar partir.

— Não quero que vá. Quero que fique comigo.

Ele deu a volta então e Rin se surpreendeu ao ver a dor em seus olhos. Uma parte dela queria estender sua mão para consolá-lo, como tinha querido fazer sempre. Mas não... não podia. Assim, disse:

— Nunca deixarei minha liberdade. Não importa o que nós sentimos, nunca poderei viver com você se isso significar uma vida de escrava.

— Eu te amo, Rin.

Uma dor subia por seu peito até seu coração. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando escutou essas palavras, tinha esperado tanto que ele sentisse em sua alma o mesmo ela.

Ah, era tudo tão injusto! Encontrar ao homem que ela poderia amar, alguém a quem ela queria de igual maneira e ouvir que as palavras de amor fluíam de seus lábios, era mais do que ela poderia esperar.

Mas ainda existia uma barreira entre eles.

Como podia lhe responder? Se lhe dissesse que o amava, perderia sua liberdade. Mas como podia não lhe dizer o que sentia seu coração?

— Eu te amo também, Sesshoumaru, mas isto não muda nada.

Ele se inclinou então, seus fôlegos mesclando-se. Seus olhos dourados eram os mais brilhantes que Rin tinha visto, pareciam da mesma cor que o Sol, nessa terra maravilhosamente próspera. Agarrou-a pela nuca, aproximando-se e pressionando seus lábios ligeiramente contra os dela. Ela suspirou em sua boca, seus lábios tremeram quando lambeu com sua língua, para prová-la. Suas mãos movendo-se ao longo de seus braços a sujeitavam com força, desejando com toda sua alma que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Sesshoumaru se moveu para trás e a olhou, seus olhos tinham o olhar ausente, nublados pela mesma paixão que sentia ela. Ele deslizou a mão por sobre o corpo de Rin, até que ela pousasse sobre seu ventre.

— O médico a examinou quando desacordada Rin. Sei quem carregas aqui. Quero que seja minha rainha, que passe o resto de seus dias aqui em Raynar.

Seu coração se rompeu em dois quando ouviu suas palavras. Uma parte dela tendo vontade de ficar... mas realmente era impossível.

— Não posso ficar, Sesshoumaru.

— Não pode ou não quer?

— Não posso! Tenho que ser livre e meu povo também.

— Rin, não me escuta.

— Ouvi-o. — Ela se reclinou nos travesseiros, sentindo o mesmo vazio que tinha antes. Ter tão perto o amor, sabendo que nunca poderia ser, era quase insuportável.

— É a mulher mais forte que conheci. É inteligente, um grande guerreiro. Capturou meu coração e pela primeira vez em minha vida, dou meu amor. Não posso pensar em nenhuma outra mulher que queira ter a meu lado. Por Kami, você carrega o meu filho.

— Por favor, não me faça isto, Sesshoumaru. Não me faça querer o que não posso ter. Você tem muitas mulheres disponíveis.

— Só quero a você.

Ela fechou os olhos, nunca podia haver-se imaginado sentir algo assim. Mas permaneceu firme.

— Não posso ficar aqui — A pesar da dor, sabia que não podia ficar mais tempo. Puxando as mantas, moveu-se um pouco para o lado da cama. Sua coxa tocou a de Sesshoumaru e o fogo se estendeu através do fino tecido do vestido que levava. Sesshoumaru alcançou seus braços e deteve seu progresso.

— E se ficar aqui como uma mulher livre?

Inclinando a cabeça, considerou como se tivesse falado em uma língua que não entendia

— Em que está pensando?

Ele riu.

— Disse-lhe isso, mas não me escutava. Agora sei que nunca poderia ficar em Raynar a não ser que fosse livre. Ofereço-te a liberdade, Rin. A ti e a toda sua gente. Fica comigo, seja minha rainha e governaremos junto a nosso povo.

Tinha-o ouvido corretamente.

— Esta não é a lei de sua terra.

Encolhendo os ombros, disse-lhe:

— As leis podem trocar-se. E penso que não é a primeira vez que isso ocorre em Raynar. Durante os preparativos da batalha, nossas mulheres mostraram sua força. Talvez meus antepassados estivessem equivocados sobre o conceito de que as mulheres eram débeis e precisavam ser protegidas.

Ela sabia quanto lhe havia custado admitir isso.

— Liberaria a suas próprias mulheres?

Ele assentiu.

— Não será fácil. Muitos se rebelarão contra uma mudança tão drástica em nossa forma de viver.

— Pode fazer-se, embora…

— Sim. Mas levará tempo. Tempo e paciência, com a ajuda das mulheres, fortes e inteligentes. E em seu clã? Aceitariam a mudança?

Os anos de desconfiança seriam difíceis de fazer desaparecer da noite para o dia. Rin sabia e mesmo assim via isto como uma oportunidade para dar uma vida nova a seu povo.

— Tem razão. Será uma luta. Muitos de minha gente, sem dúvida, se oporá. Mas podemos tentar. — Seria o justo.

Que maravilhosa vida poderia conseguir para todo seu povo. O entusiasmo reforçou sua convicção. Realmente poderiam ter o melhor dos dois mundos? Uma terra produtiva, o homem que amava a seu lado e a liberdade para todos?

Sesshoumaru aproximando-se dela, sussurrou-lhe sobre seu pescoço.

— Nosso filho, nosso herdeiro será o elo que unirá nossos povos e posso ser muito persuasivo também. Pensa que me escutarão?

Seus lábios emitiram um gemido de necessidade, quando seu fôlego deixou um rastro aceso ao longo de sua garganta.

— Sim, será. E sou consciente de seus poderes de negociação. — Seus mamilos ficaram duros contra o vestido e seus inchados seios clamavam para sentir seu toque.

— Temo sua impetuosidade — disse, acariciando-a.

Ela elevou sua face, dirigindo os lábios a sua boca, provando-o. Lambeu seu lábio inferior e o mordiscou com seus dentes, logo colocando a mão sobre seu peito, e disse-lhe:

— Não, pare. Estou muito sensível.

Seus olhos se obscureceram como as tormentas que sacudiam os mares. Ele alcançou seus seios, beliscando seus mamilos até que ela gritou.

— Sim, é verdade que está muito sensível.

Sesshoumaru a pressionou contra o colchão e ficou de pé, rapidamente se despiu e se deslizou debaixo das mantas junto a ela.

— Case-se comigo, Rin — sussurrou, arrastando seus dedos por seu abdômen e mais abaixo. — Me diga que compartilhará minha cama cada noite. Prometa que me ajudará a converter Raynar em um reino poderoso. Um reino onde cada habitante seja livre.

Como poderia pensar quando seus dedos escorregavam por sua fenda, para acariciar seu sexo atormentado? Sim, exalou um suspiro de satisfação.

— Sim, Sesshoumaru me casarei com você.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras quando ele a levou a um lugar onde apenas seus corpos falaram. Uma língua mágica como a sua, não requeria de nenhum verbo, só murmúrios sobre o amor que compartilhavam e carícias que prometiam noites de êxtase por vir.

Sesshoumaru colocou-a brandamente em cima dele, permitindo que procurasse seu prazer. Ela, notando a ferida em seu lado, acolheu-o com impaciência e o dirigiu à entrada de sua vagina. Moveu-se sobre ele ofegando excitada, enquanto cavalgava sobre seu pênis que escorregava dentro de seu sexo úmido.

Ela o montou devagar, enrolando seus dedos no cabelo sensível de seu peito, inclinando-se para capturar sua boca e deslizar sua língua entre seus lábios. Ele palpitava dentro dela e seu sexo, apertando-o, espremendo-o, necessitando sua essência, enquanto lutava por respirar.

Levantando seus quadris, ele a conduziu mais longe, enquanto ofegava de excitação. Alcançou seus seios para acariciá-los e puxar ligeiramente seus mamilos. Uma corrente de prazer percorreu seu corpo até seu sexo e sentiu os primeiros espasmos de seu orgasmo.

— Como me aperta seu sexo, meu amor. Goze comigo — disse ele, empurrando dentro dela, até que gritou e o alagou com seus sucos.

Com um grunhido feroz ele elevou seus quadris e empalou seu pênis dentro dela mais profundamente, esticando-se e vertendo sua semente. Ela se derrubou em cima dele, deleitando-se com seu toque quando lhe acariciava o traseiro e beijava sua fronte.

— Cada dia nos deleitaremos com nosso prazer. Trabalharemos juntos para mudar Raynar e de noite desfrutaremos um nos braços do outro, e faremos amor até que não possamos nos mover.

Rin riu em silêncio e se inclinou, olhando fixamente aos olhos do homem que amava.

— Soa como um dia muito vazio.

— O encheremos de noite, quando te tiver em cima para fazer amor sem parar.

Ela sorriu abertamente e o beijou, logo se aconchegou contra seu corpo.

— Kagome odiará isso — murmurou.

Sua risada retumbou contra seu ouvido.

— Igual à Hakudoushi. Sem dúvida, eles se odiarão. Mas amarão seu afilhado.

Rin assentiu contra seu peito.

— Suas leis não serão fáceis de mudar. Meu povo desconfiará e sua gente estará ressentida, pensando que Dognelle os obrigou à conversão de suas leis.

Ele acariciou seu traseiro, seu toque a tranqüilizava mais que nenhuma palavra que pudesse dizer.

— Sei que será difícil para ambos, para o Raynar e para o Dognelle. Mas se quisermos, os convenceremos. Somos mais fortes unidos que separados. Com o tempo, se darão conta.

Eles tinham muito trabalho para fazer e não seria uma tarefa fácil convencer Kagome e ao resto de sua gente que a opção de viver em Raynar era a correta. Mas enquanto tivesse Sesshoumaru a seu lado as forças não falhariam.

Depois de tudo, tinha obtido o impossível. Raynar liberaria a suas mulheres, Dognelle teria acesso a terras produtivas, com mantimentos abundantes e água. Tinha encontrado um homem que poderia amar e com o qual teriam um filho e mais outros se assim quisesse. Algo que nunca tinha pensado que encontraria. Algo que nunca tinha procurado até que se encontrou com o homem que lhe era destinado.

Amanhã começariam uma nova vida. A liberdade para todo seu povo e um amor que sabia que só cresceria com o passar dos dias.

Um novo lar, um novo amor.

Um novo começo.

Fim

___________________________________________:P _____________________________

**Éeeeeh! Acabô! Espero que tenha gostado. **

**Geeeenteeeee, agradeço a todos que perderam seu tempo lendo essa história e mais ainda a quem comentou. **

**Um grande beijo a todos.**


End file.
